Project ARES
by DemonFireX
Summary: During the 1st outbreak in NYC. Mercer accidentally infects a teen with his strand of the virus. With everything taken from him, the teen finds himself at Yokai Academy where he meets new people. But the past will not stay buried. OC/Harem
1. Intro: Empire of Dirt

**_A/N: After a long hiatus I decided to try something new. I know a lot of people are wondering when I'll update my other fics. I will eventually, but at the moment I decided to try something not a lot of people had thought to try. _**

**_This fic will be very odd at first, but I'm hoping that it'll make sense to many. It is a Rosario Vampire - Prototype crossover so you can probably guess that. And yes, this fic will cover the anime series and cross into the events of Prototype 2. So prepare for canon to be different at certain points. _**

**_Give it a try guys, you won't be disappointed. (I own nothing)_**

_It was all over...that much I knew. Something deep within the recesses of my mind told me that the Hive Mind and it's followers had fallen. Looking down from the smoldering apartment complex, I saw the infected dropping in the street where they stood._

_He did it...that bastard actually did it. The Infection had come to an end. Now all that was left was to clean up the remnants and pick up the pieces of Manhattan. _

_I looked up at the sky, It was good to look around and not see Blackwatch copters patrolling the sky. Everything seemed peaceful now dispite the never ending hell that hit the city over the last 19 days._

_But to me...the nightmare will forever continue. All because of one man. The man who started all of this, the man who was and is still considered the most wanted man in the world. The man I was going to kill within the next hour._

_looking down at the street 10 stories below. I leaned forward and swan dived off of the roof. The wind whipping by me as I plummeted. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I remembered everyone I lost because of this infection, because of this man...no...not a man. He lost the right to be called such after everything he has done to the innocents of this city._

_My body slammed into the pavement creating a large crater and shockwave that sent cars and debris flying in everywhich direction. I wasn't concerned. The street had been devoid of any kind of life for days. _

_Standing from the crater without any sign of injury, I began to slowly trek down the street. Determination and fury enhancing each step. _

_Before all of this started, I was just an average teenager trying to survive his last year in high school. Then everything went to hell so quickly. I lost everything I ever loved and cherished. My Humanity stripped from me, making me a freak of nature that made me sick each time I looked in the mirror. _

_At first I was driven to survive. To make it through the hell that had literally sprouted up around me. Now I was driven by hate and vengence. I would make him pay for what he has done._

_After walking for several minutes I came to a stop. A the end of the street stood a lone figure, clearly a man...he had been waiting for me._

_"So you decided to face me after all." I said out loud. My voice bouncing off of the vacant buildings around us. The man remained unmoving. I glared, "You took everything from me...EVERYTHING! And for what? HUH! For revenge? Justice? I hope it was worth the countless lives you've stolen over these last few weeks." I spat hatefully._

_The figure remained motionless. I felt my fury build. My right arm became a flury of black and red tendrils as it shifted. A large glinting blade appeared shining in the setting sunlight. "I will have my revenge. I'm taking you down once and for all." _

_The man's hands shifted and became long razor sharp claws. A pair of souless eyes leering at me from the shadow of his hood. An earth shattering war cry ripped from my throat as I charged forward at inhuman speeds. I was going to end this or die trying._

_My name is Sean Mason...and I was going to KILL ALEX MERCER!_

X 24 Hours Later X

Several blocks away. The form stumbled into an alleyway before collapsing under a light above a locked doorway.

The form was actually a person. A young man 17 years old wearing a black t-shirt, baggy digital-camo pants and compat boots. A pair of piercing green eyes looked out from under a head of shaggy black hair with a look of exhaustion and defeat.

Sean Mason was a wreck. Even though his body didn't show any physical injury, he was very weak. Taking a deep breath, he struggled back to his feet just as he head the cocking of a hammer on a gun.

"Give me your money." said the thug holding an old glock 9mm. Sean glared at the man but didn't move. "Did you hear me you fucking punk! Give me your-" The man was cut off as a massive blade pierced through his stomach and burst out of his back like a fountain.

The thug looked down and saw that the blade was actually the teen's arm before looking back into the green orbs that only looked back in disgust and sorrow. The sounds of bones breaking and flesh tearing echoed through the alley. The thug never had the chance to scream as several tendrils sprouted and caused his body to be broken down viciously and absorbed into the teen's form.

When the flurry of tendrils stopped, Ethan stood much straighter. A lot of energy returning to him after he had consumed the would-be mugger. Along with the energy, the teen saw the man's memories. He gnashed his teeth as he saw that the man had mugged and raped several women in the past few weeks.

"He got what he diserved." he muttered darkly before walking to the end of the alley. With his strength back, Sean ran down the street and up the nearest building before leaping off and gliding through the air to another building. Rebounding off and continuing his flight through the air.

Getting out of New York City had proved to be more difficult than he had originally thought. He had to concume several Blackwatch and other military personel in order to get through the multiple checkpoints that lead off the island. And when he reached the end he still had to run like hell from the hail of bullets that seemed to chase him everywhere.

Yet dispite it all...he made it out.

As he moved, his thoughts traveled back to what had happened not 24 hours prior. And the words of the one he dispised more than anything in existance.

X

_"Your not strong enough to kill me." said Alex Mercer looking down at Sean's broken and defeated form. "Blackwatch, Greene, The Infected, The Supreme Hunter, none of them could stop me. All of them absorbed making me more powerful then before. Hell...even a nuclear explosion couldn't stop me. What hope did you have."_

_Sean's neck snapped back into place as he glared up at his 'creator'. "Fuck you...asshole. I'm not done yet." Alex knelt down, the same emotionless expression on his face. _

_In a flash, his claws pierced the teen's chest making him cry out in pain as blood splashed everywhere. "I could easily consume you right now." Mercer said twisting the claws causing Sean's agony to increase greatly. "But not today." He withdrew the claws, Sean grasped his chest gasping for air. _

_"You will see me again kid. Be certain of that. You still have a purpose in this new world I'm hoping to create. I can see and feel your rage. But you could be so much more than what you are. Join me. Help me create the world and make Humanity what it was meant to be."_

_Sean glared hatefully at Alex as he staggered to his feet, "No fucking deal. Your a sick twisted fuck that should have burned with the rest of the virus." Alex turned and started walking away, "I'll let you think on it. But if you choose to stand in my way..." he spun and charged the teen, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground, "Then you will be destroyed."_

_Sean gnashed his teeth, "Why?" Alex tilted his head. "Why did you take them from me? Why did...why did you turn me into a fucking freak?" _

_Mercer grinned darkly. "They were just collateral damage. As for you...I just got sloppy with Blackwatch breathing down my neck at the time. But now that you have 'grown' there may be use for you." He raised his fist and pulled it back, "See you around kid."_

_The fist connected hard against Sean's face, the teen was sent flying through the air crashing through two buildings before slamming into the street several blocks away. Crawling out of the crater his body made, Sean saw the barrels of two dozen Blackwatch soldiers around him._

_"It's ARES! Take him out!" The rifles fired. Sean quickly brought up a shield that deflected the rounds. When the soldiers stopped firing Sean dropped the shield, his arms turning into two sets of claws. "My turn." he said before charging._

X

Stopping ontop of a large tree in the middle of a lush forest, Sean realised that he had been running and gliding for over six hours. The nightmares the plagued his every though felt like a knife in his chest. Everything he had experienced and lost kept haunting him like a shadow that threatened to swallow him whole.

Mercer had stomped him into the ground with little effort. Then left him alive to suffer for his defeat and mistakes.

Rubbing his eyes with a deep sigh, Sean looked down from the building he was now seated on as he thought to himself. He needed time. To heal, train, get stronger. As long as Mercer was out there he wouldn't be able to rest. Wouldn't be able to stop. Vengence was his drive, but he had to make damn sure that the incident in New York never happened again. To do that...Alex Mercer needed to be destroyed.

No matter the cost.

"I sense much trouble in you." Sean leapt up, his arm shifting into a large curved blade as he faced a man wearing white ceremonial robes, his face covered in shadows from his hood. "Who the fuck are you?" Sean asked keeping his blade ready to strike.

The cloaked man walked forward, no trace of fear in his strides. "I am known by many names Mr. Mason. But I mostly go by the Exorcist." Sean sneered, "Keep your distance pal, I've had a really fucked up couple of weeks." "Indeed. Being a carrier for the cursed Blacklight virus cannot be easy." said the Exorcist.

Sean growled, "How do you know this? How do you know about Blacklight?" The cloaked man raised his hand, "Calm yourself Mr. Mason. I am not your enemy." Sean chuckled humorlessly, "Been hearing a lot of that lately."

The Exorcist reached into his robes, Sean tensed, but relaxed as he pulled out a pamphlet and held it out for the young virus carrier. "What is this?" asked Sean taking the form and reading it quickly. "I run a school Mr. Mason. For monsters." Sean looked at the cloaked man before looking back down at the pamphlet.

"What's this gotta do with me?" asked Sean allowing his blade to reform into his regular arm. "I've been watching you Mr. Mason. I saw how you recieved your 'gifts'." Sean winced at the word as the man continued. "You fight for the safety of the innocent. For those you have lost. For vengence. I can offer you sanctuary from Blackwatch and Gentek while you get stronger. In exchange for you taking classes like the rest of the students who attend."

Looking the form over again, Sean liked the idea of staying out of the populace and laying low for a little while. And it would give him a chance to try and feel 'normal' again after everything that had happened. "I doubt I'll fit in with the rest of your 'students'." said Sean turning to look back at the NYC skyline in the distance.

"I believe you will fit in just fine Mr. Mason. Just think on it for the time being. The form I've given you has an address and time where transportation will be waiting for you when you decide." In the blink of an eye the man was gone. Sean looked from where the Exorcist had been standing back to NYC. His home...turned into his personal Hell.

An image of Alex Mercer appeared in his mind. A sadistic smirk on his face. Taunting him. Haunting his every thought like a bad omen.

Sean clentched his fists, black and red tendrils rippling over his form like angry serpents. Looking down at the clumpled pamphlet in his hand he realised that he didn't have many options open to him. And with Blackwatch and Gentek out there looking for him and Mercer it wouldn't be good to stick around too long.

With another deep sigh, the young carrier made his choice.

X

The street was pitch black. Save for the lone street light that shined down on the bench where Sean now sat waiting for the 'transportation' that the Exorcist had told him about.

His right arm was in it's claw form and was lazily carving designs into the wooden surface he was sitting on. In his other hand saw a crumpled photo, the only possession that he held near and dear to his heart. The only thing that connected him to what was left of his humanity.

The sound of a diesel engine caught his attention. Shifting his arm back to normal and putting the picture back in his pocket, Sean looked up and saw a school bus pull up from the darkness and stop infront of him.

The doors opened, the bus driver reguarding the viral carrier with creepy glowing eyes. "You Mason?" he asked with a gravely voice. "Yup." said Sean stepping onto the bus and taking a seat. "I hope you know what your getting yourself into kid. Yokai Academy is a pretty rough place." said the driver as he started driving down the street.

"After everything I've seen and done, I doubt that." said Sean as he watched everything outside blur by.

The driver smirked sadly, "If only you knew kid." he mumbled.

_**A/N: First chapter up. I intend to put two up to get the ball rolling. But if you guys want me to continue your going to have to tell me so. Till next time guys.**_


	2. Welcome to Yokai

_**A/N: As promised, the second chapter is now up. I hope you guys are interested thus far. And yes for those of you that have played Prototype 2 I am making Mercer evil in this fic. And honestly he makes the perfect bad guy.**_

_**On with the Chapter. (I own nothing)**_

Sean smirked...then he laughed outloud very loudly. After everything he had seen, horrors that would give grown men nightmares until they were on their deathbed, he was expecting something a little more robust for a school for monsters.

Instead, what he was seeing was something that would be found in a suburban neighborehood during halloween. "Guess beggers can't be choosers." Sean mumbled as he headed for the castle-like building in the distance.

The forest of dead trees was quiet, yet Sean couldn't help but let his virally enhanced senses spread out to his surroundings. His time in New York during the outbreak taught him that just because a place was silent didn't mean that it was safe. The most horrifying things imaginable usually laid in wait in the silence.

Sean paused in mid-step. His senses picked up the sound of something moving quickly through the trees. He spun, arms ready to shift into something deadly when he saw a bicycle come flying out of the trees.

Time slowed to a crawl as the Blacklight carrier lept into the air, flipping over the bike and rider. He landed on the ground as the bike crashed into the ground knocking the rider off. Sean spun around and stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape.

The person on the ground was by far the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Long pink hair that reached her waist. A beautiful heart shaped face with bright emerald green eyes. Long pale slender legs that disappeared under the short skirt she wore. And a chest that was barely contained in the white shirt she wore under the green jacket.

Only three words came to Sean's mind, _"Drop. Dead. Gorgeous."_

"Ouch." She whimpered rubbing her ass. "You okay?" asked Sean kneeling down and holding his hand out. "I think so. Sorry if I startled you. I have anemia, and it can make me a little dizzy from time to time." she said with a light blush that made her look even cuter.

"It's all good. As long as your okay." Sean said smiling. The girl smiled back, "My name is Moka Akashiya." "Sean Mason. I take it you go to Yokai Academy too?" he asked. Moka nodded, she then went a little stiff. Inhaling air deeply through her nose. Sean tilted his head as she drew closer, putting her nose to the side of his neck and smelling deeply again.

"What the-" "I'm sorry...I can't help it." Moka mumbled cutting him off. She gently gripped his shoulders as she drew closer to his neck again. "It's just that...I'm a vampire." Sean felt two small pricks in his neck where his face was and knew right away that she had bitten him.

His first though was to shove her away, cut her to pieces with his claws and consume the remains. But He fought the urge down and tried to relax as the pink haired girl slowly drew back with a look of both confusion and euphoria. "Your blood...it tastes...odd. But very addicting..." she said with cloudy eyes.

Sean looked into her green orbs, and for the first time in a long time. A blush creeped on his face.

In the next instant, Moka's eyes returned to normal and she gasped. "Gomen! I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me!" she exclaimed in embarrisment. Sean chuckled and held his hands up, "Relax Moka, it wasn't that big of a deal." The young vampire calmed down, "Really?" she asked. Sean shrugged, "There are far worse things than a pretty girl sucking on my neck." he said with a wink.

Moka's face turned the same color as her hair before Sean helped her back to her feet. "Come on, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." he said as they walked toward the school together.

X

This place reminded Sean of the high school he went to back home. But one thing that was different was the fact that he walked on campus with what many had consicered the prettiest girl in the whole student body. And that alone...made every male he came in contact with hate his guts.

The Blacklight carrier smirked, _"Fuck'em. They should try growing up."_

The teacher, who looked very similar to a cat, had been droning on and on about the school and it's rules that needed to be followed. Back before the outbreak, Sean was a straight A and B student. And given that he had consumed a lot of scientists and other geniuses under Gentek and Blackwatch's payroll he had no doubts that he would pass anything the school could throw at him.

The door opened and a familiar head of pink hair ran into the room. "Sorry I'm late sensei, I got lost." said Moka as she looked around the room. When her green eyes saw Sean she grinned widely. "Sean-kun!" She flew across the room and tackled the viral teen out of his chair. "Hay Moka. Glad to see you too." said Sean as he hugged her back.

The room temperature dropped, and Sean knew full well that every guy in the room were sending glares worthy of the grim reaper his way. With a roll of his eyes, he and Moka got back into their seats and resumed the class.

X

Later, Sean sat on a bench drinking a coke. Moka right next to him drinking a can of tomato juice. "Well...that could have gone better." Sean said finishing off his drink and tossing the can into a nearby bin. "What do you mean?" asked Moka.

The Blacklight carrier smiled and shook his head at the naive vampire at his side, "You didn't notice all the guys around here glaring at me like I just shot their dog?" She looked at him oddly, "No why?" Sean just shook his head again, "It's nothing Moka. I just have a feeling that practically every guy here has a thing for you."

Moka tilted her head, "How do you know that?"

A large shadow covered them in the form of a large student towering over them. "Hello there. Your name's Moka right. I'm Saizou." said the walking mountain. Sean rolled his eyes, "I think my point was just proven." he said standing up, "Look pal, I'll just come right out and say it. Lay off the steroids, and find something else to occupy your time cuz I don't think she's interested in what your selling."

Saizou growled, "Oh really? And what could she want more than me? A puny little punk like you?" Moka stood up and linked her arm with Sean's. "I am with Sean-kun right now." Saizou lashed out and lifted Sean by the front of his shirt before hurling him into a neaby vending machine.

"SEAN-KUN!" Moka shouted. "Now that he's out of the way." Saizou said grabbing Moka's arm. "Your coming with me."

Before Moka could protest, a fist connected with Saizou's face with a loud crack. The larger student was sent flying and crashed through a pillar. Moka was shocked, seeing Sean unharmed with a look of fury on his face. "Touch her like that again and I'll rip your fucking arms off." he growled deeply.

Saizou got back up and glared at the smaller male, only to shiver slightly at the look in his eyes. Sean's eyes seemed to glow with hatred, and some part of him realized that this kid had spilled blood before...and a lot of it.

Moka grabbed Sean's arm and quickly lead him away. Hoping to avoid any further violence within the school's walls.

X

Looking out at the open landscape from the school's rooftop, Sean couldn't help but feel at ease. Seeing that oversized a-hole grab Moka like that put him in a state he had hoped he wouldn't go back to again.

"Something on your mind Sean-kun?" asked Moka. Sean sighed, "Yeah..kind of." He looked at her, "Moka...I can trust you right?" Moka looked confused, "Of course. We may have just met today, but I consider you a friend." Sean smiled, a friend, seemed like a long time since he had any.

He took a deep breath, "If you knew what I have been through...What I am...then you wouldn't want to be my friend." Moka looked more confused and concerned. "Sean-kun whatever it is you can trust me." Sean leaned off of the railing, "What would you say if I told you that I was a human at one point?"

Moka was silent for a while before she spoke, "I've...never really had much trust in humans. Considering what happened to me in the past." Sean chuckled humorlessly, "Guess we both have that in common on some level." Moka nodded, then smiled, "But...even if you were human. You seem to be very comfortable around me, and you treat me like a person and not a monster."

Sean smiled, another first that hadn't occured in a long time. "So, if you are not human. Then what are you?" asked Moka. Sean knew full well that there was a standing rule that stated you couldn't reveal what kind of monster you were. But Moka had already told him she was a vampire before they knew that rule.

"Honestly...I have no idea. But it is something dangerous no matter where I am." said Sean. Moka nodded, "I understand." she reached into her shirt and pulled out a large rosario with a glinting red jewel in the center attatched to a choker around her neck. "This rosario is holding back my true self. The true power of a vampire. If it were to come off I would take on the form of a monster more terrifying that anything witnessed."

Sean looked at the necklace and realized that he and Moka had a lot in common. They both held a particular dislike for humans, though Sean's was more toward a select group. And they both held a power inside them that could cause a lot of damage.

"Your one of a kind Moka." Sean said with another smile. Moke blushed and smiled back as they enjoyed the peace around them.

X

"So...do you have family?" asked Sean as he and Moka were walking toward the dorms. Moka nodded, "Yes, though we are on a bit of shaky ground with each other." Sean nodded, "I get ya. Sorry I asked if it troubles you." Moka shook her head, "Not at all, you were just curious. How about you, what's your family like?"

Sean stopped in the middle of the road making the young vampire pause. The Blacklight carrier kept his gaze on the ground as his mind wrapped around what she asked. "They're dead." he said barely loud enough for her to hear. Moka covered her mouth in shock, "Gomen...I'm sorry." Sean shook his head, "You didn't know. It's just still too fresh for me to talk about right now."

Their talk was cut short when a familiar figure stepped out of the woods. "All alone." said Saizou as he stalked toward them. Sean rolled his eyes, "Can't you take a hint 'tiny'?" Saizou backhanded Sean with enough force to send him smashing through several trees.

"SEAN-KUN!" Moka screamed. Saizou grabbed her arm roughly and lifted her off the ground. "Now Moka-chan. Your all mine." he said lecherously as his tongue came out and licked her cheek.

A boulder came flying out of the woods and smashed against Saizou's face making him drop the young vampire. Sean stalked out of the woods, his body rippling as though it were possessed. "I warned you shithead. I said I'd rip your fucking arms off if you touched her again." His arms shifted in a flurry of tendrils until two sets of razor sharp claws appeared. "Now...I ain't gonna hold back."

Sean flew through the air and slashed three large gashes in Saizou's chest before gathering bio-mass to his right leg and kicking the larger student in the stomach with the force of a greyhound bus at full speed. Saizou flew through multiple trees and came to a crashing stop several dozen meters in the woods.

Lowering his raised leg, Sean looked back at Moka who was looking at him in both shock and awe. She emerald orbs drifting to the large claws that were once his hands. "Are you alright?" he asked. Moka only nodded as a bloody Saizou stumbled out of the woods chuckling.

"Your tougher than I gave you credit for punk. But your not going to live when I'm done with you." said the large student who started to grow bulkier. His clothes tore revealing a heavily muscular form covered with hard grey skin. "An ogre." said Moka standing behind Sean.

Sean looked at the hulking form trying to think of a plan. He couldn't take this freak down with Moka in the cross fire. "Moka, get on my back." he whispered. The pink haired girl looked at him oddly. "Trust me." he said as his arms shifted again. This time he bore massive fists that looked like boulders.

Moka wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she kept her eyes on Saizou. "You two ain't going anywhere." the ogre growled as he started stalking toward them. Sean smirked, "That's what you think."

He raised both his hammerfists into the air and brought them down with earth trembling force. A jet of red and black spikes shot out of the ground from where his fists connected to Saizou forcing the ogre to leap away. Using the distraction, Sean leapt high into the air and started gliding away from the area.

Moka watched facinated as Sean's arms shifted back to normal as he continued to glide them over the forest of dead trees. A loud crashing made her look back. Her eyes widening as she saw a tree flying at them like a missile.

When Sean heard Moka scream, he spun around, his arms becoming claws once again as he sliced the tree down the middle before they dropped out of the sky.

Hitting the ground, Sean took off in a dead run that would put many cheetahs to shame. Moka burrowed her head in the back of Sean's neck as he sprinted through the forest. They ran into a large opening which turned out to be the exact place Sean was dropped off by the bus driver.

Setting Moka down, Sean turned back to the forest ready to fight. "Moka, hide." he said as they heard loud crashes getting closer to where they were. "No! I'm not leaving you!" she exclaimed. A boulder flew out of the woods, Sean's arms shifted into a large shield covered in spikes that shattered the boulder on contact. When the shield dissipated, Saizou came at him in a dead run. The Blacklight carrier couldn't react fast enough as a massive fist connected with his chest with bone shattering force.

Sean sank his claws into the ground avoiding the fall that was at his back. Standing straight up and cracking his neck. "You know. It's been a while since I've been in a good fight." he said with a smirk. Saizou grinned sadistically, "You won't be saying that after I rip your arms and legs off and watch you bleed out."

Smirking himself, Sean's arms shifted again. His right arm becoming a large spike, "Then by all means...come get some." Saizou roared and charged the carrier. Sean leapt into the air, the spike extending in a large tendril covered in sharp blades that sliced Saizou's back open as it made contact.

Landing, Sean spun on his foot and lashed out again. Saizou blocked the whipfist with his arms leaving long cuts in the process. He charged again roaring loudly. Sean's hammerfists came back and blocked the massive ogre's hands. The two stayed locked together. Sean gnashing his teeth as his larger opponent tried to overpower him.

Saizou grinned as he forced the Blacklight carrier to a kneeling position. "Not so tough now are you?" Sean glared at the ogre before gathering bio-mass to his legs and flipping his lower body forward. Both feet making contact with his opponent's jaw and sending him staggering back several steps.

Swinging his right hammerfist about, it connected solidly with Saizou's chest and sent him crashing to the ground. Sean breathed heavily for a few seconds as his arms shifted back to normal. "Take a dirt nap pal." Saizou's hand twitched.

Sean was sent flying when the large fist connected with his face. Moka, who had been watching the whole fight up to this point, lept into the way as Sean's body connected with hers. In the process, his hand grabbed the rosario around her neck and it snapped off the chain with little effort.

A large burst of energy blasted through the area. Sean staggered to his feet and looked down at the rosario in his hand, remembering vividly what she had said to him earlier that day. When the energy died down, the being that stood before him was both stunning and deadly.

Instead of the innocent pink haired, green eyed girl he had met. A woman with silver hair, red slitted eyes and an aura of pure power and pride greeted him. Her eyes turned to the Blacklight carrier with a look of contempt and curiousity. "Your power is very unusual. And I can sense much more within you." she said in a much more mature voice.

Sean tilted his head, "Guess your Moka's 'true self' huh?" The silver hair Moka nodded before turning her attention to Saizou who looked like he was nearly shitting himself. "You've done enough. Stay here while I finish this welp for putting his filthy hands on me."

In the blink of an eye she was infront of Saizou and kicked him hard enough in the face to send him slamming into a hillside and making a huge crater. "Know your place." she said darkly. Sean walked up from behind her and approached the downed form. "That lady here maybe done with you. But I sure as shit am not."

His right arm shifted into a large curved blade, "You only hurt others. You tried to hurt the only person who actually gave a fuck about me in weeks." Moka looked at him, her face passive but she was surprised to hear something like that from him.

Saizou looked from the blade to the cold look in the carrier's eyes. "What are you?" he asked in fear. Sean looked calm as he replied, "They call me a monster, a terrorist, a freak of nature. I'm all of these things." He raised the blade. "My name is Sean Mason. But to some, I am ARES. Product of the Blacklight virus!"

The blade plunged into Saizou, blood splashing all over the ground. Tendrils sprouted out of Sean's body and started wrapping around the ogre's massive form. Moka watched in morbid facination as the larger student's body was broken down and crushed before being assimilated into Sean's body.

Sean gripped his head as the last bits of the ogre was consumed:

_"So your going after Moka Akashiya? What makes you think you even have a chance?" asked someone from the shadows._

_"I'll give her an offer she can't refuse. She'll come around willingly, or by force." said Saizou with a dark chuckle._

_"Just remember you have another purpose. This new kid, I want you to find out what kind of monster he is and report back to me." said another shadow._

_"I know what the fuck I'm doing. What's the name of this kid again?" asked Saizou._

_"Mason, Sean M. Couldn't really find a lot in the school archieves. Guess the Headmaster figured out someone's been peeking at his information."_

_"Regardless we have to move in fast. Kuyo will see a threat in him, and we can't have the PSC getting involved too soon."_

_"Whatever. I'll get it done."_

Pulling out of the Web of Intrigue, Sean gasped. There was a lot more to this then he had thought. Who the hell was Saizou working for? Who the hell is the PSC? What the fuck was going on in this place?

"What did you do?" Sean looked up and say the silver haired Moka looking down at him with narrowed eyes. "I have the ability to consume my enemies. Their energy, memories and bio-mass merge into me making me stronger." He stood up and faced her, "Having someone like him stomping around would have turned out badly for someone else. I had to make sure he was no longer a threat."

Moka raised her hand and stopped him, "I did not need to know of your methods. I agree with what you had to do." She smirked, "Your full of surprises Sean Mason. But you are still under someone of my stature." Sean crossed his arms and smirked, "Is that so?"

Moka rolled her eyes and approached him, "I have many questions. And I expect you to answer them when we speak again. And you better take care of my outer persona." Sean nodded, "You got it." Moka reattatched the rosario to her choker. Her hair turned pink again and she collapsed in his arms. "And here I believed that things would be simple." he said as he lifted her in his arms bridal style and started walking toward the dorms once again.

As they walked, Moka smiled and cuddled into him as they traveled. Sean smiled, maybe coming here was a good idea after all.

_**A/N: For the record, if you've played the first Prototype then you know that it didn't take long for Alex to aquire all his powers quickly. So I did the same for Sean. And don't worry, the longer the story progresses the more you'll see what had happened to him during the outbreak before and after he was infected. Till next time guys, keep the reviews coming.**_


	3. Viral Lust

**_A/N: Back by popular demand. One of my reviews had a good question on whether or not I'm replacing Heller in Prototype 2. I don't really have an answer for that just yet. I have some ideas where Heller and Sean team up. Others where Sean takes Heller's place and altering the canon in P2 indefinately. I haven't decided yet. But you'll find out when I do_**

**_I own nothing._**

_Sean saw the large groups of infected fighting with the Blackwatch soldiers. It was a blood bath as the two sides killed each other mercilessly. Looking in the back seat, Carter and Annabelle huddled together in fear. "I'm getting you two out of here." he said with determination. "I'm scared Sean." said Annabelle. _

_Reaching back, he grasped both his siblings' hands with his. "No matter what happens, I won't let anything happen to you two. I promise." The younger kids smiled at him and nodded._

_Looking back at the battlefield that was once a normal street, Sean revved the engine of the hummer he found before slamming on the gas pedal. The vehicle flew down the road, running down anything that happened to be in the way. _

_At first everything seemed okay. But soon the infected took notice and started to swarm at the vehicle. Sean kept his boot down on the pedal as he ran the infected down one after another. One managed to leap up onto the hood. The teen quickly drew the pistol his father had given him and shot the creature twice in the head through the windshield causing it to drop off like dead weight. _

_They were halfway past the hive when something slammed hard into the hummer making it spin. Sean's head slammed into the window on the driver's side, shaking the stars away. He saw the hulking form of a Hunter charging at them. _

_He couldn't get a single word out as the creature slammed into the side of the hummer again making it flip over on it's side until it crashed into it's roof._

_Seconds passed, Sean crawled out from under the wreckage. Face bloodied and ears rinigng as he helped his brother and sister out of the vehicle. "Come on let's go!" He shouted as they ran. Dispite the bad limp he had and the pain wracking through his body, the teen managed to get his siblings close to the barrier before a loud roar cut through the air._

_The Hunter that flipped the hummer landed on the ground infront of them blocking their exit. Sean backed up, keeping himself between the infected creature and his brother and sister. _

_The Hunter hissed, blood and saliva dripping from it's jaws as it prepared to leap at them. "Carter, Annabelle, I want you two to run as fast as you can to the barrier." said Sean keeping his fearful gaze on the Hunter. "But Sean-" Carter said "RUN!" Sean shouted as he charged the creature. _

_It was a suicide move, but he needed to keep the thing distracted while his siblings escaped. The Hunter roared and lept at him. It's massive form slamming into Sean's smaller one and sending him crashing into a parked car. The sound of ribs shattering and the agonizing pain ripped through him as he hit the pavement. _

_The sound of Annabelle screaming made him snap out of it. The Hunter was chasing after them and gaining fast. Looking around, he saw a dead Blackwatch soldier clutching an M16. Using what strength he had, and fueled by fear and adrenaline, the teen got up and grabbed the rifle. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he screamed emptying the rifle into the creature's back._

_The Hunter roared and spun feeling the armor piercing rounds penetrate it's hide. It growled deeply before charging Sean again. Sean kept shooting, knowing that this was most likely his last stand._

_Suddently, a form fell from the sky and slammed into the Hunter. Crushing the creature with enough force to make a crater in the pavement._

_Sean froze, out of the smoke stepped a man wearing a leather jacket and a hoody. His arms shaped like deadly claws as he drove them into the Hunter and killing it. The teen smiled, they were saved, whoever this guy was he had just saved their lives._

_The man turned from the dead Hunter to his brother and sister who were watching the stranger wide eyed. We started walking toward them, Sean's smile faded as he saw the claws twitch with each step. _

_Carter and Annabelle watched the man in fear and awe as he approached. _

_The sound of flesh being pierced echoed through the air._

_Sean's world stopped._

_The man's claws were inside his brother and sister's chests as he raised them into the air. Black and red tendrils coming out of his body and began to absorb them. _

_A cry of pure pain and agony ripped from Sean's throat as he shot at the man with the rifle he held. The man didn't move as the rounds ripped through his body. Carter and Annabelle gave him one last look as they disappeared in the mass of tendirls._

_When it was over, the man turned to the enraged teen and began to stalk toward him. "YOU BASTARD! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Sean roared as he kept firing the rifle until the clip ran empty. The man walked right up to him, his right claw flashed and burrowed into the teen's stomach._

_Blood splurted from his mouth and gushed from the gaping wound in his torso. "Go ahead...do it...you piece of...shit!" Sean spat in his face as tears of anguish cascaded down his face. The man raised his other claw to strike the killing blow when gunfire ripped through the air and into the man forcing him to drop the teen._

_Sean watched through his darkening vision as the man fought and tore apart the Blackwatch soldiers. As he grew weaker, he felt a burning sensation start as his stomach where his wounds were that quickly spread through his whole body. _

_His last thought as the darkness and the flames took him was the dying faces of his family._

Sean opened his eyes and starred at the ceiling above him for several moments before he rolled out of bed. One of the many reasons why he never slept anymore...he kept seeing the past haunt him. Seeing the dying faces of those he swore to protect filled him with both sorrow and rage. And the pain would be with him forever.

Walking around the small bedroom, he entered the living room/ kitchen of the dorm room he had here at Yokai. Sitting at the lone table where a laptop sat waiting for him. After bypassing the multiple security windows he locked the small computer with. Sean began going through every scrap of data he managed to gather from every soldier, scientist, and VIPs involved with Blackwatch he had managed to aquire during his time after he became infected.

The laptop's hardrive was completely full on data involving the Blacklight virus, Hope Idaho, Elizabeth Greene, PARIAH, Blackwatch, Gentek, the incident in New York, but more importantly...vital data on Alex Mercer.

Now that he was out of New York he had the time to review everything he had gathered. Much of it disturbed him more than he thought it would. The fact that Greene was now a part of Mercer was beyond just 'bad news'. The bastard was powerful, and god only knew what was going through his head.

It had been two weeks since he arrived in Yokai Academy. And since then he'd been watching the news to see if anything important came up. New York was being put back together now that the infection had died out. But Mercer went undeground off the grid. He was still considered the most wanted man in the US in every law enforcement agency and the military for his involvement in the outbreak. But Sean knew it would take more than all of that to take him down for good.

With a sigh, the viral teen closed the laptop and locked up his room before heading out toward the school. Many of the male populace keeping their distance. Rumors had spread about Saizou's 'disappearence'. But many people knew that he and Sean had fought on school grounds. Many believed that Sean killed the larger student...they weren't far from the truth.

Exiting the dorm, the carrier was greeted with the sight of a happy Moka waiting for him. "Good morning Sean-kun. Did you sleep well?" Sean yawned, "Not really to be honest. Bad dreams." Moka nodded sadly, after the fight when she regained conciousness, Sean told her about what he carried. A virus capable of giving him powers that were deadly and destructive.

Thankfully she was unaffected by the virus since her immune system far surpassed any other being alive because she was a vampire. That gave Sean some relief whenever she latched onto him for a 'snack' every know and again.

Dispite everything, she still wanted to be around him. Saying that it was his powers that saved them from Saizou, and that no matter what she'd still be with him. Sean smiled at the memory, he wanted to tell her everything...but he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

He wasn't ready to accept a lot of the things that had happened to himself either.

They walked in silence the whole way. All the while Moka kept stealing glances at her male friend. What he had told her on their first day here was a big shock. But she knew that deep down there was a lot more to be told. But she could tell that it was very painful for Sean to recall what had happened for him to get his powers.

So she would wait until he was ready for him to tell her. And she'd be there to help him through it when he did.

Arriving at the school's enterance, Sean's senses perked. His vision turned red and a pulse that only he could see was sent out through the surrounding area. After several moments, the pulse came back after detecting something. "Hay Moka, go on ahead without me. I'm going to check something out."

Moka gave him an odd look before nodding, "Alright, don't be too late." she replied before bounding off to class.

Sean turned to where the pulse had rebounded and leapt into the air. Opening his arms an legs so that he could glide over the forest to locate the disturbance he felt. It didn't take long for him to locate a small lake in a clearing. Sending out another pulse, a lone figure was highlighted in his tinted vision on the ground close to the shoreline.

Dropping down lightly, Sean walked toward where the figure was and got a sense of de'ja vu. Sitting on the ground was a girl who was just as pretty as Moka. Short cut blue hair framing a heart shaped face with violet colored eyes that looked pleadingly at him. "Please...help me."

Sean moved forward and knelt down to her level, "Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" The girl leaned forward and pressed herself into him. Sean blushed when he realised that the girl was very...'gifted' in the chest department. "My chest...it hurts so much..." she whimpered.

For many guys this would be a dream come true. But to Sean it was far from it. Something in the back of his mind screamed that something wasn't right with this situation. "I could go get the nurse." he said trying to fight the blush he had.

The girl held him tighter, her chest crushing to his. "Don't leave me alone...please?" she begged leaning back and looking at him with wide fearful eyes. Sean swallowed hard, this girl was something else. His senses were going haywire, something was definately wrong.

With a sigh, the Blacklight carrier scooped the girl up in his arms and started walking back to the school. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest. "Thank you." she whispered. "No problem." he said back trying to ignore the fact a strange, yet stunning girl was in his arms once again.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono." said the girl as she curled into him more. "Sean Mason. What were you doing out here alone?" he asked trying to get more information. "I was taking a shortcut to school when I suddently didn't feel well. It was a good thing you found me." said Kurumu with a bright smile.

_"Way to convient. She's up to something."_ Sean thought to himself as they exited the forest and headed toward the school's gates. Kurumu snuggled into him again and Sean felt his senses spike again. It was at that moment that he remembered something he had read in the library a week ago.

_Sean sat in the library going over a large book. Said book explained everything and anything about different classes of monsters. After the fight with Saizou and seeing Moka's true power he wanted to learn what he could in case he had to fight again._

_And considering the place he was in and what he saw after he consumed Saizou another fight could be right around the corner._

_He flipped a page and stopped seeing what looked like a beautiful woman with batwings, a spear tipped tail and long nails that rivaled his claws in sharpness._

_"Succubus. Able to charm men into becoming their obedient love slaves. A fully grown Succubus can easily enslave whole towns with their power once matured. While a young Succubus' abilities maybe less potent then when they are older, use caution when approached by one."_

_Sean leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh._

Pulling out of his thoughts, Sean noticed that they were infront of the school, and Kurumu was looking at him oddly. "Are you alright Sean-kun?" she asked sweetly. Deciding to play along for now he smiled back, "Everything's perfect."

Sean noticed the glint in her eyes and couldn't help but think, _"You don't have me snared sweetheart. You'll be in for a big surprise later."_ "Sean-kun!" They looked up and saw Moka runing to them. A scowl passed over Kurumu's face seeing the pink haired vampire.

"Where have you been? And who is this?" she asked looking Kurumu up and down with narrowed eyes. "This is Kurumu Kurono. She was having a bit of trouble in the woods and I decided to help her to the nurse's office." said Sean.

Kurumu lept out of his arms, "And I'm feeling much better now. Thank you Sean-kun, see you around." without another word she ran off. Moka looked after her with a raised eyebrow. "Strange." "She's a Succubus." Moka whirled around and saw Sean look after the blue haired girl with a hard look. "She was using the whole damsel in distress rountine to charm me into a thrall. Luckily I think my abilities negate it's effects."

"Why would she try to do that?" she asked. "I don't know yet. Moka, keep a look out for anything odd with her around. I have a feeling things will get a little dicey if we're not careful." Sean said as they walked into the school. Moka nodded.

The two were unaware of the pair of violet eyes glaring at them from a hidden spot. "Damn you Moka. You will not get in my way."

X

The day progressed without incident, yet to Sean it felt like something was going to happen and soon. Coming out of their last class of the day, Sean and Moka walked through the halls of the school toward the exit.

"Now I remember why I slacked off so much back home when I was at school. Classes are fucking boring." Sean said scratching the back of his neck. Moka sighed, "At least your keeping a high grade point average, yet I don't understand how you can while you seem to sleep through every period." Sean smirked at her, "It's a gift." Moka rolled her eyes as they entered the main atrium.

Immediately the two knew something was off. The place was crowded with only the male students, and each of them looked like a zombie. "This don't look sketchy or anything." Sean said keeping his guard up.

"MOKA!" The two looked up and saw Kurumu standing on the railing above them, a fierce glare fixed on the pink haired vampire. Leaping from the railing, a group of guys caught her and lowered her to the floor gently. "It's because of you that my plan isn't working like it should be." said the blue haired girl.

"Plan? What plan?" asked Moka. Kurumu smirked, "As a Succubus, it is within my power to bend the minds of men to my will. But because of you I can't succeed!" she growled. "No matter what I do, more guys around here seem to choose you over me! What do you have that I don't!" She took a breath, "The only way I can ensure my plan will work is to get rid of you. But first..."

Kurumu's eyes settled on Sean who narrowed his own dangerously. "Oh Sean-kun. Why don't you and I get to know one another better? I mean, I can give you better company than a vampire that only sees you as a snack."

Moka looked mortified, "I do not consider him a snack! He's my friend I would never hurt him!" she shouted.

Sean could feel something trying to overpower his senses like before, only this time it was stronger. Kurumu approached him and started drawing circles on his chest with her finger, "Why don't you and I get out of here. Hmm?"

His hand lashed out and grabbed Kurumu's, "I'm not becoming one of your thralls." he shoved her back a few steps and cracked his neck, "And I won't stand by while you threaten Moka." Kurumu growled, "Why won't my charms work on you?" Sean smirked, "My genetics, I can't be controlled through my mind or my emotions. Sorry, I'm not one for taking orders."

The Succubus clentched her fists as she glared at the two before her. Opening her hands, long sharp nails extended from her fingers. Two bat-like wings and a tail coming out of her back revealing her true form. "After everything I did...I humiliated myself to try and get you to notice. But no...all you care about is her!" She flapped her wings and hovered above the ground. "If I can't have you Sean...you can die with her!"

Kurumu flew at them like a bullet. Sean shoved Moka aside as the sound of flesh being sliced resounded through the halls, blood splashing across the floor.

Moka looked on in horror as Kurumu's hand pierced Sean's chest. Her sharp nails extending out his back as blood poured out from the wound. Kurumu looked from where her hand penetrated the carrier's chest to his eyes.

She paled.

Sean glared back at her, looking as though nothing had occured at all. Reaching up, he grabbed the Succubus' arm and slowly pulled it out of his chest. His injury healing quickly with each passing moment. "That...hurt..." he said darkly. With the limb removed, he swung around and three Kurumu through the nearby window.

Looking back at Moka he shrugged, "She doesn't take rejection well does she?" Moka still looked shocked seeing him with no injuries. Looking back to the shattered window, Sean walked out of the atrium and out the school gates seeing Kurumu hovering in the air ready to attack again.

The young Succubus could only look on as Sean's arms shifted and changed into their claw forms. Holding one up, he beconed her to come at him. "Come on sweetheart, what else you got?" Kurumu screamed before diving down at him.

Sparks flew as claws met claws again and again. Kurumu came at the Blacklight carrier with everything she had, only for him to block each of her attacks. When she came around for a straight dive, Sean flipped out of the way, shifting his right arm into it's whipfist form as she passed by.

Spinning on his heel, Sean lashed out. The whipfist extending into the air and grabbing Kurumu by the foot and retracting back to him. Leg in hand, Sean slammed the Succubus into the ground before throwing her into a tree, with the whipfist still attatched, he snapped her back like a bunji cord and threw her into the wall of the school.

Dispite the damage she took, Kurumu stood up on shaky legs ready to fight on. Sean lashed his whipfist about like a whip, the claws on his left hand flexing every now and again as he watched her. "My turn." he said gathering bio-mass to his legs. Kurumu's back hit the wall and she started to shake...she was going to die.

He charged her in a dead run. Whipfist and claws ready to strike and tear her apart. Kurumu screamed, covering her face with her hands as tears fell from her eyes.

She waited. But instead of razor sharp blades tearing into her flesh, she felt a pair of normal hands gently taking her hands from her face. She looked up and saw Sean looking down at her sadly. "Why? Why would you do this to people?"

More tears fell from Kurumu's eyes, "M-My race is dying. When we reach a certain age we are suppose to find our 'Destined Ones'. Our true mates to be bonded to for life to marry and help us bare children. Some of my kind go through their whole lives unable to find their Destined One...I..." She started to sob. "I just wanted to find him."

Sean hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. Her claws and wings receeding as she held onto him like a lifeline. He looked over her head and saw Moka watching. She had heard everything and was smiling and nodding in understanding.

Kurumu's sobs slowed into hiccups as Sean patted her back. "I can't blame you for wanting to find your true love. People do crazy things in the name of love, you wouldn't be the first." he pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Instead of trying to control everyone. Try making friends. Show people who you really are. Who knows, you just might run into your mate one day."

The young Succubus smiled, "Thank you Sean." Sean smiled, "How bout we start fresh?" Kurumu nodded, "I'd...I'd like that very much." "We'll be your friends Kurumu-san." said Moka approaching. "I'm sorry. Both of you." said Kurumu shamefully. "Your forgiven, just becareful where you shove those claws next time huh?" said Sean smirking.

The girls giggled. Sean wiped the last tear from Kurumu's face, "Your a gorgeous girl sweetheart. Your Destined One will be one lucky bastard some day." With that he and Moka walked away back to the dorms.

Back against the wall, Kurumu was blushing as she watched them walk away. Holding a hand over her rapidly beating heart as her violet orbs remained on Sean's back.

X

The next day, Moka and Sean walked together to school like they did every morning. "You know, with the rate fights keep breaking out around me you should start selling tickets." said Sean. Moka giggled at the joke as they approached the enterance gate.

"Sean-kun! Moka-san!" The duo turned and saw Kurumu running up to them, a paper bag in hand. "Hay Kurumu, everything okay?" asked Sean. The Succubus nodded with a slight blush, "I wanted to give you both something as an apology for what happened the other day. I made them myself." She opened the bag to show over a dozen cookies.

Sean smiled and took one out and eatting it whole. "Whoa, these are pretty good thanks." Moka took one and well and smelled it before taking a bite, "Your right they are really good." Kurumu smiled, "I'm glad you like them...and there's something else."

They looked at the Succubus who's blush seemed to magnify. "I...spoke with my mother last night. And she told me the best way to find my Destined One." "Oh?" said Sean taking another cookie. "Y-Yeah. She said that the way a Succubus can find her true love is through her charms. I thought that meant controling men...but as it turns out it's the opposite."

"Meaning?" asked Moka. Kurumu smiled, "Meaning our Destined One is uneffected by our charms." Sean paused in mid-bite as everything started sinking in. "You don't mean..." Kurumu wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face in his neck, "That's right...your my Destined One Sean-kun!"

"WHAT!" Moka shouted. "That's right. Sean-kun and I were meant for each other." said Kurumu.

Moka grabbed Sean's arm and tried to pull him away from the Succubus, "How can he be your Destined One? You tried to kill him yesterday!" she shouted. Kurumu grabbed his other arm and pulled back, "He is uneffected by my charms and he bested me in combat, he is my true mate!"

Sean was in a daze as he was tugged back and forth. He was both exstatic and afraid. Exstatic because he had two gorgeous girls fighting over him. Afraid because he had a feeling things could get really ugly in the near future.

**_A/N: Things are progressing slowly, but it's needed to make sure that every detail is looked over and checked before each post. If you guys have any ideas for this fic let me know and I'll see if I can integrate it in some way. Reviews = update._**


	4. Outcasts

**_A/N: Next chapter up! I'm trying to work my way as quickly as I can through most of the beginning of the series so that I can focus on the spots where I'm hoping to add to with my own unique flare. _**

**_I own nothing_**

Weeks seemed to blur by. And as time passed Sean found himself feeling more and more like his old self before he became a Blacklight carrier.

Moka and Kurumu helped him in more ways then they would possibly know. They were there for him when he needed it. Infact there wasn't a day that neither one of them weren't with him. It was both flattering...and kind of taxing.

Both girls fought over his attention constantly. Moka, wanting to have his blood and be as close as possible. And Kurumu, who kept burrowing his face into her well endowed cleavage and proclaiming her undying love for her 'Destined One'. Any guy would be lucky in his position, but it felt more like an uphill battle he'd never win.

He liked both girls equally, but they just kept trying to one up each other like it was some kind of contest with him as the prize. Dispite the oddness of the whole ordeal...it had become a normal routine for Sean. Something he really needed right now.

X

Today was the day midterm results were posted for the students to see. Sean looked through the long lists of names until he saw his. _"Mason, Sean...29. Awesome, guess consuming all those smart bastards from Blackwatch paid off after all."_ he thought grinning. "I got 13!" Exclaimed Moka skipping over. "Thats great Moka. I got 29." said Sean.

"288! Awwww man!" Kurumu groaned "Well if you focused more on your studying than trying to get Sean-kun in your bed you wouldn't do so badly." said Moka with a sweatdrop. "Better in my bed then your pantry!" Kurumu shot back.

Sean sighed, "Shit...here we go again."

X

While this was going on, a girl no older than 11 approached the board. She wore a brown uniform with a cape on her shoulders with a large witches hat on her head where brown hair came down from under and just barley touched her chin. Nerviously, she found her name.

"Yukari Sendou...Number 1. Great!" She said smiling brightly.

"Well, well, well." said a voice from behind her. "Looks like you got top scores again. Looks like you did deserve to skip grades." The little girl turned and saw another student with two others behind him. "Don't get a swelled head." hissed the class rep. "To me, you're just a little brat who is still stuck to mommy and daddy."

The rep's hand lashed out and swatted Yukari's hat off her head, "What is with your uniform? I hate people who stand out!" He growled raising his hand to strike again. A hand suddently closed around his throat cutting off his air supply. "Touch her again, and I'll send you back to your mommy and daddy in ribbons."

The class rep looked into the cold eyes of Sean who was now lifting him off the ground by his throat. "Back off asshole, this doesn't concern-ACK!" Sean gripped the punk's throat tighter. "Wrong! My concern is to those being picked on by fuck-heads like you! What's that matter shitbag, your scores so low you deem it right to pick on those smarter than you?"

Moka and Kurumu walked up seeing what was happening. Ready and waiting just incase.

"Don't you know what she is?" gasped the rep. "She's a witch!" he shouted. "So what if she's a witch? Your a worthless punk picking on little girls." Sean said dragging the rep closer, "If I catch you picking on her again. Your _fucking _dead. You get me?" Without a response he threw the class rep into his cronies sending all three crashing through a bench.

Rolling his shoulders, Sean picked up the hat on the ground and dusted it off before handing it back to the girl. "You okay?" he asked with concern. "Is it true?" she asked looking up at him. "What?" asked Sean. "That you don't care I'm a witch?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Sean smiled, "Of course not. What you are should never matter, it's who you are that counts." Yukari smiled widely before hugging Sean as tightly as she could, "Thank you. I'm Yukari Sendou, it's nice to meet you." Sean smiled again, "Sean Mason." He motioned to the girls, "These are my friends Moka and Kurumu."

"I've heard of all of you." said Yukari. "Two of the prettiest girls in school and a mysterious monster who is unknown by many. I can't believe I got to meet you." she said excitedly. "Well we are pretty popular huh?" said Kurumu. "I meant Sean." said Yukari making the Succubus facefault.

Sean shook his head, "Lets take this somewhere else." he said as they headed to the cafeteria.

X

"Wow, your the smartest girl in the whole school?" asked Moka shocked. "Sure am!" Yukari boasted. "Must be lonely without kids your own age around." said Kurumu. Yukari shook her head and frowned, "It is, especially if your a witch."

"I've read about it. It's because you more human than anything correct?" asked Sean getting a nod in response. "You probably wouldn't understand." said Yukari. Sean looked at his hand and clentched his fist a moment, "Trust me, I'd probably understand better than you would think." Yukari looked at him and noticed the far off look in his eyes, almost like he was looking into the past.

"This girl is going to be trouble." Kurumu whispered to Moka. "What makes you say that?" asked the vampire. "She has a crush on Sean-kun. Just watch." replied the Succubus.

"So, Sean-san, do you have a girlfriend?" Yukari asked. Sean looked at her oddly and shook his head, "No. I have friends who are girls and that's about it." Yukari beamed, "Then I'll be your girlfriend!"

"WHAT!" Sean, Moka and Kurumu shouted at the same time. "We're perfect for each other! I've fallen in love with you Sean-kun!" the young witch confessed. "Uh, sorry Yukari, but your a little young for me." said Sean feeling very uncomfortable. "I'll be twelve soon. Come on Sean-kun we'll be perfect for each other!"

Sean took a deep breath, "How do you figure?" he asked honestly. "Ummm, well, I...I gotta go!" she suddently vanished in a puff of black smoke. "Can I have just one day where shit isn't so weird?" Sean asked outloud.

Sadly it wasn't the last the group saw of Yukari. Everywhere they went Yukari was right there. Clinging onto Sean and asking a barrage of questions. She wanted to know what kind of monster he was. Everything she researched came up empty when compared to the powers that some people have claimed to have seen.

"Why can't you tell me?" Yukari asked from her spot on Sean's back. "It's against the rules." Sean said not breaking stride. "But I told you I was a witch! You can tell me." pleaded the witch. "It's personal...and very painful to bring up right now." said Sean trying to avoid the conversation.

"But-" "He doesn't wanna talk about it! So leave us alone!" shouted Kurumu. "You can't make me!" Yukari shouted. Kurumu stomped toward the witch only for the little girl to wave a wand and a large basin to slam on the Succubus' head dropping her to the floor. "Kurumu!" Sean shouted helping her to her feet, "Ow...damn brat." she muttered.

Sean spun around to the cheering witch who stopped on the spot seeing the anger on his face. "Why the hell did you do that?" he asked heatedly. "She's trying to take you away from me! I had to protect you!" Yukari exclaimed. "The last thing...the _very_ last thing I need it to be protected." said Sean. "Kurumu and Moka are my friends, and I hate it when someone tried to hurt them. Now apologise!"

Yukari looked to the floor, "I thought you were different." She glared up at him with tears in her eyes, "BAKA I HATE YOU!" she shouted as several pails crashed on Sean's head as she ran off down the hall. Sean shook himself of the minor pain as he looked at where she was. "Poor kid." he mumbled.

"She attacked you, these nothing to sympathise about." said Kurumu. "That's were your wrong. From what I've read witches are always looked down upon by both monsters and humans. Their outcasts in the worse possible ways. And if anyone can understand her it would be me." said Sean.

"It must be hard...poor Yukari." said Moka. "It's not an easy life. And she's too young to go through it all alone." said Sean heading in the direction Yukari went. To him, Yukari reminded him a lot of his sister Annabelle. They had the same spark, the same innocence and they were both really smart for their age.

And he'd be damned if anything happened to her.

X

Yukari's back hit the tree behind her, her broken wand in her hand as the class representative and his cronies transformed into large lizards. She shook in fear realising that no one would be coming to help her this time.

"Hay boss, let's eat her." said one of the lizards. "Good idea, I'll bite her head off. Bet her brains alone will be filling. Face it kid, nobody cares about you! No one can save you!" exclaimed the class rep as they closed in.

The silence around them was shattered by a battle cry. A form fell from the sky and slammed into the ground between Yukari and the lizard men causing black and red spikes to shoot out of the ground sending the lizard men flying back.

"Yukari!" Moka shouted as she and Kurumu ran over to her. "Moka? Kurumu?" Yukari gasped, "Where's Sean-kun?"

When the dust settled, Sean stood up right. His hammerfists at his sides as he glared at the lizard monsters. "Get out of our way!" the class rep shouted. Sean began stalking forward. "I warned you. About what would happen. If you bothered Yukari again." he said darkly as the temperature around them started to drop. "And what are you going to do about it?" asked the class rep as sweat traveled down his face from the killer intent.

Sean's hammerfists shifted into their claw form making Yukari gasp seeing such a strange transformation. "I'm going to skin you alive." Sean said stalking foward. "Wait Sean-kun! I want to fight." said Moka. "Me too." said Kurumu turning to her true form.

Sean took off Moka's rosario. Everyone in the area, save for Sean shivered at the demonic aura that flooded the area as Moka changed into her inner self. "Sean Mason. We meet again." said Inner Moka. "Thought you could use a good workout." Sean said motioning to the three lizard men.

The girls charged the two lizard men. Kurumu flying around her opponent's attacks while delivering cuts to wherever he was exposed. Inner Moka looked at her opponent with passiveness as he ran at her, "Your dead bitch!"

Inner Moka lept over him and swung her foot around. "Know your place." The lizard man's head took the full force of the kick sending him flying across the field and slamming into his partner. Both crashing hard into the dirt and remaining motionless.

Sean stalked toward the class rep. The lizard monster launched at him with claws and teeth ready. Sean dodged around the attack and slashed his own claws. The class rep screamed as his left arm was sliced clean off.

He turned around only for his other arm to be taken off as well. The whimpering monster fell to the ground with his stumps squirting blood all over. "No...NO! GET AWAY!" he screamed trying to crawl away using his feet as Sean skulked toward him. The carrier lashed out and picked the class rep up by his throat. "Please...spare me..."

Without warning, Sean plunged his right claw through the lizard monster's chest. "Go to hell." Sean said as tendrils sprouted and began to consume his opponent.

Inner Moka watched with light facination, while Kurumu and Yukari watched horrified as the class rep was absorbed into Sean who gripped his head as he wall pulled into the web of intrigue.

"_Yukari Sendou. Heh, kid's nothing more than an annoying freak that shouldn't even be here." Said the class rep. as an image of Yukari flashed by._

"_She needs to be knocked down a few pegs, Screw what the boss says." said one of his cronies._

"_What about that guy that gave us trouble. Mason." asked the other showing an image of himself holding the class rep by his throat._

"_Let me worry about him. The boss wants him alive, said something about having a use for his abilities." said the class rep._

"_What about the little witch?"_

"_What do you think? asked the class rep sarcastically._

Sean breathed heavily for a moment as he came back to reality. "Damn, that never gets easier." he muttered standing up straight again. Moka, with her rosario back on, was at his side. "Are you alright?" Sean nodded, "Yeah, evidentally those bastards planned this. They were hoping to get Yukari alone."

He looked at Kurumu and Yukari who were looking at him with wide eyes. "Sorry you two had to see that. I'm afraid that it is a curse that comes with what I am." "What are you exactly? I have never seen any monster do that before." said Kurumu. Sean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not a monster. I'm a virus."

All three girls looked at him in shock. Sean turned away from them, "I was human once. Before my home was torn apart by a viral outbreak. I lost everything, including my humanity. I became a walking virus because of one man...the one who started the outbreak and left a path of devistation and death in his wake."

Shaking his head again, Sean turned back to the girls. "If you don't want to be around me anymore than I'll understand. After everything you've witnessed today I wouldn't be surprised." Moka approached him with a smile, "I already know all of this Sean-kun. I am not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." said Kurumu smiling. "You are my Destined One, I will not abandon you simply because of your curse." Sean smiled and looked at Yukari who had tears in her eyes. "Why? Why did you save me?"

Sean knelt down to her level, "Because I know what it's like to be an outcast. Hated because you are different than others. Not human, but not a monster." He smiled, "We're still your friends, little sis. No matter what." Yukari looked gobsmacked before breaking into a wide smile and hugging him tightly. Sean hugged her back, and felt a little bit of the weight on his shoulders being lifted.

X

"So Yukari is getting along with her class now?" asked Sean curiously as he and Moka headed to class the next day. "Yes," Moka nodded happily. "She apologized for pulling so many pranks on her classmates and she's been doing better." "That's good," Sean nodded. "At least she won't be bullied anymore. We probably took care of that."

"Mokaaaaaaa, Sean-kunnn!" a young voice called in a sing-song tone. "Huh?" Both vampire and virus turned to see who was calling for them. To their surprise, Yukari was skipping towards them before she pressed herself between them. "Hi!" the tiny witch smiled. "How are my two future lovers?"

"HUH!" Sean and Moka exclaimed, dumbfounded by Yukari's proclamation. "Well," Yukari admitted shyly. "Ever since I saw you both in action, I just couldn't bear to be away from you both. In other words, I'M IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF YOU!"

"Now hold on a goddamn second!" Sean gaped. "How…how can you be in love with both of us?" "Love knows no bounds!" Yukari announced. "We're all meant to be! It's fate!" "Oh." Moka gulped. She didn't know what to say in this situation. Yukari seemed downright determined to keeping a relationship with her and Sean. How an eleven-year old wanted a three-way relationship was beyond her.

It seemed like another day at Yokai Academy.

_**A/N: I've really found my groove. Keep the reviews coming guys, I like knowing what you all think.**_


	5. Wolf's Bane

_**A/N: Been getting some good reviews, I'm glad you guys are liking the fic so much. I'm going to try and crank out chapters as fast as I can so you guys can keep reading so be ready.**_

_**I own nothing**_

Sean rolled his shoulders until he heard them crack loudly. The last week had been hell from beginning to end.

After Yukari had joined their little group, Sean had been literally facing down people left and right. First was the group of three guys who each loved one of the girls that called themselves the Love-Love Alliance. Sean had laughed at the name and the studpidity of the dumbasses in question.

When they resorted to stalking Moka, Kurumu and Yukari while taking cheep shots at him when his guard was down. Sean went all out on the freaks and showed them that if they kept it up they wouldn't live very long. Needless to say they backed off seeing the murderous Blacklight carrier wielding a massive blade for an arm.

Then there was the incident that occured while the group was picking out a school club. And how the swim club did all in it's power to try and get him to join. He turned it down, but when the club leader threw water on Moka causing her unimaginable pain Sean snapped.

The Mermaid could only watch in horror as he took down her whole club with little effort before spearing her through the middle with his whipfist arm. She didn't get a chance to scream before he consumed her, earning the ability to breath underwater and swim like a torpedo in any form of water.

Looking around as he entered the schoolyard, he noticed that every student gave him a wide birth. Rumors about his abilities had spread like wildfire. And they were able to piece together the fact that the missing students might be because of him.

They were afraid of him...good.

The only people at the school that mattered to Sean were Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. Everyone else could fuck off for all he cared. "Morning Sean-kun." Moka chirped walking up to him. "Hay Moka." he replied smiling. Seeing the look in her eyes, he sighed before lowering his chirt collar, "Breakfest is served." he said chuckling.

She beamed before latching onto his neck. After a few swallows she pulled away smiling, "Sweet with a hint of spice, delicious." she said happily. Sean chuckled again, "Glad to know I'm your favorite flavor."

"Sean-kun!" Sean looked up only for his face to be enveloped in a large pair of breasts. "Morning Kurumu." he mumbled into her chest. "How is my Destined One today?" she asked rubbing her face in his hair. "Living every man's dream." he said jokingly as they pulled apart seeing both Moka and Kurumu blush. A sudden weight on his back told him that Yukari had arrived, "Sleep well little sis?" he asked as they walked into the school.

"Mmmhmm." Yukari nodded from her spot on his back. "You think the newspaper club will be fun?" she asked. "Maybe, we won't know till we give it a try said Moka as they entered the proper classroom.

Ms. Nekonome looked up and smiled, "Hello everyone. Welcome to the newspaper club! Your club president should be arriving soon." The door opened and a student a few grades ahead of them walked in, "And here he is now. Gin, I'm leaving everything to you." said Nekonome as she skipped out of the room.

The man smiled as he stood at the head of the class, "Morning everyone, my name is Ginei Morioka. You can call me Gin." he said smiling widely.

Sean instantly didn't like him. Something about him felt off, almost like he was hiding something. And he really didn't like the way his eyes were roaming over Moka and Kurumu. "Ah, you two must be Moka and Kurumu. It is an honor having such beautiful ladies in my presence."

The Blacklight carrier growled making Gin's smile faulter. "Sean Mason. I have heard many things about you. Most of it...unpleasant." Sean smirked, "Then you outta know what happens to people who hurt my friends."

Gin looked calm, but on the inside he shivered as he remembered what he was told about what happened to the president of the swim club. _"He's going to be trouble."_ he thought looking at the girls again.

X

Even before he became a living virus, Sean was known well for staying calm and relaxed in most situations. Sadly, the one he found himself in was not one of them.

He found himself moving several large boxes of supplies from one side of the school back to the club's room. Yukari walked next to him offering to help him with the task. "I really fucking hate that guy." Sean growled as they approached the door. "He does seem a bit of a jerk. To you and me anyway." said Yukari.

They walked into the classroom, Sean set the boxes aside and looked up...his blood boiling instantly. "Just a little higher girls." said Gin from his spot on a nearby desk. Moka and Kurumu were on two chairs trying to put posters high on the wall, but from what Sean was seeing it wasn't the posters that Gin was looking at.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sean roared making everyone jump. "Sean-kun what's wrong?" asked Moka. "This fucking perv was looking up your skirts while you were putting the posters up!" Sean seethed with his skin rippling with his anger. The girls gasped before turning angry glares on Gin.

Gin held up his hands, "Now now Sean, that's no way to be acting around ladies." Sean stalked forward, murder and bloodshed clear in his eyes. "Fuck you, you sick little freak! Give me one reason why I shouldn't expose your organs to daylight!"

"Sean-kun stop!" Moka shouted getting his attention. Sean snapped out of his angry haze, "Moka?" "Listen to yourself, true what he did was wrong and dispicable. But that does not give you the right to hurt him like you were implying." she scolded.

"But Moka I-" "No Sean! It's enough, your my friend, but right now you sound more like a heartless killer."

Sean's eyes widened and his face paled. A particular memory hitting him hard;

_Sean cut down the last Blackwatch soldier. His claws slicing clean through the man's body like a knife through wet paper. The body falling in bloody pieces and combining with the mutilated corpses of his comrades on the ground. _

_Turning from the bloody mess, Sean looked at the small group of people they were about to gun down. "Are you all alright?" he asked approaching slowly. A man in the group grabbed a dropped rifle and aimed at him, "S-Stay back!"_

_Sean stopped, shifting his arms back to normal as he raised his hands. "Hay, I'm not the enemy. I'm just trying to help." "We don't need _your_ help you monster!" screamed a woman. "You slaughtered those men! How do we know you won't do the same to us?"_

_The teen took a few steps back, "I'm not a monster." he mumbled. "I AM NOT A MONSTER!" he shouted. The man holding the rifle fired, the round going through Sean's chest where his heart would have been._

_Sean looked down at the fast healing wound before looking back up at the shocked group. "I knew it! He has no heart" The man shouted. "He's nothing but a heartless killing machine!" Sean winced before taking a few steps back._

_Turning, he ran out of the alleyway and up a nearby building. Only to leap off and glide as far away from the area as possible._

Sean put his hand over his chest were a normal person would feel a heartbeat. The same place the man in his memory had shot him. Nothing. No rythum, no sound...just emptiness.

"Sean-kun?" asked Moka concerned. He had been silent for a while now. The carrier looked up and she was shocked to see pain reflected in his eyes. Without a word he spun around and all but ran out of the room. The girls looked at each other a moment deeply concerned for him.

X

The sunset in the distance bathed the whole area in an ocean of purple, red and orange. Sean sat on the highest spire of the school and watched as the star disappeared over the horizon. He'd been up there since he fled from the club room. Moka's words echoing through his head like a haunting mantra.

_"You sound like a heartless killer."_ "I'm not a heartless killer." he whispered to the wind. The young vampire's words hit him harder than any tank round, for the longest time he was afraid of becoming like Alex Mercer. Killing, slaughting and consuming anything in his path for the sake of survival.

"I'll never be like him...I'd rather die then become what he is." Sean said clentching his fist. _"You already are."_ spoke a voice in the back of his mind. _"Your a killer. A virus that only destroys."_ spoke another. Sean clutched his head, "No." _"How many people have you killed? How many have you consumed?"_

Sean gritted his teeth as the voices got louder. The voices of those he had consumed now assaulting his mind like dozens of sharp daggers. _"Killer."_ _"Monster."_ _"You will fade into nothing."_ _"A virus cannot feel. It cannot be loved. Everyone you care about will leave you."_

He gripped his head tighter, "Shut up." _"Your hunger for death and chaos will overpower you."_ "Shut up!" _"You are just another Alex Mercer."_ "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He roared. The sound of his voice sending birds flying away all over the area. Sean now stood breathing heavily, the voices now silent.

The sun finished setting over the horizon and he just stood there taking deep breaths. "I am who I am...not what I am. No matter what happens, I won't let anything jeapordize that." he said outloud.

X

Moka watched the sun disappear over the horizon, depression and sorrow leaking off of her in waves.

She thought back to what she had said to Sean earlier and felt guilt seep into her stomach. How could she have said that to him? After what he was able to tell her and the others it was hard for him to fully come to grips with what he had become.

Even though he still wasn't giving them the whole story, he trusted them enough to tell them what he could as a sign of trust. And she had betrayed that on some level.

Thinking about the ways she could make it up to her male friend. Moka didn't hear the door leading to the roof open. "Oh, Moka. I didn't think you'd be up here." she turned and saw Gin approaching her. She glared at him, what he had done when she and Kurumu's backs were turned still fresh in her mind.

"What do you want?" she asked with discontempt. "Just wanted to talk. It looks like you need it." said Gin with a smile, "After all, it's must be hard having to deal with a loose cannon like Sean Mason."

Moka whirled on him, "Don't speak about Sean-kun like that! You have no idea what he has been through or who he is!" she exclaimed turning to leave.

Gin grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Your better off without him Moka-chan. He'll just hurt you." Moka struggled, "He will not! Sean-kun would never hurt me or the others!" Gin's grip hardened as she struggled, "Let me go!"

"I don't think so." Gin said grimly. "Your mine now Moka-chan." Moka struggled harder and managed to pull away, but falling on the ground in the process. "I don't belong to you." she said with her voice shaking.

Gin approached her, she began crawling back as he closed in. "You will be mine. Even if I have to force you to be mine!" he shouted leaping at her. Moka closed her eyes and screamed.

The sound of flesh striking flesh rang out. Moka opened her eyes in time to see Sean drop from the sky and deliver a powerful right hook to the man's face. Gin flew across the rooftop and slid across the ground. "Asshole." Sean spat as he helped Moka up, "Everything alright?" he asked.

Moka looked at him a moment before hugging him. "I'm so sorry Sean-kun." she said in his chest. Sean hugged her back, "It's okay Moka." The sound of chuckling broke them apart as they saw Gin getting back to his feet. "You just don't know when your not wanted do you?" he asked glaring at Sean with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Sean put himself between Gin and Moka, "I warned you about what would happen if you tried to hurt my friends. I'm giving you one chance to back off, after that you better have a life insurance policy."

Gin's grin widened, "Foolish punk. You have no idea what your up against." In the sky above, the full moon came out from behind the clouds bathing the rooftop in a pale blue light. Gin's body started toi shift. Bone's snapping and skin tearing as he started to change.

Sean and Moka watched wide eyed as the club president transformed from a man, into a humanoid wolf. "He's a werewolf!" Moka gasped as Gin howled at the sky, his dark eyes fixated on the two of them.

A flurry of tendrils traveled up Sean's arms until his claws glinted in the moonlight. "I've read about your kind. Especially the part about how your power greatly increases when in the light of the full moon. But if you think for a minute that I'm backing down your fucking nuts."

Gin grinned with a mouth full a sharp teeth, "Then I'll just have to tear you apart before taking Moka for myself!" He vanished in a blur. _"Fast."_ Sean and Moka thought at the same time. Gin reappeared infront of the Blacklight carrier and slashed his claws splashing Sean's blood across the ground.

Sean slashed back but the werewolf was gone again. "Shit. This ain't good." Gin reappeared behind him and sliced his claws into his back making him cry out. Sean spun ans slashed his claws at thin air as Gin vanished again, only to reappear and cut him again and again as he ran around the rooftop at unseen speeds.

Falling to one knee, Sean glared across the rooftop trying to get any kind of bead on the quick moving wolf. His wounds healed quickly, but his blood was splashed everywhere looking like someone was bled dry.

Trying to find some kind of advantage, a thought came to his mind. But it was something he only used a handful of times and it left him drained afterward. But given that Gin was only going to wear him down overtime he didn't have any other options.

He waited for the werewolf to strike again, he didn't have to wait long. Gin appeared infront of him and came at him with the intent to slice him to pieces. Time slowed to a crawl as Sean focused every ounce of bio-mass to the surface of his body, tendrils swirled over his form as an odd red mist started to rise off of him.

When Gin reached striking distance, Sean let loose a loud roar as his body literally exploded. Tendrils along with solidified pieces of black and red sinew burst from his form spreading in every direction around him like a bomb.

The werewolf didn't have time to dodge as tendrils and sinew sliced into his form like large pieces of shrapnel. His wounded and bloody body being thrown back and slamming into the roof where he was unable to get back up for several moments.

Moka watched wide eyed as the tendrils retracted back into Sean's form before he collapsed onto the ground. "Sean-kun!" She shouted running over to him. "Shit...that still...takes a lot... outta me..." he gasped.

Across the roof, Gin was getting back to his feet. "Damn. he's pretty tough." He looked at Moka and smiled, his hand grabbing her rosario and snapping it off. "Kick his ass." he mumbled before passing out.

Gin felt dread seep down his spin as Moka transformed into her Inner Self. She looked down at Sean's unconcious form and smiled slightly, "You fought for my honor well. Now it is my turn to deal with this mongrel." she said glaring at Gin with her crimson orbs.

The night air was filled with the sounds of bones breaking, and a werewolf crying in agony as he was taught a very painful lesson in humility.

X

Sean opened his eyes and saw the bright moon in the sky above. But he also noticed the two red slitted orbs gazing down at him. It was then that he noticed his head was resting in Inner Moka's lap. "You know. Even though you can rip my head off right now and not feel bad about it. You still look beautiful."

Inner Moka gave a small smile, "Don't get ahead of yourself. Your still a lesser creature in comparison to myself." Sean smiled back, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"What was that attack you used?" she asked. "It's called Devistator. Where all the bio-mass in my body reaches critical levels and explodes out of my body causing massive damage to everything and anything around me. It was the only way I could take down that speedy fleabag."

She smiled again, "You are an enigma. I can understand why my outer self is so striken with you." "Guess I'll take that as a compliment." Sean said with a chuckle. Taking the rosario, Inner Moka attatched it back to her choker, "Till next we meet. Take care Sean Mason."

Inner Moka changed back to Outer Moka who smiled brightly down at the man in her lap. Sean smiled back as she ran her hands through his hair. "I'm sorry for what I said before Sean-kun. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sean shook his head, "No. I needed to hear it. You were right, I was letting my anger get the better of me and turning me into what I fear most." He reached up and stroked her cheek, "Thank you for waking me up Moka."

The two just sat together on the rooftop, an aura of peace and happiness emitting around them as the night drifted onward.

_**A/N: If you've played any of the Prototypes then you know that the Devistator attack takes a lot of energy and usually takes a lot of people to consume in order to use it. I can't make Sean invincible or else the story will be boring. And I have to let the girls have their shots in the fighting too. Reviews always welcome.**_


	6. Ice Queen

_**A/N: Another chapter up! And I think I know where I'm going to go with the story later on. But for the time being I'll keep it a surprise. Anyway, here we go**_

_**I own nothing**_

The newspaper club turned out to be a huge hit. The group of friends worked hard and were rewarded with the whole school flocking to their stand to get the paper every week. It was also good that Nekonome was running the club since Gin had to be hospitalized for having a 'serious accident'.

Sean couldn't help but chuckled when Nekonome told them while showing a knowing look with Moka.

It was two weeks after they joined the club when Sean had started getting the feeling that he was being followed. Everytime he looked around he saw that there was nothing amiss, but his senses had never been wrong before.

"Are you sure your not going paranoid Sean-kun? I mean with all the fights you've been in it would be normal." said Yukari as they all walked to school. "Trust me little sis, my senses are never wrong. Its just whatever is triggering them is very illusive." said Sean looking around them for the eighth time since leaving the dorms.

He sent out a pulse and stopped when it rebounded back almost instantly. "Sean-kun?" asked Moka. Sean remained still, yet his eyes were looking to his right. "Someone's following us." he said getting their attention.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Kurumu getting ready for a possible fight. Tendrils rippled over Sean's arms as he turned around and faced a small group of trees, "No. But I'm gonna find out." he said with his fists clentching.

"Come out. We know your there." he called out. At first nothing happened, then someone stepped out of the trees and approached them.

Sean kept his guard up as a girl their age stood before them. Long purple hair reaching her shoulders and a pair of pupiless blue eyes that seemed to stare into their souls. She rolled a lollipop around her mouth a moment as she observed them.

"Very perceptive. I'm usually very good at keeping out of sight." said the girl in a quiet voice. "Following people from the shadows is dangerous. Someone might mistake you for a threat." said Sean keeping a calm expression.

The girl looked from sean to his pocket where their latest copy of the school newspaper was sticking out. "If that is the newest edition of the school paper, would you mind if I borrowed it?" she asked. Sean narrowed his eyes questioningly, grabbing the paper and handing it to her slowly.

Taking the paper, the girl looked closely at the Blacklight carrier. "So your Sean Mason. Your a lot cuter than I imagined." She turned and walked into the woods without another word.

The group stood there for a few more moments before letting out a breath. "That...was just plain freaky." said Kurumu. "After the last few months I've been here, this is starting to feel normal." said Sean as they began heading for the school once more.

X

Dispite the odd occurance that morning, everything else about the day progressed normally. Sean sat in homeroom with Moka and Kurumu starring out the window as Ms. Nekomome droned on about some point in history when he heard the door to the room open and close.

Looking up, he saw the same girl from this morning walk in and take the empty seat in the row infront of him. _"We share ths same class? How come none of us have seen her before?"_ he thought to himself.

"Is that Mizore Shirayuki?" whispered one of the students next to him. "Yeah, heard she's been in a lot of trouble lately. You might wanna steer clear of her." said his friend. Sean's eyes narrowed in thought. Who was this girl? And why hadn't no one seen her much until now?

Class ended, and with it Sean said his goodbyes to Kurumu and Moka as they went to their next classes. Just as they went out of sight, Sean looked over his shoulder. "I know your there."

A familiar head of purple hair popped out from behind a pillar, "Hello." she said smiling. "Hello. Your Mizore right?" Sean asked as she came out and stood infront of him. Mizore nodded and held out the paper he had given her that morning. "I read the paper, as usual yours was very interesting. I didn't know that many illnesses could be cured through simple remedies."

Sean gave a small smile, "It's a gift. What can I say?" She reached behind her back and produced a small notebook, "Even when I wasn't in school Ms. Nekonome would bring copies of the school paper for me to read. I kept many articles I found interesting."

Taking the book and flipping it open, he was a little shocked to see that every article inside were his. And each one had comments in the margin stating things like 'Two hearts becoming one' and 'Smart and strong' _"This chick's a fucking stalker. No way in hell this is normal."_ "You really are a fan of my work huh?" he said playing along for the moment.

Mizore nodded and blushed a little, "I really like your articles. You write from the point of view of the people, not those that rule over them. You stick up for the weak, and I find that very charming." "Oh really?" asked Sean.

"Yes." Mizore said stepping a little closer, "The way you think. The way you feel. We're a lot alike you and I." she wrapped her arms around his left arm and smiled up at him, "You must be lonely...like me. Trust me, I know exactly what that's like."

Sean wanted to push her away, but a part of him stopped the action dead. Looking into her eyes, he saw something he only saw when he looked in the mirror. Someone who had suffered, and endured. Pushing forward so that they could find happiness somewhere in the dark.

She was right...they were alike somehow.

Mizore pulled him toward the exit and lead him out to the woods to the very same lake he had met Kurumu at. "Have you ever skipped rocks before?" she asked picking up a small flat stone. Sean picked up one similar to the one she had and flung it sideways.

The stone skipped across the surface of the water all the way across the lake before it came to a rest on the adjacent shoreline. Mizore's eyes widened, "Oh wow...your really good." Sean smirked, "I'm a man of many skills." checking his watch he cursed realizing he was going to be late getting to the club. "Sorry Mizore, I gotta be somewhere right now. Catch you later."

He turned to leave only to feel two small arms wrap around him from behind. "Your going to that club of your's right? That girl, Moka, she's the one you wanna be with isn't she?" said Mizore. Sean looked over his shoulder and felt the air around them start to drop. "If you leave...there's no telling what I might do to that poor girl."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sean through gritted teeth. "All you have to do is be mine and mine alone...is that so bad?" asked Mizore. "After all, Moka won't be a problem much longer."

Mizore was thrown back when tendrils burst out of Sean's back. He spun around and glared at the purple haired girl, "What have you done!" Mizore's hair suddently frosted over with ice, claws made of pure ice slipping out from under the long sleeves of her shirt. Sean flexed his hands, "A snow woman, should have known sooner."

"Then you should know what I am able to do." said Mizore as pillars of ice shot out of the ground behind her. "Don't you understand what brought us together? We're both so terribly lonely. Embrace me, and meld our broken hearts Sean-kun.

Sean's right arm shifted into it's whipfist form, shooting it outward and shattering the ice pillars on Mizore's left. Snapping the tendril back, he shattered the ones on her right the same way. "I won't let you hurt my friends." he said preparing to attack.

"SEAN-KUN!" Sean looked up and saw Moka being carried through the air my Kurumu. "But how? My ice-clone killed you." said Mizore. "Sorry bout that. But I happened to be in the right place at the right time to save Moka from your little puppet." said Kurumu.

Mizore snapped her arms out sending ice pillars after the pair, "Stay out of my way!" Sean lashed out with his whipfist and shattered the pillars before they reached his friends. As the tendril came back, Sean noticed that ice had started to trail up his legs keeping him in place. "What the fuck?"

"You will be mine Sean-kun." said Mizore as she continued to attack Moka and Kurumu. Sean gritted his teeth before shifting his left arm into a hammerfist and using it to shatter the restraints on his legs.

Mizore turned around in time to feel Sean's whipfist wrap around her waist and throw her out onto the now frozen lake. "Sean-kun...why?" she asked. "I was alone like you once." Sean said as he approached her. Moka and Kurumu landing behind him. "But then I met my friends. They saved me from the pit I had fallen into."

His stare hardened, "And I vowed...to destroy anything that tries to hurt them." His whipfist snapped out and sliced several nearby trees to timber. Mizore's eyes glisened with tears. "Sean-kun...your...rejecting me?" She shook with a few sobs before letting out a blood curdling wail. Icy wind blew through the area and surrounding her form as she seemed to vanish into thin air.

The group looked around for the snow woman but found no trace of her.

A loud crack was heard forcing them to look down. "The ice is breaking!" Kurumu shouted before all three of them fell through into the cold water below.

Seconds passed, then the ice covered lake burst into the air as Sean leapt out holding both girls and landing on the shore. "T-T-T-T-Thank you S-S-S-S-Sean-kun." shivered Moka. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah." agreed Kurumu before she sneezed.

X

After making sure Moka and Kurumu were comfortable after their cold swim, Sean went for a walk to clear his head. There was something very off about what had happened. Now, Kurumu and Yukari went to pretty long lengths to make sure that they could be with him, but neither tried to freeze him.

_"Then again...Kurumu did put her hand through my chest." _A small comotion up ahead got his attention, sneaking closer, Sean listened closely to what was going on. "Did you hear? Mr. Kotsubo was found frozen! His in the nurse's office with severe injuries!" Someone said. "No way! Did they find out who did it?" "Yeah, it was that quiet girl Mizore Shirayuki."

Sean's eyes narrowed, something didn't feel right about this. Why would she attack at teacher for no reason. Something wasn't adding up.

Keeping to the shadows, he went back the way he came.

X

"That's horrible!" said Moka in shock. "You see! This proves that that girl os crazy! I mean she was stalking Sean-kun for christ sake." said Kurumu. Sean remained leaning against the wall by the door, his mind going over and over about what was happening.

"It isn't that simple." said Sean as he started to pace. "What do you mean Sean-kun?" asked Yukari. "I mean that I've seen a lot of freak shit during my time here and before I came. If there's one thing I know more than anything it's that nothing should be taken at face value." "What do you think?" asked Moka.

"I think there's alot more going on then what we know. We should do a little digging, starting with that gym teacher." he said as he headed out of the room with the girls right behind him. When they reached the nurse's office, they were surprised to see the bed where the injured teacher was suppose to be was empty. "I knew it." Sean muttered.

"We have to find Mizore before someone else does."

X

Finding Mizore wasn't difficult, gliding over the forest and using his hunter vision Sean found her standing by a cliff overlooking the large ocean that seemed to stretch out to the horizon. "Mizore." he said as he landed and approached her.

"Sean-kun." she said turning to him. "I heard about what happened to Kotsubo." Sean said keeping his gaze steady. "I don't believe you would attack a teacher without reason. Your not the type to attack indescriminantly." Mizore looked out over the water silently.

Sean stood next to her, "What did he do Mizore?" he asked. Tears fell from her eyes, "After you...rejected me...he found me alone and tried to take advantage of me." Sean felt like someone struck his chest with a hammer. "Mizore, I'm so sorry." She looked at him wide eyed, "But, why would you care? You don't want me."

"I was angry that you attacked my friends. Even though you were a bit forward with your feelings I was flattered that you think that highly of me." He smiled, "I really wouldn't mind being friends Mizore, so long as you don't threaten me or the others again." Mizore nodded as a smile started to form on her pretty face.

"Sean-kun!" The two turned and saw the other girls running up to them. "You were right! A few other students saw what Kotsubo tried to do to Mizore and went to the other teachers. Mizore is safe from being expelled now." said Moka. Sean smiled, "Thank god." he looked at Mizore.

The ground suddently started to shake. The water below the cliff erupted and a large creature with a massive eye and tentacles emerged from the surface. "YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE MIZORE!" the creature roared slamming two of it's tentacles down onto the clifface.

The group leapt away in the nick of time and starred up at the monster. "What, the fuck, is that?" asked Sean. "It's Kotsubo." said Mizore. "That thing is suppose to be Kotsubo!" Shouted Kurumu.

The creature laughed, "I AM SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT. I AM A KRAKEN!" Sean's arm shifted into it's blade form and swiped it through the air, "I don't give a fuck what you are, your not laying a hand on Mizore as long as I'm still breathing."

"THEN YOU WILL DIE!" the large monster roared before sending it's tentacles down for another attack. Sean slashed widly with his arm slicing two of the tentacles off making the Kraken shreak in pain and back off. "YOU BASTARD!" The others transformed and readied their own attacks, Sean pulling off Moka's rosario allowing her Inner out.

"You seem to draw a lot of attention." said Inner Moka. Sean shrugged as his left arm shifted into a whipfist, "I'm a popular guy." Kotsubo lashed out with his tentacles forcing the group to scatter and launch back with their own attacks.

Sean leapt and dodged around the tentacles aimed at him. Stopping long enough to slice a tentacle off or put a large gash in one. Seeing Yukari about to be crushed, he lashed out with his whipfist and wrapping it around her middle before snapping her back to him as the tentacle slammed into the ground.

"Fuck, we're not getting anywhere!" Sean shouted slicing another tentacle off and splashing blood everywhere. "What do we do?" asked Kurumu weaving around in the air and attacking with her claws.

Mizore launched a volley of ice spikes from her claws at Kotsubo's head only for a tentacle to deflect them. "We need to hit him where he's weakest." Sean looked to where she was looking and started thinking up a strategy. The Kraken was guarding it's head really well with it's thicker tentacles while using the smaller ones to attack them.

His gaze traveled upward and and idea hit him. "Moka! Throw me!" All the girls stopped and looked at him shocked, including Inner Moka. "What do you mean?" she asked. Sean pointed into the air with his blade, "Throw me as high as you can into the air above him!"

"Sean-kun are you nuts?" exclaimed Kurumu just as a tentacle knocked her out of the air and into a tree. "Just do it quick!" he shouted. Inner Moka grabbed the front of his shirt, "You better survive." she muttered before pulling her arm back and launching the Blacklight carrier into the air.

Sean tensed as he rose higher and higher until he started falling. He spun and aimed himself toward the large monster as he started to dive headfirst.

Kotsubo managed to ensnare Mizore and Yukari in his tentacles when he heard something. Looking up, his large eye widened when he saw Sean barreling toward him like a bullet, massive blade pointed ahead slicing through the air.

It happened in a split second. Sean's form passed through Kotsubo's eye and out the back of his head before striking the ground. The Kraken wailed in agony before collapsing onto the ground with blood gushing from the massive wounds in it's head.

Getting back to his feet, covered in blood, Sean stalked toward the downed monster that was still barely alive. "YOU...WHAT ARE YOU..." Sean stopped infront of the massive eye, "Your end." Sean slashed his blade back and forth, blood flying in all directions as he started consuming the pieces that were sliced off.

After a minuted of cutting, Sean finally came to a stop as he noticed his body was rippling with tendrils. "What the..." "Sean-kun what's wrong?" asked Kurumu as she and the others moved around the massive corpse. Sean shook as the tendrils weaved around his form like angry serpents. The shifting finally stopped, Sean looked at his arms and saw that they were different than any of his other forms.

They looked like regular arms covered in black and red armored sinew like his other weapons. But the hands each had three stubby fingers with small claws.

Feeling the bio-mass in his arms shifting oddly, he snapped his right arm out. Multiple tendrils shout out of the extended limb and ensnared a nearby boulder, pulling it from the ground and hurling it far out into the large body of water under the cliff.

Looking at his new arms, Sean smirked as he lept into the air. Snapping out both his arms and grabbing Kotsubo's body with a barrage of tendrils and pulling it into the air with him.

With all his strength, he threw the corpse out over the cliff and into the water. Landing back on the ground infront of the girls before shifting his arms back to normal. "Guess I got myself a new power." he said outloud looking at his normal arms.

"That was kinda cool." said Yukari bouncing. Looking at Mizore, Sean smiled as she smiled back at him. "Guess it goes without saying. Welcome to the team Mizore."

_**A/N: Sean earns the 'Tendrils' and Mizore is now on board. I'm letting you guys know that the next chapter or two will be of my own creation outside canon. So be prepared for som originality. Till next time guys.**_


	7. Sean's Curse

_**A/N: This next chapter is outside of canon. And it is mostly one that has a great deal of background history. It will also be an emotional rollercoaster for some so be ready.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

The field was quiet. Too quiet. Sean's eyes swept back and forth searching for his target. His blade slowly raised into the air.

A twig snapped.

Sean flipped into the air as a volley of ice kunai flew at him. Landing back on his feet, he leaned back as razor sharp claws swung at his throat. Kicking his attacker away, he ducked under a powerful kick aimed at his head.

His whipfist appeared, swinging outward in a wide circle driving his attackers back giving himself time to come up with a strategy. Eyes aimed upward, he slashed his blade in the air slicing the multitude of large pots that nearly fell on his head.

Sean smirked, "Gotta work on your stealth little sis, I can hear your spells activating." Kurumu came at him again slashing her claws, Sean blocked with his blade before grabbing her tail and tossing her aside, "Too slow sweetheart."

Spinning around, his whipfist shifting into a claw as he grabbed an ice katana aimed for his back. Mizore's eyes widened at his speed. Sean crushed the katana to pieces with a smirk, "Better luck next time snow flake."

A foot connected with the side of his head with a loud crack sending him skidding through the ground creating a large trench in the ground.

Inner Moka flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Learn to watch your back more closely Mason. Less you lose your head. Sean stood back up, snapping his jaw loudly back into place as his arms shifted back to normal, "Noted. Good fight guys."

"Why do we have to do this?" asked Kurumu rubbing her head. "Because a little practice never hurts incase we get into another fight. Trust me, I've consumed enough commanders to know that strategy can go along way. And working on any weaknesses we might have will make us more effective in combat." explained Sean.

Mizore rolled the lollipop in her mouth, "It's a good idea." Sean smiled, after the incident with Kotsubo Mizore had joined the newspaper club. Wanting to start anew, she cut her hair shorter and had made amens with Moka and Kurumu about attacking them that day.

The only issue was that now she had joined the fight over his affections. And Sean was beginning to feel rundown with the constant fighitng.

After getting themselves together, the group began heading back toward the dorms. There hadn't been any fights around the school in a while and the group was feeling a little more relaxed with no one trying to kill them.

"Soooo...Sean-kun. Have any plans this evening?" asked Kurumu latching onto his right arm. _"Shit. Not again."_ Sean thought with an eye roll. "Kurumu stop trying to seduce Sean-kun!" Exclaimed Moka grabbing his other arm. Two ice balls slammed into their foreheads knocking them away allowing Mizore to grab his arm and start pulling him away, "Come on Sean-kun. Let's go somewhere more private."

A pot appeared above the snow woman's head and slammed down, "Your not going anywhere with him! He belongs to me and Moka-chan!" Exclaimed Yukari. All four girls broke out into a large fight on the ground. Sean clentched his fists, "ENOUGH!" he roared making them freeze.

"I can't take the fighting! You four are my friends, I can't stand to see you all acting like this." he said pinching the bridge of his nose, "Look...I like all of you equally. Your the only people in my life since..." Sean stopped and winced. "Sean-kun?" asked Moka concerned.

"I'm fine...I just need to be alone right now." he said walking away. The girls watched him leave, "This is your fault you snow-skank!" Kurumu shouted pointing at Mizore. "My fault? It was you who drove him off cow." said Mizore with her ice claws coming out. "Stop it! Stop it!" Moka shouted getting their attention. "This is why Sean-kun is so stressed lately. We have to stop acting like he's a prize to be one."

"Moka-chan's right. Afterall things aren't exactly easy for him." said Yukari. Kurumu thought to herself, "You know, we really don't know what Sean-kun went through before coming here. True he's told us he's a humanoid virus, but other than that we know nothing."

Mizore nodded, "It's true. And everytime one of us asks him about his past he evades the question." Moka looked down sadly, "He said that it's still painful for him to talk about. Its almost as if he's afraid of remembering."

They stood there for several moments before Yukari perked up, "Why don't we do a little investigating?" "What do you mean?" asked Kurumu. "I mean we learn a little bit more about Sean-kun." explained the little witch. "Sounds good, where do we start?" asked Mizore.

"His dorm room would be the best place." said Kurumu heading in that direction. "W-Wait a minute! Is this a good idea?" asked Moka. The other girls kept walking forcing her to chase after them.

X

The boys dorm was mostly empty, giving the girls the opening to sneak inside and find their love interest's room. "Damn, how do we get in?" asked Kurumu. Mizore produced a very thin ice claw and put it into the lock. A second later they heard a faint 'click' before she opened the door.

"You know...your scary when you do shit like that." said Kurumu as they entered the room. "We shouldn't be here. What if he gets mad for invading his privacy?" asked Moka hesitantly walking into Sean's room. "Come on Moka he won't find out. Besides, you know your just as curious as the rest of us." said Kurumu as they began looking around.

They searched the place for anything of interest, "He doesn't have much." said Mizore neatly setting his text books on the desk. "Hay what about this?" the girls looked to Yukari who was opening a laptop that was sitting on the table in the kitchenet of the room.

A window popped up asking for a password. "Damn, now what?" asked Kurumu. Yukari took off her hat and sat it on the table before she started typing very quickly on the keyboard.

The other girls watched wide eyed as several windows with data scrolling over them appeared one after another. "Whoa, where'd you learn this Yukari?" asked Kurumu. "Books are more than just pillows big-jugs." said the little witch as she kept typing.

Moka looked from the computer screen and saw something on the nightstand by the bed. Walking over, she saw a crumpled picture sitting on the surface. Picking it up, she saw Sean sitting at a picnic table smiling with two younger children sitting with him. A man that looked like an older version of Sean stood at a grill cooking with a woman with long red hair, both smiling with their children.

The vampire smiled realising that she was looking at a picture of Sean and his family. Spending a beautiful day together and being happy. The smile quickly vanished as she remembered what they talked about their first day here at Yokai. _"Their dead."_ she remembered him saying.

"I'm in!" shouted Yukari as a window reading **'Access Granted'** appeared on the laptop's screen. The girls gathered around as the computer opened up revealing dozens of files, each labled and in a specific label. "Where do we start?" asked Kurumu looking at each file.

Moka noticed one of the files was labeled 'Blacklight', "Try that one." she said pointing at it. Yukari clicked on it and mutliple windows with information appeared.

With each passing second the girls became more and more ill with each line they read. Kurumu ran into the bathroom to throw up when they saw pictures of people and other animals infected with the virus. "Who would create something so...so...SO WRONG!" she screamed coming back out holding her stomach.

When Yukari got a little color back in her face, she started to access the other files. They went through the one labeled 'Hope, Idaho' where they learned about Elizabeth Greene, Gentek, and the military organization known as Blackwatch. "How can anyone be so cruel?" asked Mizore with her lollipop about to fall out of her mouth from the horror.

Yukari clicked another file labeled 'Blacknet - NYC Outbreak' and a video started playing with a female voice;

**"Gentlemen, welcome to Blackwatch, the most elite military unit in the world. You are now privy to the following classified information."** Several images revealing soldiers in gas masks with state of the art weaponry. **"Blackwatch was created to protect America from biological attack. In 1963, our new virus known as Blacklight, infected and destroyed the town of Hope, Idaho."**

Video feed of infected civilians being gunned down by Blackwatch soldiers played before showing images of a woman strapped to a medical bed was seen. **"We found and detained the only one survivor: Elizabeth Greene, or 'Mother', as we would come to call her. She was an incubator for the virus."** The date '1970' flashed. **"Blackwatch, along with Gentek; the creators of Blacklight, were assigned to contain the virus, peacefully if possible."**

Several more images and and video feeds of soldiers shooting and scientists running experiments flashed by before the voice spoke again, **"Operations continued until 2008 when a Gentek scientist by the name of Alex Mercer, apparently in a fit of delusional paranoia, stole a vial of Blacklight virus, and released it." **A picture of Alex Mercer appeared before showing a video feed of him in a crowded station where he smashed a vial on the ground before he was gunned down by Blackwatch operatives.

**"We thought the virus had killed him."** video feed of Mercer laying on a slab in a morgue was playing. When the doctor was about to open up the corpse, Mercer's eyes snapped open with a gasp. **"We were wrong."**

**"It transformed Mercer, giving him superhuman abilities."** Video showing Mercer running, fighting, and decimating his way through New York played. **"Mercer fought his way into Gentek and freed Elizabeth Greene. Mother. Soon the outbreak encompassed the whole of Manhattan. Nothing we did could contain it."**

**"We resorted to a nuclear solution. But Mercer interfered with our objective. He hijacked the nuke, and destroyed it over the ocean. We assumed he was dead. Once again...we were wrong." **

**"End of initial briefing."** the screen returned to normal. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. The girls were as white as ghosts. "D-Did you...hear all that..." Yukari gulped. "We all did Yukari-chan." said Moka clutching her hands tightly to her chest.

"That guy...he had the same powers as Sean-kun." said Mizore still in a state of shock. "But how is that possible? How did Sean-kun get infected with the Blacklight virus?" asked Kurumu.

"Because Mercer infected me himself."

The girls whirled around and saw Sean standing in the open doorway. The look on his face was one you would see on a corpse. Not expression at all as he closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. "Sean-kun-" Sean held up his hand silencing them, "Why did you come in here?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"We...were concerned about you. We just wanted to learn more about you." said Kurumu rubbing her arm sadly. Moka walked forward and held out the family picture she found. Sean took it and looked at it for a moment before setting it aside. "I was normal once." he said softly.

"Just an average kid trying to get through high school. I had good friends. A loving family. Everything I could want...then it all fell apart." his gaze starred at the far wall and didn't move. "I had just gotten back home after the outbreak happened at Penn Station. At first we didn't worry much. They said everything was under control. Then...shit went bad."

"The infected started to spread. Whole sections of Manhatten were quarentined, but the military was quickly being overrun with each passing day. Soon, hardly anyone could tell who was infected and who was clean. Blackwatch had strict orders...to kill any and all civilians still trapped in the quarentined zones."

He looked at the girls with sorrow swimming in his eyes. "My family was in one of the heavily quarentined zones. Infact the apartment building across from us became a hive not five days after the infection started." He turned back to the wall he was looking at. "My parents grabbed me and my little brother and sister, we were going to make a break for it and find a safer place." Tears started to well in Sean's eyes.

"We were caught by a squad of Blackwatch soldiers. My dad pleaded with them to help us to safety...they gunned him down without remorse." He heard gasps from the girls as he continued. "My mom screamed at me to get my brother and sister out of there. I had enough time to grab them and run as they killed her too."

The silence in the room was suffocating, Sean could feel the emotional barriers he had built falling down, "I managed to find a working car and drove it toward the quarentine barrier. The problem was the only way out was past a hive and several throngs of infected fighting Blackwatch squads." Sean closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as he remembered those last moments.

"I got us halfway through the battle field when an infected creature called a Hunter flipped the hummer. I fought it while giving my siblings time to escape...that's when _he_ showed up." Anger and rage fulled his voice as he spoke, "Mercer showed up and killed the Hunter...then he...HE CONSUMED MY BROTHER AND SISTER!"

He rose from the bed shaking in fury, "He just absorbed them like they were a snack! Then he stabbed me in the chest with his claws before fighting with Blackwatch!" The girls had tears running down their faces as Sean continued to shake. "I woke up several hours later in the same spot. Surrounded by the dead. But I wasn't the same. Mercer had accidentally injected me with the Blacklight virus. I soon found out what I could do, and with it i took down as many infected and Blackwatch soldiers as I could while saving as many innocent people that I could find."

Sean took several deep breaths to try and relax, "I wanted revenge. Now all that's left is Mercer. And I intend to destroy him like the rest of the infection he started." The teen said with fury in his eyes.

Silenced filled the room. Nobody wanted to breath after what they were told. Sean turned to the girls, "I fought him. After the infection started ending. He beat me, almost too easily. He'll seek me out eventually. He knows I can be a threat to him if I get stronger. That _thing_ is no longer a human being. It's just the virus wearing a face. A heartless creature that needs to be put down. It doesn't feel remorse or fear. It will destroy and consume everything in it's path. That's just what virus' do...and now I'm just like him."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Moka screamed. "You are NOT that...that..._THING!_ That creature killed people without remorse, you have never killed or consumed something out of pleasure. You only did it when you had too."

Sean shook his head, "It doesn't matter. No matter what I did, no matter how many of those Blackwatch and Gentek bastards I took out. No matter how many people I saved. I couldn't...I couldn't..." he fell to his knees, "I couldn't...save them..."

For the first time in months, Sean Mason started crying. He cried for the deaths of those he held dear. The loss of his humanity. The curse he now had to bare. As he fell apart on the floor, Sean felt arms envelope him from all directions.

Looking up, he saw the girls all holding him as they cried as well. "Your not alone." said Yukari hugging his front. "We're here for you, no matter what." said Kurumu from his left. "We will fight with you, and be at your side." said Mizore from behind him.

Moka looked up at him from his right side, "You helped each of us. Showed us that we aren't so alone in the world. Let us help you this time. Let us heal you Sean-kun."

Sean smiled through his tears, "Thank you girls...thank you."

They just sat there, time flying by but they didn't care. The girls held onto the one who held their hearts with everything they had. Doing everything in their power to heal his broken soul. To Sean it felt like the world was taken off his shoulders, he felt as though he could finally breath again.

And it was thanks to the beautiful angels around him. He didn't know what he did to deserve such loyal friends. But he thanked every holy being in the universe for bringing them into his life.

_**A/N: It took me a while to plan and write out this chapter. But I believed it was time for Sean to fully reveal the truth about what he is to the girls so that they can all grow from it and get closer. Till next time guys. **_


	8. Shadows over Witch Hill

_**A/N: This chapter contains severly altered canon. Even though I intend for this fic to contain roots to both series' I have to be as original as I can. I hate copying other's work, so I intend to add my own style whenever and wherever I can if possible. Anyway, here's the chapter guys.**_

_**I own nothing**_

Dispite everything that had happened in the school year, things came to an end far more quickly than what anyone was expecting. Spring had come, and with it Ms. Nekonome had decided to take the newspaper club to the human world on a kind of vacation. To the group it felt nice to be out of Yokai Academy for a little while.

"The human world is pretty strange." said Kurumu looking out the bus window at the passing city. "Take it from me, I've seen wierder." said Sean as he watched the world pass by as well. To him it felt very strange to be back. Course the last time that he was here he was dodging gunfire and Blackwatch patrols.

"Wow, this beach looks amazing!" said Yukari as the bus came to a stop allowing them out. "Alright everyone, have a good time." said Nekonome as she trotted off somewhere. "So much for supervision." said Sean as they headed down to the water.

Seeing no one around, Sean's clothes were covered in tendrils a moment before reforming into a set of black under armor and swim trunks with red down the sides. The girls headed for the changing rooms while the Blacklight carrier stood on the beach and starred out at the ocean.

It felt like ages since he looked out into the open water without seeing something burning to the ground in it's surface. Walking across the sand, Sean stepped into the water until he was waist deep. Something about water calmed him greatly. Ever since he was a little kid he loved being in water. In fact he had wanted to join the swim club when the option was avaliable.

But he decided that doing something with his friends together was more important.

Something stirred in the back of his mind. Sean turned around and looked upward. A cliff overlooked the beach and ocean, but what caught his attention was the forest of sunflowers that dotted the entire ridge. Narrowing his eyes, he heard what sounded like whispers in the back of his mind. Too low to understand, but loud enough to hear.

_"Something's here."_ he thought to himself activating his hunter vision. The pulse went out and simply faded into the distance with nothing coming back. Sean's eyes narrowed again.

X

Unknown to the Blacklight carrier, someone was watching him through a high powered scope. Once his face was visible, it was highlighted as a mugshot appeared in the far right corner. The words '**Subject - ARES. High Priority Target**.' "Shit." said the disguised man activating the radio in his ear. "Red Crown, patch me through to Zeta squad. Tell them we have a problem."

X

After a long day on the beach, the group of friends sat together around a small fire having an old fashioned bar b que as the sun started to set. Sean focused on his food, trying not to stare at the girls and the swim suits that they still had on. "So what else do you think we will be doing?" asked Moka. "Hopefully something with a little shopping involved. It's been a while since I got a new wardrobe." said Kurumu.

Sean looked back up at the ridge from before and felt the familiar whispering. "Sean-kun, I have to ask." said Yukari snapping him out of his thoughts. "Yeah little sis?" he asked. "How do you...you know, eat? I mean, technically your more virus than a human so..." the little witch stumbled feeling a little uneasy about the question.

Sean chuckled, "I don't really have to. But when I do my body just breaks the food down into bio-mass after being eatten. It's not as filling as...'other things', but it makes me feel like I'm normal instead of a plague." he said with a small grin.

Kurumu shivered, "The idea of consuming another person...how can you handle it?" Sean shrugged, "One day at a time. The first time I consumed someone was the worst." "Who was it?" asked Mizore. "Private First Class Benjamin Walker. Age: 26. Blackwatch scout. After it happened I was so confused about who I really was at first. But once the memories settled and faded to the back of my mind it became easier to understand." Sean replied.

Yukari sipped her drink before uncomfortably asking, "Do you remember everything your, uh, 'meals' do?" Sean nodded, "Yeah. It's called the Web of Intrigue. I'm able to delve into it every so often and pick through particular memories and past thoughts to find anything useful. Passwords, troop locations, weapon and vehicle training."

"Sooo, you can drive anything?" asked Kurumu. "Cars, trucks, hummers, APCs, tanks, troop transport helicopters, gunships." he listed off. "Any languages?" asked Mizore. _"Si senoirita."_ Sean said grinning, "I also know French and Russian."

Moka scratched her head giggling, "Wow, no wonder your...so...smart...HAY! That's how you pass all your classes so easily! Your using the intelligence of others!" she exclaimed pointing accusingly at him. Sean raised his hands in surrender, "Ya caught me. Guilty as charged." he said chuckling. The girls giggled back as they resumed their late lunch.

Before he could take another bite, Sean felt another whisper and stood up to look at the ridge. "Sean-kun? What is it?" asked Yukari. Sean closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could on the whispering, _"...please...save me..."_ He was moving before the last sylible was said.

Running as fast as his bio-mass enhanced legs could carry him. He reached the top of the ridge and entered the large field of sunflowers ignoring the signs and fenses that said to stay out. Sending out another hunter pulse, he recieved a rebound from several hundred meters away. "Sean-kun what's wrong?" shouted Moka as she and the others joined him.

"Something is very wrong here. Since we've arrived I felt something reaching out to me. Whispering in my mind calling for help. I can't pinpoint their location but they are here in this field somewhere." said Sean looking every which direction.

"How sure are you?" asked Mizore. "Very." Said Sean looking back at them. It was then he noticed something. A tiny red beam cut through the air and centered on the side of Moka's head. "GET DOWN!" he shouted pulling the girls down to the ground as a loud gunshot rang out through the area.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" screamed Kurumu. "Stay down!" Sean ordered as they all laid flat on their stomachs. He leaned up a little but couldn't see past all the sunflowers. "Mizore, make an ice clone and have it stand up." The snow woman concentrated a moment before a replica of herself materialized next to her and stood up to full height.

The minute the clone's was standing over the sunflowers, it'd head exploded into thousands of tiny ice shards before it all collapsed. "Got you." Sean muttered before looking at the girls, "Stay down until I get back." he said leaping up and running off into the field.

Two more shots were heard before everything went silent. The girls held their breath waiting for something, anything to happen.

A second later a body was thrown onto the ground infront of them making them leap up in fright. It was a middle aged man wearing full body armor and a cloak holding a bleeding stump where his right arm once was.

Sean stalked out of the sunflowers with his claws shifting back to normal as he grabbed the man by the front of his armor and glared at him. "Who are you?" he asked in a deadly tone. "I ain't telling you shit!" The man spat at him. Sean headbutted him with enough force to shatter his nose, "Who the fuck are you!" the man coughed up blood, "S-Sargeant Lance Vickers...Blackwatch sniper."

The girls were horrified remembering what they had learned not too long ago, Sean's eyes changed from deadly to murderous. "Why the fuck are you here! Who sent you!" he demanded. Vickers shook his head weakly, "Fuck you...ARES. They'd kill me if I talk..."

Sean gnashed his teeth, "Then I guess we do this the hard way." he raised his hand to the man's throat. A sickening crunch and tear echoed through the field as the Blackwatch operative's neck was ripped wide open before Sean consumed him, immediately getting his memories.

_"You have been briefed correct?" asked a Blackwatch Commander._

_"Yeah. Make sure no one gets up on this ridge and reaches location 'Salem'." replied Vickers hefting his sniper rifle._

_"I can't tell you how important this location is Sargeant. Our guys may have discovered something nearly on par with the creation of the Blacklight virus." said the Commander._

_"Sir, what's so damn important up here?" asked Vickers. "That's beyond your authorization Sargeant. Now get to your post and do your job. We can't have any of the public knowing about this location. If I had it my way I'd have a whole batallion here, instead all I got is you." said the Commander._

_"I'll take care of it sir, no one will get through." said Vickers._

_Images flashed of an old rundown house in the middle of the field of sunflowers before everything flew out of focus._

Sean snapped back to reality and looked to the girls who had been waiting for him. "Blackwatch discovered something here and has the place under watch. Something called location 'Salem'. Whatever they found they don't want anybody else to know about it." he said flexing his hands.

"Any idea what they found?" asked Mizore. Sean shook his head, "No, Vickers was just as sniper set up to keep people out. What they have under lockdown is farther in the field." he said pointing off to the North.

"We have a plan? I mean if Blackwatch is here then it can't be good." said Kurumu. The images of what the organization did to Hope, Idaho and Manhattan still fresh in her thoughts. "We head back to the beach and gear up. I don't know how many people they have stationed at the location and I want us to be ready for anything." Sean said as he lead them back to the beach.

_"Whoever is out there. We're coming to get you."_ the thought hoping whoever called out to him would hear.

X

After changing into regular clothes, the group went back to the field and slowly made there way toward the location that Sean leaned about from the sniper's memories. "So what are we looking for?" asked Inner Moka sticking close to Sean. "An old house surrounded by Blackwatch assholes, Shouldn't be too hard out here in all these flowers." replied the Blacklight carrier.

They reached a small cluster of boulders and stopped. Sean climbed on top and peeked over. Roughly 500 meters away was the very house he saw in the Sargeant's memories. There were four hummers and an APC parked outside with over a dozen Blackwatch soldiers scattered around running partols of the area.

"That's the place." said Sean as the girls peeked a look. "How are we going to get passed all of them?" asked Kurumu. Sean looked left and saw a soldier approaching their location. He motioned the girls to get down and wait as the guard stood infront of the boulder with his back facing it.

Sean shifted his arm into his whipfist and quickly lashed it out. The tendril wrapping around the man's throat and snapping his neck. Snapping the body to him, Sean consumed the guard and shifted his bio-mass to take on his form. "Stay here until I give you the signal." Sean said in the guards voice through the gas mask before scooping up the man's dropped rifle and heading toward the house.

"...did anyone know he could do that?" asked Kurumu with her mouth still hanging open. Inner Moka smirked, "Impressive."

X

Sean, disguised as the Blackwatch soldier, walked up to the house and onto the front porch. "Hay Rodgers, aren't you suppose to be on patrol?" asked one of the guards playing cards on the nearby table. "I gotta take a piss, unless you wanna take it for me." said 'Sean'. The man waved him off, "Smartass."

Entering the house, he saw mutliple computers set up in the large main room with a few people working at them diligently. Sticking to the shadows, Sean began to circle the room.

"Has the prisoner spoken since her capture?" asked one of the people working. "Not yet doctor. Though she seems to be going through a severed depression since the old woman was killed." said another. "Keep her monitored. I want to make sure we learn anything we can before sending her to Gentek headquarters." replied the doctor.

Sean saw a door guarded by two Blackwatch operatives. _"...down there..."_ a whisper echoed. Setting the rifle he held aside, Sean waited until one of the technicians walked infront of him. Reaching out and putting his hand over the man's mouth before snapping his neck and consuming him.

Taking on the dead technician's form. Sean walked toward the guarded door. "Wilkins, where are you going?" asked the doctor who spoke before. "The interigaton is going nowhere. I think a gentler touch would be more beneficial doctor, if that is alright?" Sean asked in the man's voice.

The lead doctor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Very well. Do what you can. Gentek and Blackwatch brass want answers ASAP." 'Sean' nodded before the guards allowed him through the door and down the stairs beyond.

Stepping to the basement area, 'Sean' walked passed several armed guards before reaching a door where he heard voices beyond. "I ain't going to ask you again bitch. How the fuck did you and that old crone do all that freaky shit before?" he heard a gruff voice ask.

Opening the door, Sean saw a small empty room where the only two people in it. One was clearly a the Blackwatch Commander he had seen in the web of intrigue. The other was a young woman that was older than him by a couple years with pink/red eyes. Her raven colored hair done up in pigtails that framed her face perfectly.

She had her hands cuffed behind her back, her gaze not meeting the fury ridden eyes of the Commander. The Commander growled before smacking her hard across the face, "You saw what we did to that old hag when we arrived. That's nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you don't tell me what I want to know!" he roared.

Sean closed the door behind him making the Commander turn, "What the fuck are you doinf down here?" "The doctor sent me down to talk to the prisoner. Your tactics are getting us nothing." The Commander scoffed, "Whatever. Good luck. Your gonna need it with this slut."

He walked passed Sean before a hand stopped him, "Oh, and Commander?" The Blackwatch leader turned only to get a large blade shoved through his gut. "Rot in hell with the rest of your men." Sean sneered as he shifted back to himself again and ripping the blade out of the now dead Commander.

Turning to the woman whoes eyes were now wide as his blade shifted back to a normal arm again. "Are you the one who called out for help?" The woman's eyes widened more, "Y-Yes...you heard me?" Sean smirked as he took her cuffed hands and shattered the restraints. "I did. I'm here to help." he said helping her to her feet.

"I'm Sean." he introduced. "Ruby Tojo. Your...not human." She said looking at the dead Commander. Sean shook his head, "Nope, and on these guys' hitlist. So what do you say we get out of here and bust some heads on the way out." Ruby frowned but nodded.

X

The girls waited outside, their nerves in overdrive as they waited for anything regarding Sean's status.

An explosion was heard from within the house which caused all of the Blackwatch guards to panic. "You think that's the signal?" asked Yukari. Inner Moka lept over the boulder and immediately kicked a Blackwatch soldier in the head before she hit the ground. The rest of the guards turned to the four girls in shock as they turned into their true forms.

"Evening boys." said Kurumu holding up her claws. The Blackwatch operatives couldn't raise their rifles in time as the four girls unleashed the full extent of their powers on them.

X

A Blackwatch operative was sliced clean in half at the waist. Another raised their rifle only for a bladed tendril to pierce through his skull. Two shots hit their mark, only for the shooter to be thrown into the wall with a loud crack.

Sean shifted his arms back to normal as he looked at the bodies of all the dead Blackwatch soldiers and scientists around him. A strong feeling of nostalgia hitting him as he remembered his long fight through New York. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Ruby wasn't behind him. "Ruby?" he called out.

Sending out a quick hunter pulse, he walked up the main staircase and entered the first room on the landing. Inside was a large bed with a white sheet covering a body. Ruby stood next to the bed, her eyes downcast with a long wand clentched in her hand. "Ruby?" he asked entering the room.

Looking from the body to the woman he understood right away. "They took people from me too." he said catching her attention. "They killed my parents. Gunned them down in cold blood right infront of me and my brother and sister."

Ruby looked back at the body as tears gathered in her eyes, "I can tell you don't trust humans. And given what has happened here I can't blame you for hating them even more. But not all humans are bad. i should know...I used to be one." said Sean.

The woman looked at the Blacklight carrier for a few moments before wrapping her arms around him. Sean held her, feeling tears coming from her eyes as she cried.

Picking her up bridal style, Sean headed down the stairs and out of the house where he saw the others waiting for him. The bodies of over a dozen Blackwatch soldiers scattered everywhere. "I take it you were successful." said Inner Moka kicking a groaning operative in the head hard enough to snap his neck.

Sean nodded, "Guys, this is Ruby Tojo." he said setting the woman down. "Oh wow, your a witch aren't you?" said Yukari excitedly. "Yes." Ruby said softly. "I am too. It's good to see a fellow witch for a change." the little girl said smiling.

"We need to think about leaving." said Mizore, whoes eyes were starring off into the distance. Sean looked where she was starring and saw a small cluster of lights in the air heading their way. "They must have gotten worried when their teams didn't check in. We need to get out of here and fast."

They started to leave, but noticed Ruby hadn't moved. "Ruby come on. Those bastards will have a lot more firepower than the ones that were here." said Sean as the lights got closer. Ruby remained unmoved.

The lights arrived revealing three troop transports and two gunships, all baring the Blackwatch insignia. A spotlight from the pain copter shone down on the older witch. "You there! Get down on the ground and surrender!"

Ruby's eyes glowed with pink energy, as did the core of her wand before six long black wings came out of her back. "You will pay for what you have done to this place!" she shouted as a blast of energy launched from her wand and struck the helicopters.

Two of them immediately lost power and crashed into the ground in a fireball. The gunships turned to open fire only for a large flock of shadow ravens to slam into them causing them to crash into one another and explode.

The final chopper powered up it's chainguns and opened fire. Ruby closed her eyes, but felt no pain. Opening them she was shocked to see Sean standing infront of her with the heavy slugs tearing into his back. "Couldn't let you have all the fun." he said smirking at her.

When the rounds stopped firing, Sean shifted his arms into their tendril form. Focusing bio-mass into them. He launched a barrage of tendrils that connected with the chopper before spreading out in multiple directions, snagging anything and everything in the area they could attatch to. A second later the tendrils snapped back with rocks, trees, and debris from the previously destoyed choppers, all colliding with the still active troop transport causing it to explode on contact.

The chopper lost control and crashed into the old house, setting it ablaze before blowing it to pieces. Ruby watched with tears in her eyes as the place she held dear was destroyed. She felt a hand on her arm and looked to see Sean looking sympathetically at her, "Come on...we need to go."

Taking one last look at the old house, the witch nodded as she followed the group out of the field and to the bus where Nekonome and the driver were waiting for them.

X

"So, Blackwatch was involved." said the Exorcist as he sat behind his desk. "This is bad, you know that right?" asked Sean as he stood on the opposite side of the desk. The Exorcist nodded, "Indeed. If that organization gets their hands on even a handful of monsters there is no telling what they could come up with."

"They still have the Blacklight virus. If they combine the two then pure hell will rain down on both worlds." said Sean in all seriousness. The Exorcist nodded, "You did well in saving Ms. Tojo. And it was a very well executed plan if I heard correctly."

Sean sighed, "I've had a lot of experience in that kind of thing. What will happen to her now? She lost everything." "I will take her on as my assistant for the time being. I have a feeling she will do just fine." said the Exorcist.

With a nod, Sean turned to leave. "I take it that you are enjoying your time here." said the cloaked man stopping the Blacklight carrier in his tracks. "Any hope in seeing you again next year?" asked the man smirking under his hood. Sean looked over his shoulder with a smirk of his own, "Sign me up old man, I think I'll stick around for a while longer."

That being said, Sean left the room. But thoughts now plagued him harder than ever.

What was Blackwatch up too?

_**A/N: The girls have had their first brush with Blackwatch. And now Ruby has joined the crew. And to give you guys a heads up, there's going to be a lot of fighting and bloodshed in the next few chapters. So until then keep the reviews coming!**_


	9. Rivalry

_**A/N: Back again! And I'm gearing up for a lot of good fighting in the next few chapters. This chapter is really one that's leading to those to come. You'll understand once you read it. **_

_**I own nothing**_

The office was pitch black. A humanoid form leaning over the top where five files were spread out before him. "So, the newspaper club is running once again?" he asked looking over each file closely.

"Yes. And it seems Ginei Morioka has been out of the picture for some time." said a woman's voice. "Then who is running the club?" asked the man. "The unknown; Sean Mason." The man picked up the file with Sean's picture over it. Most of the file was covered in black ink. "Whoever he is, someone high up in the faculty doesn't want anyone knowing who he is or what kind of monster he is." said the woman.

Kuyou narrowed his eyes at the image of the smirking teen, "I want you to keep a very close eye on the newspaper club. If their activity hints anywhere near something illegal I want them shut down, understand?"

"Yes sir." said the woman as she turned to leave. "And Keito." said Kuyou drawing the woman back. "I want you to find anything and everything you can on Sean Mason. I will not have an unknown monster running free around my school. If he poses a threat to the Public Safety Commission...eliminate him."

Keito grinned showing elongated canines, "It will be done." she said before leaving the office.

Kuyou looked at Sean's file one last time before it burst into flames. "I don't know who or what you are. But you will learn to follow our laws Sean Mason." he said chuckling as the file burnt to ashes.

X

Sean was not happy...no, scratch that, he was down right pissed. When he and the girls arrived at the newspaper club room that day they were shocked to see Gin standing at the head of the class smiling at them.

"Morning everyone, how have-ACK!" He was pinned to the wall with Sean's iron grip around his throat, his right arm shifting into it's blade form as he drew it close to the werewolf's face. "What the fuck you doing here asshole!" he asked with enough venom to make a cobra shit itself.

"I'm president of this club, I came back to do my job." said Gin sweating bullets remembering what Sean and Moka had done to him months prior. "I also came to apologise for what I did before." Sean growled, "Fuck your so called leadership, fuck your apology, and FUCK YOU! After what you tried to do to Moka your lucky you still have arms and legs!"

Gin held up his arms, "Sean I know your pissed, believe me I cannot blame you and Moka for hating me like you do. Just give me a chance to redeem myself...please?" Sean glared hatefully into the werewolf's eyes for a moment, blade still dangerously close to slicing the perv's jugular wide open.

He looked back at Moka, "Moka, between the two of us he wronged you the most. You decide." Moka's green eyes switched from Sean to Gin. She walked up and looked seriously into his eyes. "I cannot forgive you for what you tried to do to me. But I am willing to give you a chance."

Sean set the man on the floor and took a step back. "One chance asshole. You blow it, they won't find enough pieces to identify you." he said pointing the tip of his large blade at Gin's throat. "Your lucky Moka's as sweet as she is. Though I would steer clear of her other half for the rest of your life."

With the situation resolved...for the time being. The club went on as usual. The group was ready to publish the next edition of the paper the next day. "Sean-kun, I think your article on genetic research will be very popular." said Mizore.

Sean shrugged, "Figured I got all that knowledge locked in my head, might as well let other people benefit from it." After making the last print, the group left the club room and headed toward the dorms. "Hay Sean-kun?" asked Kurumu getting the carrier's attention. "Did you ever figure out what Blackwatch was after?"

"Sadly no. The SOBs re-encrypted their passwords and firewalls so I can't get through them with the people I consumed." Sean said with a sigh. Ever since the incident at the sunflower field he had been doing everything he could think of to hack into Blacknet, but he had been completely cut off from the Blackwatch information network.

"I hate flying blind. I went through the memories I gathered from those few guys I took down, Blackwatch has been getting upgrades since the outbreak all those months ago." said Sean. "Don't worry Sean-kun. Whatever their planning you'll stop them." said Mizore. "And we'll be right there with you kicking ass." agreed Kurumu. .

Sean smiled, "Thanks girls, I'll see you all tomorow." The girls all gave him their goodbyes as they headed in opposite directions. Sean headed up into the boy's dorm and to his room. Immediately pausing when he saw his door slightly adjar.

Changing his right hand into a claw, he kicked the door the rest of the way open ready for a fight.

The room was empty. Nothing out of place and exactly the way he had left it when he went to class that morning. Sean walked around the room several times, even sending out a hunter pulse just to be sure no one was hiding. Eveything came back normal.

Doing one last search...he found something wrong. His laptop was open. Going over to the table and looking it over with a close eye, he saw that someone had tried to get into it but couldn't pass the firewalls he set in place.

A growl ripped from his throat as he looked around again. His sharp eyes went to the open window where something was caught on the ledge. Taking a closer look, he saw what looked like a thin piece of sticky thread, "Webbing?" he wondered outloud before looking out over the forest.

Someone was in his room and tried to go through his shit. And it definately wasn't for something good.

X

"Can anyone tell me what the hell's going on?" Kurumu asked.

They had arrived at the school's main square and saw everyone with a newspaper, the problem was that it wasn't their's. Sean and the others looked around just as confused. Kurumu stomped over to the ones handing out the papers. "Hay! Who the fuck gave you permission to hand these out?"

"I did." The crowd of students parted revealing a tall girl with dark purple hair and violet eyes grinning at them. "Who are you?" asked Moka. "The names Keito, and I'm the Super newspaper club's president."said Keito.

Sean was quiet, then a snicker escaped his lips before turning into full blown laughter. "Are you fucking serious? Seriously? The _Super_ newspaper club? How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

Keito's face turned red with anger, "What's wrong with the name I've come up with!" she shouted. Sean chuckled again, "It's not even remorely original for starters. And second this schools already got a newspaper."

The girl smirked, "Not anymore. We've been recognized by the school and are an offical club." she said holding up the certificate. Sean shrugged, "So what? This club's been around for a lot longer than your stupid club! And we'll stomp it into the ground." Kurumu said with pride.

Keito chuckled, "We'll see about that." she said walking away. "Bitch." Kurumu muttered. "Come on girls, don't let her get to you." Sean said as they went back to giving out their papers. "Sean-kun is right, I mean, it's not like our club will get shut down right?" said Yukari.

X

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR CLUB WILL BE SHUT DOWN!" Everyone shouted at Ms. Nekonome. "I'm sorry. It's just that this school can only have one newspaper club. And the plan is to give the support to the more successful one and scrap the other." said the teacher with her 'ears' down.

"Then bring it on! We'll be better than them! We'll show those stupid sluts what it's like to run a newspaper club." said Kurumu with fire in her eyes.

The following week was filled with crazy ideas to try and make their club more popular than their new rival. The only problem was that everytime that they had an idea, the super newspaper club had a better one. And the constant failings had dropped the newspaper club's moral to an all time low.

"I'm sorry guys. This is probably one fight we're going to have to lose." said Gin as they got together later in the week. "WHAT? YOUR JUST GIVING UP!" Kurumu shouted. "Trust me. I don't want to just give up against the super newspaper club. I'm worried about who's behind them, and that would be the Public Safety Commission."

"Public Safety Commission?" asked Sean from his spot leaning against the wall. "Their basically a more violent version of a disiplinary committee. Their all about fighting first and asking questions later. Their all about keeping the peace while taking the bad guys down on campus. Student police would be a better name for them." said Gin.

"If this is true why come after us? We haven't done anything wrong." said Moka. "For the same reason anything happens, once they got a taste of power they get more and more corrupt. The committee is now just a front using threats and violence to get what they want. Thugs extorting cash from other students." said Gin with a sigh.

"Hard to believe a group of people exist like that." said Moka. Sean gave her an, 'are you freaking kidding?' look which made her blush, "Oh, right, sorry Sean-kun." "So...what? Are we suppose to bend to their will or something?" asked Sean looking back at Gin.

"Unfortunetly, our little club has become too popular and they see us as a possible threat." said the werewolf. "Then shouldn't we be writing about this in the paper if they are doing this?" asked Mizore. "Yeah! We should be hitting them hard with every article!" Exclaimed Kurumu.

"We're not debating this non-sense. These papers are going into the incinerator." said Gin as he stood up. "That's it? Your just giving up?" asked Yukari shocked. "We worked so hard on these!" shouted Moka. "Just do what I said!" ordered Gin. "Like hell we will! What is your problem Gin!" "It's an offical club decision, just get it done!" Gin shouted.

Before he could make it out the door Sean had grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the wall, "What the fuck asshole! What happened to making amends for past shit? What happened to all that fucking BS you were preaching last week?" Gin gnashed his teeth, "This has nothing to do with that! You don't understand!"

"YOU FUCKING BETTER BELIEVE I CAN UNDERSTAND!" Sean roared. "I've had a black-ops military organization on my ass for months! If it wasn't for this place I'd still be on the run!" He released Gin and stepped back. "I didn't lay down and take it because shit got too hard. I fought. Tooth, nail, claw, blade, tendril, I starred down the barrels of thousands of guns! Not because I was afraid! Not because I was powerful! It was because I was the only one standing between them and the deaths of innocent lives!"

The Blacklight carrier glared at the werewolf, "If this Public Safety Commission wants to start shit, then we fight back!" "Hell yes!" Kurumu shouted. "Alright!" exclaimed Yukari. Gin looked pissed, "Your all going to get killed!" he shouted getting their attention.

"A wise man once said, 'it's better to die for something, than live for nothing'. If we don't stand our ground they'll continue to keep the student body under their feet. We need to show everyone out there that they shouldn't be kept down like this. That we need to stand together against this corruption." Sean narrowed his gaze at the club president, "And if your too much of a chicken shit to stand with us, there's the door." he said pointing to the open doorway.

Gin got off the wall, "Your going to get yourselves killed! I'm club president of the newspaper club! And I'm telling you to burn these papers!" Sean walked up until he was nose to nose with Gin. The girls held their breath.

"Consider yourself impeached." Sean said right as his foot shot up and kicked the werewolf out the door with enough force to flip a tank. Right as he passed through the opening, Kurumu slammed it shut and locked it. "I vote Sean-kun as new club president." she said grinning. "Second." the others chorused.

Sean smirked, "Then let's get started girls."

X

Another week came and went, in that time Sean had been certified as the newspaper club's new president by Ms. Nekonome. They wrote their articles based off of evidence of the evidence that they could gather on the PSC, which, as scary as it was, was a lot of data.

After everything was written, the papers ready to go, the group set out for the square. "This is going to be a good one." said Kurumu. "With everything we have the PFC won't stand a chance." said Moka.

"Is that so?"

Everyone turned and saw Keito standing there with two of her sidekicks. "I'm sorry, but you five are going out of business." Sean stepped infront of the group, "Says who?" Keito smirked sadistically, "The Public Safety Commission. That's who. You five will be punished to the full extent of the law after I report back to our leader."

Sean tilted his head, "Really? You think that scares us?" Keito sneered, "You should be. Do you have any idea what our organization does to people like you?" she said as she and her two cronies got ready to fight.

The girls set the boxes of newspapers down and readied themselves, "You have any idea what we've done to assholes who tried to hurt others?" asked Sean as his arms shifted into his claws.

Keito opened her mouth and a shot of webbing launched, wrapping itself around Sean and securing him tightly. Sean's eyes widened, "YOU! I KNEW SOMEONE WAS IN MY DORM ROOM!" he shouted snapping the webbing with his strength. "What are you talking about Sean-kun?" asked Moka.

"I found my room's door open two weeks ago. Someone tried to get into my computer and left some kind of thread behind. I knew it was webbing." he said flexing his claws.

The girls activated their powers, Sean snapping off the rosario and unleashing Inner Moka. "Another fight already? Can't you go a day without pissing someone off?" she asked flipping her silver hair. Sean shrugged, "I wouldn't be me if I didn't." Inner Moka smiled, "No, guess you wouldn't be."

Keito and her cronies changed, each taking on the form of humanoid spiders with four skinny legs coming out of their stomachs. "Man...I think I just lost my appitite." Yukari said turning a little green.

Webbing fired in every direction in an attempt to ensnare the group. However every time a shot got close Sean, Kurumu or Mizore would slice them apart with their claws. Inner Moka ducked and dodged around a few stray shots until one attatched to her leg. "Got you!" said one of the spider monsters.

Inner Moka smirked evilly before snapping her foot back. The spider monster was yanked across the ground at the powerful vampire before a foot connected solidly against her face. "Know your place." Inner Moka sneered as the spider monster slammed into a boulder and laid motionless.

Mizore launched a blast of ice that encased the other spider monster, giving Yukari the time to blast her with a fire spell. Kurumu flew down moments later and grabbed the frozen/charred monster and brought her high up into the air. "I won't let you skanks endanger what me and my Destined One have created." she sneered before diving toward the ground and slamming the monster harshly into the ground.

Sean starred down Keito who was starting to look nervous. "What's wrong spider-bitch? Lost your entourage so now your thinking about running?" Keito screeched and lept at the Blacklight carrier. Sean lept over her attack, shifting both his arms into his whipfist and a hammerfist.

Landing on his feet, Sean lashed out with his whipfist and grabbed Keito with it and snapping her back. Sean cocked his hammerfist back and punched the spider monster with bone shattering force.

Keito skidded across the ground and rested in a heap several meters away. "This doesn't have to end badly for you." Sean said honestly trying to get through to her. Keito staggered to her feet and shot another blast of webbing. Sean held up his hammerfist and blocked it before sending out his whipfist like a spear.

The spider monster dodged as the bladed tendril snapped the ground where she had been standing a moment before, only to dodge ice kunai and brass pots raining from the sky. A set of claws slashed down her back spilling blood before a foot connected with her jaw sending her to the dirt.

"You...will never stop...the Public Safety Commission. You all will die!" Keito shouted at them. Sean walked up next to her prone form, "We've heard it all before. One more time won't change anything." he said as he and the girls started walking away. Moka snapping her rosario back on.

Keito got to her feet, eyes burning into the backs of the newspaper club. "You'll...all...PAY!" she screeched leaping at them.

Sean spun around, arm turning back into his whipfist as he lashed upward. The spider monster couldn't move fast enough as the razor sharp blade at the end of the tendril sliced her from crotch to head down the middle. Her two halves falling in bloody heaps on either side of Sean.

With a sigh, tendrils shot out of Sean's back and grabbed the two halves allowing him to consume her.

_"Sir, the newspaper club is still running. They've kicked Gin out of the club president position and Mason has assumed control." said Keito_

_"This is troubling, but not an issue. I want Mason and the newspaper club taken down. If they refuse, then I want them brought in on charges against the well being of the school." said a tall blonde guy from behind a desk._

_"I have also gathered a little bit more intel on Mason. He has been in quiet a few fights since he has arrived. And each time his opponents have 'disappeared'. An eye witness account says that they saw him...well...'eat' his opponent once their defeated." said Keito_

_"Eat? How?" asked the man. "He...absorbs them into his body with these strange tentacles. He also seems to change his arms into an arsenal of weaponry almost instantly. Also, he seems to possess super human strength, speed and agility." said Keito._

_The man was silent a moment, "I want you to keep watching him. Gauge how powerful he is. I want an estimate on his strengths and possible weaknesses by the end of the week._

_Keito bowed, "Yes sir."_

Sean snapped back to reality with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The PSC was keeping tabs on him. And dispite how strong he was, he did have a weakness.

Four of them actually.

"Sean-kun? What did you see?" asked Moka. Sean gathered his thoughts a moment, "We need to becareful from here on out. The PSC is watching us and they will do something drastic at some point." he looked at the girls, "Stay alert, and don't go anywhere alone. But most of all...be safe."

The girls nodded seriously at him as they gathered their newspapers and continued to the school square.

X

At the PSC headquarters. Kuyou was working at his desk when one of his leutenents walked in. "Sir, theres been an altercation." "What kind of altercation?" asked Kuyou.

"The super newspaper club has been shut down." Kuyou looked up with a dark gleam in his eyes, "What of Keito?" "Missing sir. But there was a large amount of blood close to where her escort was located unconsious. We can only assume that she has been killed."

The PSC Commander rose from his chair, his body shaking slightly with barely restrained rage. "There's...something else sir." the PSC officer said feeling the heat rising in the room. He set a newspaper on the desk. The paper that contained informtation about their corruption and the acts of violence their organization committed against the student body.

Kuyou lost it.

An literal inferno exploded out of him burning everything around him to cinder. The PSC officer didn't have time to flee as his body was reduced to ashes. "We're putting an end to this right now! I want all avaliable officers with me! I want an APB out on Sean Mason, have him brought in on the charge of murder!"

Fire danced around his form as he stalked through the HQ and outside with a large squad of his men. Their destination was the academy. Their target...the Newspaper Club.

_**A/N: A lot of fight is coming their way and fast. Can Sean and the girls put an and to the PSC? Update coming soon guys, till then keep the reviews coming!**_


	10. Public Safety Commission

_**A/N: Alright guys, the fight against the Public Safety Commission starts now. So be ready for one hell of a ride! **_

_**I own nothing**_

Sean surveyed the room he was in. Testing the restraints that held him to his seat. It reminded him of all of those interrogation rooms that he had seen on those cop shows his dad liked to watch once upon a time. just four walls, a desk with a chair on each side, and only one door leading in and out of the room. Two guards wearing the uniforms of the PSC stood on either side of the door with their gazes locked onto him.

He chuckled at the simplicity of it all. He knew that the Public Safety Commission would do something if given the right moment. It just came much sooner than he had originally thought.

XFlashbackX

The newspaper club was celebrating their triumph against the PSC. Their paper had gone out and spread all over the school. People were scared, that was always a constant, but now they knew of what happened behind closed doors and that they should stand together if they hope to make the school a better place.

"Well, we did it." said Kurumu grinning. "Yeah, with everything we've put into our articles the Public Safety Commission will think twice about hurting someone else." said Yukari.

"It won't be that easy guys." said Sean getting their attention. "Think about it. Blackwatch is ten times worse than the PSC. They wouldn't go down from a few smear articles in a newspaper. And I don't think that the PSC would go down that easily either." he explained.

"Do you think they will retaliate?" asked Mizore. Sean's eyes looked to the door as he felt multiple presenses approaching, "They already are."

The door to the room exploded off the hinges and multiple people wearing black outfits with overcoats entered the room and blocked the exit. The girls leapt from their seats, Sean remained in his as he looked at all the people who were looking at them with anger written across their faces.

The group parted, and a tall blonde man walked in. His gaze flickering from every person in the room before settling on Sean. "Sean Mason." he said darkly. Sean smirked, "Kuyou. Been wondering when you'd be knocking down our door."

"Your under arrest for the murder of Keito, and the disappearences of multiple students and faculty here at Yokai Academy." said the PSC Commander. "You can't do this!" Moka shouted. "He was protecting himself from those assholes! Including your little tramp!" Kurumu shouted as well.

Kuyou glared at them before a grin stretched across his face unnerving everyone in the room. "Your all under arrest. This club has been a blight on this school long enough. I should have wiped it out long ago. Your punishments will be made an example to all who defy us."

Sean, the only one who kept his calm throughout the whole situation, rose from his seat. "Your not laying a hand on them." Kuyou's grin widened, "And what makes you think I will do that? Your nothing but a criminal." Sean shrugged, "That I am. I did kill those people."

The girls looked at him shocked, "Sean-kun what are you doing!" Kurumu shouted. "What I have to." Sean said to them before looking back at the PSC Commander, "I'm the new club president, I ordered the girls to post the articles against the PSC. I killed your second in Command and all those other people who were dumb enough to fight me."

The PSC officers looked gobsmacked after Sean said it all with a straight face with no hint of remorse.

Sean held up his hands, "I'll turn myself in without a fight. Just leave the girls alone." Kuyou snapped his fingers, two of his officers came forward and cuffed the Blacklight carrier' hands together with chains. "Sean-kun no!" Yukari screamed running up and wrapping her arms around him.

Looking down at the little witch, he knelt down to her level. "Th-They'll kill you..." she whimpered. Sean hugged her, at the same time descreetly slipping something into her little hand. "Trust me." he whispered into her ear as he stood back up.

Two other PSC officers kicked his feet out from under him as they carried him out of the room. Kuyou was the last to leave, sending one last glance at the enraged girls, "His death should serve as a message to the rest of you. Our will is law. If you do not abide by it, your lives are forfet."

With that he left to follow his men back to their headquarters.

XEnd FlashbackX

Sean let out a breath, hopefully his plan would work.

The door to the room opened allowing Kuyou to step in, a file held in his hand. "Mason, Sean M. Age: 17. Birthplace: New York City, New York. Nationality: American." He tossed the file onto the table. "The rest is blacked out."

Sean tilted his head, "Aww, they never said anything about my skills with the ladies." he said smirking.

Kuyou grabbed the empty chair and threw it against the wall causing it to shatter on impact. Sean didn't even flintch. "You think this is a game!" He leaned over the table menacingly, "You've been causing problems for this school since you arrived. Your very presence here disgusts me to no end." he leaned off the table and began pacing.

"What kind of monster are you?" he asked. Sean shrugged, "Thought that was against the rules." Kuyou lashed out and punched Sean across the face and knocking him to the floor. "_I_ make the rules here at this school!" he shouted kicking Sean hard enough in the stomach to send him into the wall.

Sean shook it off and looked up at the PSC Commander, "That the best you got?" Kuyou held up too fingers sending a jet of flame at the Blacklight carrier. Sean gritted his teeth as the flames burned up his chest leaving blackened and cracked flesh.

"Had enough?" Asked Kuyou. Sean coughed, "Go to hell." Another blast of fire scorched him. Blood began to leak though the cracks of cooked flesh as Sean coughed out a glob of blood, "You know. I've seen better interrogations in the boy scouts."

Kuyou roared before blasting the teen with a ball of fire. Sean's body screamed in agony, even if he was a virus, it hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before. "You _will_ tell me what I want to know." The PSC Commander said walking up and picking Sean up by his charred throat.

"Or what? You'll over cook the roast you walking fire crotch?" Sean wheezed out. Kuyou growled in fury and started punching the Blacklight carrier repeatedly. The sounds of flesh tearing and bones snapping echoing through the room.

Kuyou glared into Sean's eyes, "You act tough. You think your invincible. But you have weaknesses. Everyone does." he sneered. Sean chuckled, "Really? Good luck finding them shitbag." Kuyou slammed him into the wall so heard Sean heard his skull crack. "I've already found your weaknesses you worm. he said grinning sadistically. "Those four girls. Your whole world seems to revolve around them and their safety. What would happen if some..._unfortunet_ circumstances where to befall upon them?"

Sean gritted his teeth and glared at him, "They're tougher than they look asshole. They won't lose to you." Kuyou smirked, "We shall see about-" "SIR!" shouted a PSC officer running into the room.

"What is it!" Kuyou exclaimed still holding Sean against the wall. "Sir! Our men at the academy are being decimated!" said the officer. "By who?" asked the PSC Commander. "The girls from the newspaper club! Their tearing through us!" the officer shouted.

Kuyou looked back at Sean who was smirking at him. "Told you so." The PSC Commander slammed him into the wall one last time before heading for the door. "If he moves. Kill him." he ordered the guards slamming the door.

On the floor, Sean smirked wider as his wounds started healing after being held back for so long.

X

In the academy square, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were cutting through all of the PSC officers that threw themselves at them. After Sean was carted off, Yukari held up the note he had left on her before he was taken.

_"I have a plan. Just roll with it."_

"What do you think his plan is?" asked Kurumu cutting down another officer with her claws. "Sean-kun's never steered us wrong before." said Mizore firing a volley of ice kunai. Moka slammed her palm into another PSC officer's chest sending them crashing into a wall. Even though she was in her 'outer form' she had trained with Sean in the off chance he wasn't around to take the rosario off.

The results spoke for themselves in the form of multiple unconcious PSC personel around her.

"We need to keep fighting. We need to find out where they took him!" She called out knocking out another officer that attacked her. Yukari launched a volley of bladed tarot cards that took down several officers that got close to the whole group.

In the midst of their fighting, a blast of fire came from above them forcing Mizore to throw up a shield of ice to protect them. When the shield came down, Kuyou stood before them with three dozen more of his men. "You all are more trouble then you are worth." he growled seeing all his downed personel.

"Where's Sean-kun!" Moka shouted. "In our headquarters. I left him on the floor bleeding to death with the knowledge that I was coming for all of you." he sneered. The girls felt dread seep into their stomachs, but fought it down as they faced the PSC before them.

"Sean-kun wouldn't go down so easily." Yukari said preparing several spells. Kuyou smirked, "We shall see now won't we." He waved his hand and all his men attacked at once.

X

Back in the interrogation room. Sean stood back up. His school uniform torched from the waist up, but his pale skin looked as though nothing had happened. "What the fuck..." one of the guards said in shock.

Sean turned to them and walked toward the door. "Freeze! Stay where you are!" the other guard shouted. Sean regarded them briefly, "You two look like smart individuals, so I'll give u an ultimatum." he said catching them by surprise. "You can either stand aside and let me pass...or I kill you."

The guards chuckled, "You have no chance against the two of us." once said proudly. Sean sighed, "Why does everyone I meet think they have an advantage in numbers?" His arms shifted in to their claws and he shoved them through the guards' stomachs. Blood splashing on the wall behind them as they looked down in horror.

"Sorry guys, but your asshole of a boss took a lot of bio-mass outta me with those fire tricks of his. It's nothing personal." Sean said as tendrils sprouted and consumed the guards.

Moments after the memories passed, Sean covered himself in tendrils. When they faded he no longer wore the torched school uniform. Instead, he wore a black hoodie under a long black leather trenchcoat, black fingerless gloves, digital camo pants with armored kneepads, and steel toed combat boots.

After shivering a moment, he lifted his leg and kicked the steel door out into the long hallway where a dozen PSC officers were waiting for him in monster form. "Well...who's first?" he asked as he shifted his right arm into his blade.

A troll roared and lept at him only for it's head to be taken off in a fountain of gore. Two orges came next but were sliced in half before they made it four feet. The rest of the group charged at once hoping to overpower the Blacklight carrier.

Sean leapt into the air and brought his blade down on an monster that was unfortunet to be underneith him. The razor sharp blade clieving the poor creature in half down the middle sending blood and inards splashing in all directions.

Spinning in a circle, Sean summoned his hammerfists and bashed another troll in the face caving in it's skull in the process. Bringing both large fists to bare, he slammed them down sending a wave of black and red spikes shooting from the ground and spearing several monsters before they could dodge out of the way.

Shifting his arms again, Sean fired a barrage of tendrils that ensnared three monsters and forced them to slam together shattering bones and tearing skin leaving a pile of mangled corpses.

Among the piles of mutilated corpses. One monster was left and was shivering like a leaf on a tree. He immediately shifted to his human form and dropped to his knees, "Please...please I beg you spare me..." he whimpered.

Sean glared at the cowering form before shifting his arms back to normal. "Where are the prisoners being held?" "T-The lower levels." replied the officer. Sean nodded toward the exit, "Get the fuck outta my sight. If you hurt anyone ever again I will come looking for you." he said heading for the prison cells.

"Your...letting me go?" the PSC officer asked shocked. "Unlike you fuck heads, I know what mercy is. Now LEAVE!" Sean roared making the officer jump and run like hell.

"Heh, never took you for the merciful type." Sean looked behind him and saw Gin leaning against the wall. Sean smirked, "What took you so long flea-bag? I was having all the fun." Gin smirked back, "Clearing out your exit. You know if I didn't think you were as tough as you are I'd think your plan was damned from the start."

XFlashbackX

Gin was nursing a sore head after Sean had literally kicked him out of the newspaper club. Walking back to his dorm room with his head hung feeling as though he had failed everyone.

"Hay flea-bag." Gin looked up and saw Sean standing infront of him. "What do you want?" asked Gin. The Blacklight carrier smirked, "What if I told you I had a plan to take down the PSC?" The werewolf chuckled humorlessly, "I'd say you were fucked in the head. They're everywhere."

"They said getting out of New York would be impossible too, yet here I am." Sean said with a shrug. Gin thought a minute, he had doubted Sean on more than one occasion and was proven wrong...painfully each time.

The idea of getting back at the PSC was something that spiked his interest, and he'd give anything to make them pay for what they had done in the past. "Alright Mason, I'm listening."

XEnd FlashbackX

Sean smirked, "What can I say, I'm a planner." Gin shook his head and stood off the wall.

The sound of running foot steps caused both to prepare for an attack. Gin changing into his werewolf form, Sean forming his claws. Out of the shadows a form approached them, they relaxed when they recognized them.

"Ruby? What are you doing down here?" asked Sean surpires. The older witch caught her breath a moment, "The Public Safety Commission is attacking Moka and the others! Their being overwhelmed quickly!"

Sean cursed loudly, "Gin! Get the prisoners and get them outta here!" he shouted running for the exit. "What about-" "Forget it, just trust him." said Ruby as they ran for the prison area.

X

Inner Moka was breathing heavily. They had been fighting non-stop for a long time and it had taken a heavy toll on them.

Yukari was unconsious on the ground next to Kurumu. Mizore was kneeling, barely even able to stand on her own two feet. Inner Moka had come out when the Outer Moka had been knocked out. She had managed to overpower the rosario's seal at the right moment to break free and attack in her true form.

Kuyou stood with his arms crossed, all of his men laid out on the ground as he stood ready to fight. "Bravo. I wouldn't expect anything less from an S-class monster." he said clapping his hands.

Inner Moka growled, "Fuck you, you bastard. We're not done yet!" she shouted charging at him. Her foot aimed for his head, only for Kuyou to catch it effortlessly. "Shame, looks like my men wore you out. Your not at full strength."

He threw the young vampire into the side of the school making a large hole in the wall. "M-Moka." Mizore groaned trying to stand up again. She fell to her hands and knees, energy completely gone.

Kuyou grinned down at her. "You first Snow Woman." he said holding up his hand with a fireball in it. "NO!" He looked to the side as a foot connected with the side of his face sending him crashing into the other side of the school.

Inner Moka stood next to Mizore breathing heavily, "Thank...you...Moka..." Mizore said before she collapsed onto the ground. "Dammit." Inner Moka said gritting her teeth.

Out of the rubble, a form flew out of the debris and landed across the square from the weakened vampire. The creature looked like a fox made of pure fire with four tails. **"Hmm. Not many have seen my second form. You should be honored to be able to see it...before you are reduced to ash."**

Inner Moka braced herself, she had little to nothing left as the fox demon's tails started spinning creating a large wheel of fire. **"Die newspaper club! Vortex of Flames!"** he roared launching the attack.

The explosion that rippled through the school. Kuyou grinned as he watched his attack hit dead on. As the smoke started to clear, his grin faded.

When the dust settled, a large wall of hardened black and red sinew with spikes jutting out of it stood infront of the girls. The wall shifted before breaking down and reforming into the arms of the one that created it.

Sean stood infront of the girls, hands clentched and killer intent leaking off of him in waves.

Kuyou narrowed his eyes and barred his teeth, **"Damn you!"**

Inner Moka looked shocked to see the Blacklight carrier standing before her. He had saved their lives...he had saved _her_ life. "Miss me Inner?" he asked smirking over his shoulder. Inner Moka scoffed, "Not likely. Just like a lowly man to leave girls waiting."

Sean chuckled, "Sorry, traffic was a real bitch." He looked at Kuyou's fox form and cracked his neck, "Well fire crotch, how about you fight someone you didn't throw a shitload of men at?" Kuyou grinned, **"This is where you will die Sean Mason."** Sean sighed, "Getting real sick of hearing that.

Kuyou fired another Vortex of Flame, Sean brought up his blade and deflected the attack before charging full speed at the fox demon. Kuyou lept aside as the large blade carved a deep gash into the ground before firing a fireball from his mouth.

Sean took the attack, his skin and clothes regenerating seconds later as he shifted his blade into a whipfist and lashing it at the PSC Commander. Kuyou ducked and dodged around the attacks, firing fireblasts at every chance he got.

Ducking around the blasts, Sean lept high into the air bringing out his hammerfists. Plummeting toward the ground, he slammed both fists into the earth sending spikes spikes shooting out of the ground in a wide circle around the point of impact.

Kuyou managed to get out of the way of the initial attack, but the spikes had managed to deal some damage as he tried to dodge.

Not giving the fox demon time to gain a second wind, Sean shifted his arms into their tendirl form and fired a barrage at the PSC Commander. Kuyou couldn't dodge quick enough as the tendrils wrapped around his body and snared him into the air like a spider web.

Sean flew forward with his normal fists and began punching and kicking the fox demon with everything he had. With one focused punch, Kuyou went flying and slammed into a wall before falling to the ground in a heap.

"That it asshole? That the best you got?" called Sean as he brought out his claws.

Inner Moka stood in in shock. Sean was decimating Kuyou and it looked like he was barely trying.

Chuckling made them look at the fox demon as he started standing up, **"Your strong. Stronger than anyone I have ever faced before. Guess I have to choice."** Sean looked confused before a large blast of heat and energy exploded out of the fox making him take a step back.

Inner Moka covered her eyes from the energy as the other girls started to regain conciousness. "What's happening?" asked Yukari. "Nothing good." said Inner Moka as she looked at the creature before them.

Sean looked at Kuyou with widened eyes. The PSC Commander was humanoid in shape. But had white fur with fox ears and four tails. His body looked bigger than his previous human form. And blue flames swirled around him like a malestrom of power.

"I have to say. I haven't used my ultimate form in such a long time. It feels kind of liberating." said Kuyou flexing his hands. Sean gritted his teeth, "Well, I hate to disappoint." Kuyou grinned at him before holding up a finger, "Shame such a powerful opponent has to die."

A blast of blue fire launched from the finger. Sean lept aside as the ground he had been standing on was blown apart with the strength of a ballistic missile. Standing up, a flaming fist connected with his chin sending him into the air. A flamming foot followed sending him crashing into the ground and creating a crater with his body.

Kuyou grinned sadistically, "How does it feel to be beaten infront of those who care so much for you?" Sean lept from the ground, blade cocked back ready to cleave the fox demon in half. Kuyou launched a fire blast that hit it's target.

Sean's whole left arm was blown apart in a shower of ashes and blood. The smell of burnt flesh permeating the air as he crashed back into the ground. The girls running over to check on him, "My god...your arm." Kurumu said as they watched the tendrils slowly regenerating the limb.

"It's...not as bad as it looks." he said with a little exertion as the limb came back as good as new. "How do we stop him?" said Inner Moka as Kuyou landing on the ground several meters infront of them. "I say we attack him as one." said Mizore bringing out her ice claws.

Kuyou chuckled at them, "How sweet, your all so close that your willing to die for one another." he held up his hand as flames and energy gathered. "Allow me to send you to hell together!"

The blast launched, Sean gritted his teeth.

Tendrils fired out of the Blacklight carrier's back sending all four girls flying back and out of danger as the attack hit him full force. The following explosion shaking the whole school to it's foundation.

Standing again, the girls looked on in horror and screamed. "SEAN-KUN!"

_**A/N: Cliffhanger. Already working on the next chapter guys so you won't be waiting too long. Like the reviews thus far keep them coming.**_


	11. Fight for Freedom

_**A/N: The final fight against Kuyou starts now. I think you guys are going to enjoy this a lot. So here we go!**_

_**I own nothing**_

The air was still. Black smoke filled the area where Sean had stood, the girls with tears in their eyes not seeing anything that looked like the young Blacklight carrier.

Kuyou grinned, his last attack had more power in it than any attack he had ever used before. The chances of anyone surviving that blast was slim to nill. "Now that he's out of the way." he said turning to them.

The girls powered up, sorrow, rage and fury fueling their hearts at the loss of the one they loved. "You Bastard...you'll pay for this." Inner Moka seethed as her red slitted eyes glowed brightly. "Aww, don't be sad. You'll be joining him very soon." Kuyou said preparing another attack.

A pulse, similar to a heart beat echoed through the area making everyone pause.

Through the smoke, a shadow stood up. It was humanoid in shape, but looked more like a large insect with a black and red exoskeleton and angled carapace with glowing red eyes. (A/N: Think Collector Armor from Mass Effect only with different colors.)

It stood up and turned to the girls, red glowing eyes locking on each of them. "Miss me girls?" Sean's voice asked from within the armor of hardened sinew. Each one of them with tears of joy sliding down their faces. Including Inner Moka, though she hid it from the others.

"How?...How did you survive?" asked Kuyou shocked. Sean turned to the fox demon, "You really didn't think I was that weak did you?" He held up an arm encased in the black and red exoskeleton, "As for this? It's something that I've been working on. Much easier and more effective than large shields wouldn't you say?"

(Play "Fight!" By Orleander for this one folks!)

His arms shifted into their claw form as he stalked toward Kuyou, "Now, I think it's time you and I ended this." Kuyou launched a fireblast only for Sean to leap over it and straight at the PSC Commander with speed no one had seen before.

Claws racked through flesh, blood splashing across the ground as six long jagged gashes where slashed across Kuyou's chest. Sean spun, shifting his arms into hammerfists and delivered a bone jarring uppercut that sent the fox demon into the air.

Shifting arms again, Sean snapped out with his whipfist grabbing Kuyou's leg and slamming him on the ground. Only to pick him up and slam him down again before spinning around slamming him into the side of the school and draging him through the whole second floor before snapping the PSC Commander back to him.

Kuyou couldn't dodge as Sean kicked him hard in the face sending him through the side of the school and up onto the roof.

Sean flexed his arms and legs a moment, "Shit, still kinda stiff." He was immediately glomped by three soft forms. "Sean-kun your alive!" Kurumu said squishing his armored face into her chest. "This armor feels weird. Hard as a rock...but unusually warm." said Mizore.

"Who cares about the armor, as long as Sean-kun is okay!" exclaimed Yukari from his back. Inner Moka walked over after Sean managed to peel his face from Kurumu's cleavage. "I always thought you were hard headed." she said knocking on the side of the carapace.

The 'helmet' part of the armor slithered back into the body revealing Sean's head and grinning face, "Still got a few more surpises." A hand struck him across the face. Sean's head snapped back to look into the angry red eyes of the silver haired vampire. "That's for keeping us waiting." She cupped his face, "And this...is for coming for us."

A blast of fire from the rooftop caught their attention. Sean slid the armor up over his head once more, "Time to finish this." he said as he took off toward the school, going up the wall in a dead run before jumping onto the roof where Kuyou was waiting for him.

The fox demon was battered and bleeding, but still standing a ready to fight. The girls arrived on the roof moments later standing behind Sean as backup if he needed it.

X

Unknown to the combatants, the whole school was watching the fight from outside the campus. Gin and Ruby had arrived moments before with the prisoners that they had liberated from the PSC headquarters and was watching with rapt attention.

X

On the roof, Kuyou fired a barrage of fireblasts that were deflected via a shield of hardened sinew. Sean shifted into his tendril arms and charged forward. Kuyou charged at the Blacklight carrier, the two locking togehter in a blast of power that shook the ground they stood upon.

Fire from Kuyou's hands burned the flesh of Sean's hands, but the sinew quickly regenerated without difficulty as he pushed back with equal strength. "You think you can make a difference? You think you can control what happens here? What makes you different from me?" asked Kuyou as his flames got stronger.

"It's simple fuck-head. Unlike you, I'm not a heartless monster." Sean growled out as his tendrils started to cover the fox demon's arms.

In a blast of tendrils, Kuyou went skidding back across the roof. Only for a second later a barrage of the small appendages latched onto him and sprouted off into different directions, snagging anything that was and wasn't bolted to the ground before sending it all back with crushing force into the PSC Commander.

Kuyou coughed up blood before he was assaulted by a barrage of brass pots and bladed ice weaponry from Yukari and Mizore. Kurumu flew in and slashed across his face destroying his left eye making him partially blind with her claws.

He roared in pain as Inner Moka appeared next him and delivered her hardest kick ever sending him crashing to the ground.

Staggering to his feet, Kuyou glared through his one good eye at the newspaper club. "I'm not done yet. Your all going to die right here...RIGHT NOW!" He went to gather energy to his hand only for said hand to be grabbed.

Sean's armor slid off his form revealing the outfit he arrived in. His grip like a steel vice as hsi right arm shifted into his blade. "Game over Kuyou." The blade launched forward and pierced through the fox demon's chest.

Blood sprayed out of the PSC Commander's mouth and chest, he looked down at the blade through his body before looking into the eyes of his executioner. "...what...are you..." he wheezed out.

"I'm neither a monster, nor a human. An average soul given a horrible curse. My name is Sean Mason...I'm a Prototype." said Sean as he pulled the blade free and took Kuyou's head off with it.

The headless body didn't make it to the ground as tendrils wrapped around it and consumed it into Sean's body.

For the first time, memories didn't assault him. But Sean felt his body heat up to near unbareable levels. Tendrils swarmed over his form as steam rippled off his body. Cracks formed along his arms and back as flames burst through them like jets.

The pain subsided, Sean looked at his hands as flames licked around them. Focusing the heat he felt, he managed to summon a fireball to each hand. "Heh, now _that_ is the fucking shit." he said with a chuckle as he absorbed the flames back into his body.

"So...it's over?" asked Inner Moka standing next to him. Sean sat on the edge of the roof and looked out over the campus, "Guess so. The Public Safety Commission is dead. Everyone here can now breath a little easier." he said letting out a breath.

The girls sat down on either side of him, tired, bruised, but feeling much lighter then they had at the beginning of all the fighting. "What do we do now?" asked Yukari with a yawn. "I think we earned some time off don't you agree?" Sean said smirking. The girls giggled, Inner Moka just shook her head smiling as she snapped the rosario back on.

When the other Moka came back she collapsed into Sean's arms fast asleep. The Blacklight carrier sighed as he held Moka bridal style and walked toward the stairwell leading back to the lower levels. Kurumu held a sleeping Yukari in her arms as Mizore walked close to all of them as they walked away from the bloody battlefield.

X

Stepping out of the schools main gate, the group was met with the cheers of the entire student body. "What happened up there?" asked Gin as he and Ruby approached them. The witch casting several healing charms on the girls.

"Kuyou is dead. The PSC is disbanded." said Sean making everyone go quiet. He looked out at the crowd, "Where I'm from, many say that freedom isn't free. But I stand before you all today to tell you that the Public Safety Commission is no more! You will no longer be pressured under their corruption! This student body is now free!"

The crowd cheered louder than ever as Sean was lifted into the air and carried on the shoulders of two very large students "MASON! MASON! MASON!" was chanted as he was carried toward the dorms.

After being healed from the injuries. The girls watched the Blacklight carrier recieve a heros welcome and smiled. "He really is amazing." said Mizore. "Yeah, my Destined One truely is one of a kind." said Kurumu. "He is not yours Kurumu!" Moka shouted. "Oh yeah? Like he'd go for a vampire with multiple personality disorder!" the Succubus shouted back.

"Your both wrong, he will be my husband." said Mizore throwing her hat into the ring. The three girls lept at each other and began fighting with one another while Gin. Ruby and Yukari shook their heads. "He is one lucky bastard having those gorgeous bodies after him." said Gin.

The temperature dropped slightly as he caught sight of the angered looks in Ruby and Yukari's eyes. "PERVERT!" they shouted as their wands powered up.

The werewolf once again screamed in pain as he was beaten unmercifully by women.

X

Sean stepped out of the shower and shifted his clothes into a simple t-shirt and jeans. It had been four days after the fight against Kuyou, the school had been closed for repairs and everyone was enjoying their time off.

Since then he had been ducking and dodging the girls. For some reason they were more amerous than usual. Infact the day after the fight, Mizore had tried to freeze him in the hopes of sneaking him off to elope somewhere. The day after that Kurumu had snuck into his bed wearing a set of underwear that left almost nothing to the imagination.

And Yukari had been preaching non-stop about a future threesome between herself, Moka and him. All in all it had been a weird and very arousing week.

A knock at his door made him tense, _"Oh shit. What else can happen?"_ he thought as he opened the door.

On the otherside stood Moka, wearing a beautiful yellow sundress. "Hello Sean-kun." she said smiling. "Hay Moka. Everything okay?" he asked smiling back. "Everything is fine. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me." Sean nodded, closing and locking his door as they left the boys dorm.

"Everything seems much more peaceful now, without the PSC casting their shadow everything." said Moka as they walked along the trail. "Yeah." Sean agreed as he enjoyed the peace and quiet with the young vampire at his side.

Moka stopped making Sean stop as well, "Sean-kun...you like me right?" she asked timidly. "Of course I do. Your the first friend I made in this place." said Sean. Moka shook her head, "I understand that. It's just...I think you like Kurumu or Mizore better. They are...prettier." Moka said blushing.

Sean's fingers held her chin and tipped her head up to look at him, "Moka. All three of you are by far the most beautiful girls I've ever had the fortune to meet. Any man on earth would give their soul to be with any of you."

Moka smiled at him, "You know...it's not just any man we're after." Sean nodded, then rolled his eyes. "You three can come out now."

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari came out of the woods. "Told you it wouldn't work." said Mizore. "Hunter vision girls. It's locked onto each of your unique genetic make up." said Sean smirking.

The girls stood together, Sean looked from each of them realizing what this was. "You want me to choose don't you?" he asked. "Sean-kun, we all love you. We want a future with you. We're sick of fighting over you, we need you to decide." said Moka with a little bit of hope and fear in her voice.

Sean looked at each of them, seeing the hope and fear in their eyes. His heart clentched, he really didn't want to do this.

His eyes looked to the ground before closing. "I can't." The girls looked shellshocked. "As hard as it is to believe...your not the only ones to fall in love." he looked at them with the warmest smile they had ever seen. "You all were there for me when I came out about what I am. You were there when I needed you most. Since losing my family...you've given me the hope and love I needed to push onward."

He walked up to them, "I can't choose between you...because I fell in love with all of you." The girls gasped as he looked at Mizore first. "Mizore, you know what it's like to be alone. To lose everything and feel like an outcast. Yet you have a beautiful spirit that would be the envy of anyone." Mizore blushed and looked away.

Sean knelt down infront of Yukari and smiled, "Yukari, your still far too young for me to date. But since we've met you've been like a little sister to me. Your so much like my sister Annabelle that it's scary at times. And I can't help but feel like I have a family again with you as my little sister." The little witch smiled with tears in her eyes.

He stood up and faced Kurumu, "Kurumu, you maybe a Succubus, but your so much more than a pretty face and hot body. Your kind, compassonet, and you can bake like a motherfucker. I could die eatting one of your cakes and be happy." Kurumu blushed a deep red. "Your a true friend, and you have a big heart. That's what I like most about you."

Finally, Sean reached Moka. "Moka, you were my first friend. The first person I could feel I could trust in this place. You have the biggest heart than anyone I've ever met, always putting others before yourself. Yet under all of that innocence I know your would put your life down for someone you care about." Sean smiled, "I like everything about you." he looked down at the rosario, the red gem in the center glowing and taking on the form of a familiar red slitted eye. "Both of you." he said honestly.

Without warning, Sean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Moka's. The vampire was shocked a moment but kissed back feeling warmth erupt within her.

Sean leaned back, leaving Moka blushing worse than her hair before turning to Kurumu and doing the same. The Succubus welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms around him and pressing her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments, Sean released the kiss and turned to Mizore.

The Snow Woman took out her lollipop and threw it aside before latching her cold lips onto Sean's. The Blacklight carrier kissed her back and pulled away allowing her to put another lollipop in her mouth.

Lastly, he knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on Yukari's forehead before turning his backs to them. "I'm sorry if you hate more for not choosing. But I'd rather you hate me than breaking your hearts."

Before he could take a step, several hands grabbed his arms and stopped him. "Where are you going?" Kurumu purred in his ear. "Yes, you can't just kiss us like that and walk away." said Mizore with lust in her tone. "If you cannot decide Sean-kun." said Moka smiling.

"Then we will share you." they all said at the same time.

Sean looked as though he was struck by lightning...and as though he had won the lottery. "I...uh...I...are you sure about this?" he asked trying to overcome his shock. "If you love each of us as much as you say, then we can believe that you love us all equally." said Kurumu. "So you had better be true to all of us." said Mizore.

"We won't make you decide between us if you can love all of us." said Moka lightly touching her rosario. "And just remember, I won't be little forever. So you and Moka-chan better be ready when I grow up." Yukari chirped happily.

Sean looked at them and smiled, wrapping them all in a large embrace. "Thanks girls."

"Now that that's over." Kurumu grabbed Sean by the front of his shirt and started dragging him toward the girl's dorm with the others following closely. "Uh, where are we going?" asked Sean feeling as though he were going into a trap.

"My room, we're all going to have a little fun together." the Succubus said winking at the other girls who winked back.

The Blacklight carrier didn't know whether to be afraid...or very aroused.

X

Outside the barrier seperating Yokai Academy from the Human world, within the walls of an abandoned station. The dark shape of a man walked across the damaged and debris litered floor to a certain spot in the center of the large room.

The man, wearing a black leather jacket with a hood covering the upper half of his face looked around with a brief sense of nostalgia before focusing everything he had on himself.

With a grunt of excertion, the man snapped his arms out sending out a large cloud of blood colored fog shooting out of his body and spreading through the station, out of the walls, and into the city beyond.

The man looked at his handy work with a sadistic smirk, "This is only the beginning." he said in a dark voice.

_**A/N: Kuyou is dead. The girls have agreed to share Sean. But something is going down outside in the Human world. And I thnk a lot of my fellow gamers might know what is coming next. So this ride is just getting started.**_


	12. Disturbing News

_**A/N: I figured that it was time to really kick this story into high gear. This next chapter maybe shorter than the others, but it will get you all pumped up for the ones to come. And believe me, I do my best to not disappoint. **_

_**I own nothing**_

The school years was coming to an end. It was almost surreal at how quickly everything seemed to come to a close for everyone at Yokai Academy.

"What do you have planned for the summer Sean-kun?" Moka asked as she and the others sat together on a large blanket in a field enjoying a picnic. Sean shrugged, "Not sure. Try to find a nice quiet place where I'm not on the most wanted list I suppose."

"You could come stay with me." offered Kurumu. "Or me." said Mizore. "I bet my mom and dad would like to meet you." said Yukari. Sean smiled at them, "Thanks girls, but I think I need to head to the Human world for a while. I gotta do a little digging to see what Blackwatch and Gentek is up too. And it's something I have to do."

The girls smiled back at him in understanding as they enjoyed their afternoon. After they had decided to share Sean things had been a little odd at first. But after some time the girls managed to find a nice pattern to go by so that they all could get even time with their man.

Sean had no complaints. He knew it would be hard having three girlfriends and a very amerous little sister, but it was a good thing his stamina was the way it was because of the Blacklight virus within him.

"Be sure to write us every chance you get." Moka said as she sipped her tomato juice. "Don't worry about that girls." Sean said chuckling.

"Sean." The Blacklight carrier looked up and saw Ruby approaching them. "Hay Ruby, care to join us?" Sean asked. His smile vanished when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

Ruby looked from him to the girls, "The Headmaster wants to see you immediately. He says it's very important." Sean looked from her to the girls before standing up and following the older witch to the Headmasters office. The girls stood up and followed wanting to know what was going on.

X

The Exorcist looked up from his desk as he saw Ruby walk in with Sean and the girls. "Thank you Ruby, that will be all." he said as he stood up. Ruby bowed before ducking out of the room. "Mr. Mason. First I wanted to offer my thanks for dealing with Kuyou and the corrupt Public Safety Commission. They had been causing trouble for some time and I had plans to deal with them. But it seems you and your friends beat me too it."

Sean nodded, "If it helps the other students, I'm happy to help. Ruby said you wanted to see me?"

With a sigh, the Exorcist motioned to a large mirror on the wall. "Alas, I did. It seems there is a complication going on in the Human world at this time. A complication you may want to be informed of." Sean raised an eyebrow, "What kind of complication?"

With a wave of the hand, the mirror on the wall rippled like water a moment before the surface calmed. Revealing images of people running for their lives. Behind them, horrid creatures that once looked human were giving chase.

The image shifted showing Blackwatch soldiers and Gentek scientists were combating creatures the likes of which none of them have ever seen before. Weapons being fired gunning down the creatures as they tore the Blackwatch operatives apart.

Sean watched the scenes unfold with a horrible sense of deja vu. The mirror changed and showed a newsbroadcast on CNN.

_"If you are just tuning in, New York City as erupted into complete chaos! The streets are being overrun with creatures that are infected with what Gentek officals are calling the Mercer virus. The virus said to have been eradicated nearly a year ago that had been unleashed by the ex-Gentek scientist Alex Mercer."_

_"Blackwatch squads have been dispatched all over the newly dubbed New York Zero in cooperation with American military forces to subdue the outbreak as civilian and military casualties continue to rise with each passing day."_

The mirror shattered as Sean's fist rammed through it. "It's happening again." He muttered in shock. The Exorcist nodded grimly while the girls where horrified. "All those people...who would do this?" asked Yukari with tears in her eyes. "I have a good fucking idea." Sean growled as he headed for the door.

"Sean-kun where are you going?" asked Moka. "To New York Zero." he said as he opened the door. "That's crazy!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed his arm. "I'm the only one who can help stop this. I need to stop this. If Mercer is there causing all of this I'm the only one who can stand against him." said Sean seriously.

"You saw what we did. You'd be outnumbered. Blackwatch is everywhere and the infected are growing in number as well." said Mizore. "I don't have a choice!" Sean exclaimed. "I can't let those people suffer if I can stop it. These powers maybe a curse. But I will use them to save people from falling victim to it."

"Then we're going with you." Moka said with conviction. "No. No way." said Sean shaking his head. "Why not? We can look after ourselves Sean-kun." said Kurumu putting her hands on her hips. "You guys have only been able to see what I can do. And this time around the virus looks like it has changed, evolved, there's no telling what we might encounter." Sean explained.

"All the more reason for use to back you up." said Yukari. "We're not weak little girls Sean-kun. Or do we have to beat you in order to prove that?" asked Mizore with a gleam in her eye.

Sean sighed, "I just...I can't lose you. Any of you. This virus already took my family once, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you too."

The girls hugged him, "You won't lose us. But we will be careful." said Moka. "Let us help you." said Mizore. "You know we'll just follow you anyway." Kurumu said with a wink. Sean sighed again realizing he had no chance at winning the argument. "Alright. But you guys have to be careful and stick close to me got it?" they nodded at him.

The Exorcist bowed his head, "I'll have the driver ready for you. He'll take you to the closest stop within the city limits." Sean nodded as his face turned serious.

X

The ride was tense and quiet. Sean had asked the girls to pack light and try to look as normal as possible. Moka wore a long skirt with a pink shirt with her rosario in view with a pair of sneakers. Kurumu had opted for skinny jeans and a black tank top. Mizore stuck with her usual outfit. Yukari had jeans and a red t-shirt, her wand and hat in the small backpack she wore.

Sean sat in the same outfit he had on during the fight with Kuyou. He had been silent the whole time trying to think of what to do when they first arrive. Who knew what had happened to everything because of the infection. And only god knew what Blackwatch and Gentek were doing to the place.

"Sean-kun?" asked Moka catching his attention. "What do you think will happen when we get there?" Sean sighed, "I have no clue. But there is someone I know who could help us. I just hope he's okay."

"Everything will work out guys. I mean how bad could it be?" wondered Kurumu. Sean looked serious, "You have no idea sweetheart. The first infection almost overran the whole city, hense why Blackwatch nearly used a nuclear solution. I can only imagine what they have up their sleeves to deal with it this time."

The bus entered the long tunnel. And in a flash they were in the Human world. They looked out the windows and gasped.

Everything looked like hell. Buildings in shambles, people sprawled out in the streets while soldiers in black armor and gasmasks patrolled everywhere. "Welcome to New York kids." the driver said with a slight hint of disgust at what he was witnessing.

Sean watched as a squad of Blackwatch soldiers rounded up a bunch of people into a truck that carted them off somewhere unknown. _"Christ. This is bad, and we haven't been here five minutes."_

The bus came to a stop, "Good luck kids. Be safe out there." said the driver seriously as they got off. When the bus was gone the group looked around, "Well...where do we start?" asked Mizore as she looked at the very rough environment.

Before Sean could speak, a group of three Blackwatch soldiers walked out of a gate and approach two people who were spray painting a wall. One of them, wearing a Commander's uniform shook his head "Sonova-Viper this is Two-Five. We got 'artists' in grid one-nine." "Copy Two-Five. SOP, over." came the reply via radio.

The Commander nodded, "Rodger that, Viper. Okay ass-fucks! Knees on the line papers are mine! C'mon!" he ordered as his men forced the people to the ground with their weapons trained on them. "Captain. This place reeks. Permission to disinfect." said one of the soldiers. The Commander shruged, "Might come to that."

The girls looked pissed, but Sean held them back and shook his head. "We don't wanna make a seen in their territory." he said leading them away.

"Hay. Where you going?" asked the other soldier looking at them. The group kept walking until the Commander stood in their path, "Hay! You hard'a hearin?" he said getting in Sean's face, "I said knees on the line, 'bro'." He looked to the girls, "Heh, they look like they would have a good time on their knees." The Commander's men chuckled.

Sean punched the Blackwatch Commander shattering the eye pieces of his helmet. grabbing him by the throat and throwing him to the ground and stomping on his head and consuming him all in the span of a few seconds.

Before the soldiers could over come their shock and raise their weapons, ice kunai flew through the air and burrowed into the center of their masks. "We need to go!" Mizore shouted as they took off running. Rounding a corner as bullets chipped the wall of the building they ran around.

Seeing a small alleyway, he shoved the girls into a dark corner before taking on the form of the Commander he had just consumed. A moment later a squad of Blackwatch soldiers rounded the corner. "Captain! Where did they go?" asked the lead operative.

"That way! Hurry up before they get away!" Sean ordered in the Captain's voice. When the soldiers ran off, Sean shifted back to normal and motioned the girls to come out. "Shit, this could be problematic." said Kurumu.

Sean looked around a moment before leading them out of their hiding spot. "I might know of a place we can go. But we have to stay as out of sight as possible." he said as they began moving.

They ducked and dodged around Blackwatch patrols for half an hour until they found themselves standing infront of a large church where a priest was spray painting 'Closed' on the boarded up window. "Why here?" asked Moka. "I know the one who runs this place. And I think we could use a little spiritual leverage right about now." said Sean as they walked up the main steps.

"Father Guerra?" asked Sean. The priest turned and dropped to his knees in shock, "S-Sean? In the lord's name...can it be you?" he asked. Sean smiled and helped the elder man up, "It is Father. How have you been?"

"I've been better. Sean, where have you been? After the first outbreak you fell off the face of the Earth." said Guerra. Sean looked at the girls before looking back at the priest, "Can we speak in private Father?" Guerra nodded and motioned for them to follow him inside.

X

An hour later, Sean had explained everything that had happened since he left New York. The girls sitting close by as he spun his tail to the elderly priest. "Well, that is quite a story. But I don't know why you've come to me." said Guerra.

"I came to you because you know things, Father. You hear things. I came to you because I need your help." explained Sean. Guerra sighed, "Yeah. I heard a lot of things...Most of it bad. The infection...it just swept everyone away. I tried to help. I did everything. I...But then there was Blackwatch." The priest shook with anger and swayed on his feet.

Moka leaned forward and helped him sit onto a nearby pew. He smiled his thanks at the pink haired girl. "What did they do?" asked Sean. "Rounded up the healthy. Put'em in camps. gave them the disease. Put them in cages with the monsters. Some old 'friends' and I, we...we tried to get them out. But they caught us, and...and you do not fuck with Blackwatch." said the Father looking up at the large cross on the main alter.

"We'll be happy to prove you wrong." said Kurumu seriously. The others nodding with her. Sean stood up, "I need to learn all I can about Gentek and Blackwatch. Whose in charge around here?"

Guerra sighed, "Fine. I don't know names, but I know there are two Commanders at the hospital. They turned it into a Command post. Please, Sean, don't cause any trouble." Sean looked at the priest sadly, "Father, Blackwatch made the virus. They're the reason mom, dad, Annabelle and Carter are dead. What would you do?"

The priest held his rosary tightly a moment, "Becareful." he said looking up at him. Sean nodded and looked at the girls, "Stay with Father Guerra, I'll be back soon." he said heading for the door.

"Wait!" Guerra said catching his attention. Reaching into a pocket, he producted a touchscreen phone with the Blackwatch logo on it. "I managed to get it off of a dead Blackwatch soldier. It'll help me stay in contact with you while hopegully allowing you into their information network." Sean nodded before heading out the door once again,

Guerra watched the young man leave before looking at the young women around him, "Sean is very lucky to have you four with him. He has been through so much." Moka smiled as she sat next to him, "Thank you. He means the world to all of us. Tell me, how do you know him?"

The priest smiled sadly, "I had known his mother and father since they were your age. I married them. Baptised Sean and his siblings. You would say that I have known his family since the beginning." He looked up at the large cross, "When they died...Sean came to me. Told me about his curse. He felt...tainted, unnatural, wrong. I had convinced them that the lord works in mysterious ways. That even though he bore a terrible curse, he should use it to save the innocent."

The girls smiled, "He has done plenty of that." said Mizore. "If it wasn't for him all of us wouldn't be here. And he's saved so many countless others." said Yukari. Guerra smiled slightly, "Then, perhaps there really is hope for all of us." he said holding his rosary once more.

**_A/N: And they believed that Yokai Academy could be rough, the little group is about to face down things they never thought they would. And if some of you are wondering, yes I did change a lot of canon for Prototype 2 by switching out Heller for Sean. I figured Sean's knowledge about what happened before this outbreak gave him a big advantage over Heller._**

**_I'm just hoping you guys trust me enough to keep rolling with it. Till next time._**


	13. Welcome to the Yellow Zone

**_A/N: Back with a new chapter. And with it the beginning of the fight in New York Zero. I've been paying close attention to your reviews and messages, I know a lot of you are upset about Heller being replaced with Sean, but trust me when I say that I plan on making up for the major canon changes. Your gonna have to trust me on this one guys, you won't be disappointed._**

**_I own nothing._**

Sean stood on a building overlooking the small section of what he had learned was the 'Yellow Zone' of NYZ. After he had consumed the two Blackwatch Commanders, he had learned a bit about the various zones and the military presence in each one.

The Yellow Zone was run completely by Blackwatch and Gentek. The Green Zone was more or less a safe zone for civilians, but had a strong military presence regardless. And lastly, the Red Zone, which had encompassed all of Manhattan island. The infected had near control of the Red Zone and Blackwatch was having a hard time holding the outposts they had stationed.

"What the fuck happened to this place?" he said outloud as he looked up at the darkened skies.

Taking out the phone Father Guerra had given him, he dialed the number listed. "Father, it's me. I need to find a Colonel Rooks, he's the one in charge of everything going on around here." "Ah! Sean, Colonel Rooks is the head Blackwatch Commander in NYZ. This is much bigger than us. Listen to this Blackwatch message I just intercepted." replied the priest.

"_Cottonmouth Four One, this is Cottonmouth. You'll be heading to Test Site Washington. Prepare for controlled release over._" "You hear that, Sean? Those specimens...they are the monsters, and the test sites are city parks! This is what Blackwatch does in the Yellow Zone!" said the Father frantically. "Sean-kun you have to stop those tests! Their going to slaughter innocent people!" Moka exclaimed over the line."

"I'll stop them. You can bank on that." Sean said hanging up and taking flight, bouncing from building to building toward where his gathered memories told him where Test Site Washington was located.

Luckily the site was nearby. Sean landed ontop of a building overlooking the park that was designated as the test site. Two trucks with what looked like large containers strapped to them backed up toward the park's only enterance with a squad of Blackwatch soldiers guiding them. "Red Crown, this is Release Team Alph One One Actual. Teams Alpha, Beta and Gamma moving into positions." said the Commander.

"Alpha One One. Interrogative, are the Suppression teams in position?" asked the female AI. "All checks completed, Cottonmouth. We are ready for the release teams to commence." said one of the soldiers as they lined up outside the walls of the park. The gates to the park opened as the trucks closed in on the opening. "Prepare for silent operation." said Red Crown.

"Release teams in place." said the Commander as they stood along side the trucks. The storage units shaking from the creatures inside thrashing around. "Copy that. Operation Flytrap is approved." said Red Crown. "Roger Red Crown."

Sean watched with a careful eye as the units opened. A creature resembling a Hunter in appearance only larger, stalked out of the storage containers and slowly trotted through the enterance. The civilians inside saw the threat and started screaming as the creatures lept at them.

Leaping from the rooftop, Sean dropped the whole 30 stories and slammed both feet down on one of the creature's heads crushing it to the ground and popping the skull of the creature like a grape.

The second creature saw what happened to it's counterpart and leapt at Sean with razor sharp claws extended to shread him to ribbons. Sean leapt up and flipped over the creature, claws coming out and raking them down the twisted and mutated being's back.

The creature stumpled, but roared at the Blacklight carrier as it swung it's own claws in defense. Sean ducked and weaved around the strikes, grabbing the creature's outstretched arm. Pulling with all his strength, the teen easily ripped the limb clean from the creature's body before smashing it over the head with it.

"Alright you ugly ass bloodhound, let's see what you are." Sean said as tendrils launched from him and consumed the creature while it was down. Brief memories flashed through his mind. He learned that the creature was called a Brawler, and unlike the Hunters he encountered during the first out break, they were much stronger and could come around one at a time as well as in packs.

As he came back, Sean saw the squad of Blackwatch operatives standing infront of him with their weapons drawn. "Capture team has arrived. All units focus fire on the hostile! Say again, focus fire on the hostile!" the Commander ordered.

Sean raised his arms, "Come on guys, do you really wanna do this?" His answer was the sound of dozens of full auto rifles discharging. The rounds peppering his front sending blood flying like tiny fountains. The assault continued for a good minute before they stopped firing. Sean shook his head as he flexed his claws, "Can't say I didn't give you a chance."

Before any of the Blackwatch operatives could reload, Sean pounced forward slicing three of them to shreads. The rest tried to counter only to be cut down in a flurry of claw strikes that tore them to pieces. "Holy fucking god! What the fuck is he!" shouted one of the soldiers as he fired on the Blacklight carrier.

Sean spun around and grabbed the man by the front of his armor before throwing him into the side of a building leaving a bloody imprint. "Hold fast! It's just one hostile! Cottonmouth, engage, engage!" shouted the Commander as another squad of Blackwatch soldiers came out of a nearby street armed with rocket launchers and genade launchers.

Seeing the new hostiles in the area, Sean switched to his hammer fists and lept into the air. Coming back down onto the Earth with shaking force as spikes shot from the ground spearing more than half the operatives fatally. "Oh fuck! He's killed over half our men, sir! Requesting orders!" shouted one of the soldiers just before one of Sean's hammerfists crushed him into bloody paste on the street.

"Just keep firing! Dig in!" The Commander ordered as he fired his rifle with total abandon. "We don't have enough firepower for this shit! Get reinforcements in here!" Screamed a soldier as Sean stalked toward him. "Fuck!" he shouted trying to run. Sean's arm became his whipfist, lashing out and cleaving the man in half before he got too far.

The Commander watched his men being decimated before leaping into an APC tank. "This is Mako One Three! Tango's still active take him out!" Sean looked down at his feet and saw a rocket launcher dropped by one of the dead Blackwatch soldiers.

Kicking the launcher into the air and catching it in his hands and setting it on his shoulder, Sean starred down the sights and locked onto the APC. "Nighty night asshole." he said squeezing the trigger, the heavy explosive round launched from the tube and exploded against the side of the tank causing the metal to warp inward. A second rocket followed as the APC went up in a massive fireball.

"Lets see if that sends a message." Sean said tossing the spent launcher aside. A crowd of civilians had gathered at the park enterance and looked at all of the destruction before looking at the Blacklight carrier. Sean nodded at them before running up the side of a nearby building and gliding off back toward the church.

X

Father Guerra looked up when the doors to the church opened and saw Sean walk in. "Sean! Did you stop them?" he asked. Sean sat next to the priest on the pew, "Oh I stopped the shit out of them." replied the teen as he looked around. "Where are the girls?"

Guerra smiled, "The blue haired one, Kurumu, she was dead set on making dinner for everyone. The other's are with her in the kitchen." Sean smiled and shook his head, "That sounds like her."

A few moments passed before the priest stood up and closed his bible, "Follow me. We have much to do." he said leading Sean to a door in the back of the church that lead to the basement. "Blackwatch has over ten thousand troops in NYZ. And who knows what Gentek is doing in those laboratories. We need to put them down." said the Father as he flipped a light switch.

The far wall came on revealing a large map of the three NYZ Zones labeled with outposts and other Blackwatch controlled areas. Readouts and dossiers also littered the walls and desks in the room with several computer monitors. "Nice set up you have here Father." Sean said as the priest sat at the desk and started up the computer.

"If it helps put those _putos_ in the ground. Then it's worth it." said Guerra. Sean picked up the bible the priest had set on the desk. "What about God? Is he gonna be okay with this?" Guerra smiled, "Let me handle him."

Sean chuckled as he looked over the large map of NYZ. "Where do you think I can find Rooks?" "His location would be top-secret. But, back in the day, we used to break into Blacknet terminals and steal that kind of information. The terminals are those satellite trucks you may have seen around." replied Guerra.

The Blacklight carrier nodded, remembering some of the trucks the Father had mentioned. "Never took you for a rebel, Father. What did you do before you became a man of the cloth?" he asked. Guerra sighed, "Let's just say that I've had a lot of tattoos removed." Sean raised an eyebrow as they heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

Moka entered the basement and smiled at them, "Sean-kin, Guerra-san, dinner is ready." "On our way Moka." Sean said smiling. The young vampire smiled back before heading back up. "I can honestly tell that there is much more to your relationship with these girls than what you are letting on." said the priest as the two headed back up the stairs.

Sean blushed a little, "Yukari is like a little sister to me. As for Moka, Kurumu and Mizore...their my girlfriends." Guerra paused on the last step and looked at the teen with raised eyebrows. "Girlfriend_s_? _Dos Mio_ Sean." Sean grinned awkwardly, "As odd as it is we make it work. The girls love me, and I love them equally."

Guerra shook his head with a slight smirk, "I'll pray for you. One woman is tough. But three? You will need more then strength my young friend." Sean chuckled as they headed to the kitchen where the girls were waiting for them.

X

The next day, Sean had managed to track down a Blacknet terminal under light guard close to the church. After taking on the form of a Blackwatch Commander and hacking into the server, he collected the data he needed and set off toward his next target.

After consuming several doctors on Gentek's payroll. Sean found himself outside a Blackwatch base where Colonel Rooks was holding a briefing. "Father, I'm here." Sean said into his phone as he watched the base from the nearby rooftops. "Alright. You'll need to be Blackwatch in order to get into the briefing." replied the priest.

Sean shifted his form into a Blackwatch soldier he consumed back when he took out a scientist. "Got it covered. What are the girls up too?" he asked dropping from the building and into an alley. Guerra chuckled, "They're helping around the church. Although I can tell they are very cross with you for not taking them along."

The diguised teen sighed, "I know they are, they want to help. But getting into this briefing solo is hard, I don't want them getting shot at." "I understand Sean, but regardless becareful." Sean hung up and walked causally into the base. The guards payed him no mind as he walked toward the main building.

"Hay." Sean froze as another Blackwatch soldier walked up next to him, "We better hurry. The Colonel's a real hardass when we don't show up on time." said the soldier casually. Sean chuckled, "Yeah, better go listen to the big boss before he puts a boot in our asses."

The door opened allowing them inside. Walking down the long corridors, they linked up with several more Blackwatch personel as they all entered a large command center. In the center, stood a bald man wearing Blackwatch armor standing next to another man with dark hair and scars all over his face.

"Alright, listen up. We have a new mission." said the bald man that Sean knew had to be Rooks. "Gentek's planning some new high-risk tests. They've modified their protocols on infected-ve-civilians. Expect a body count increase." said Rooks to the whole group.

"This is high-clearence detail. You're to report ASAP to a Doctor Shaffield. He'll give you the test site location." the Colonel continued before bringing up another readout, "Also, and this is going out to all command posts all over NYZ. Sean Mason, AKA ARES, is back. He's already killed over two dozen Blackwatch and Gentek personel and is still loose in the city. I want him found and dealt with. One Alex Mercer is enough, I won't stand for having two of those freaks running around."

Rooks finished the briefing and the group started to disperse, while he and the scarred man began looking over some readouts. Sean walked forward slowly, assault rifle gripped tightly as he slowly raised it on the unsuspecting Colonel.

A sudden tap on his shoulder caught his attention. "Come on, let's go." said another Blackwatch soldier as he headed back toward the enterance. Sean gave a stiff nod before looking back at Rooks.

The Colonel and everyone else in the command center was gone.

Sean looked around for a moment before heading back the way he came in. Fighting back a growl for not taking the shot sooner.

X

Sean answered the ringing phone as he left the base, "Sean-kun...did you take care of the Colonel?" asked Mizore on the line. "I'm thinking me might be more useful to us alive at the moment. I'm now looking for a Gentek scientist named Shaffeld. He's doing some kind of tests on civilians." Sean replied as he headed for the doctor's location.

"I know this man, he's working with Doctor Bellamy. Injecting civilians with infected DNA." said Guerra. "Sean, you need to stop those tests. Any doctors involved in this kind of research need to be...how you say...dealt with."

Sean smirked as he shifted to his normal form and brought out his claws, "That's my specialty." he said cutting down the Blackwatch soldiers on either side of him before grabbing the first scientist in his sights and consuming him. "Red Crown we have Sean Mason at Camp Julia! Repeat: we have Sean Mason!" shouted one of the soldiers as they began shooting the teen.

Sean ignored the gunfire and jumped at the next scientist and consuming him like the first. He cut down a group of Blackwatch soldiers before giving chase after the last two doctors in the area who where trying desperately to run away.

Leaping through the air, he landed right infront of them and picked them up by their throats. "Dammit kill him! We can't lose that team! They're integral to Phase One!" Sean heard the voice that must had been Dr. Bellamy.

Bullets peppered his body, but he held the struggling scientists strongly before snapping their necks and consuming them. Welcoming the flush of memories:

_"You know Rooks, this is like a dream come true for me." said Dr. Samuelson._

_"The hell you talking about Samuelson?" asked Rooks irritated._

_"What Gentek's accomplishing. The chance to experiment on live subjects? These refugee camps are like massive pretri-dishes. It's amazing." said Samuelson in awe._

_"Whatever blows your skirt up." Rooks said in distain at the memories came to an end._

Sean shook his head before ripping the remaining Blackwatch soldiers to shreads just as a broadcast went over Blacknet. "Bellamy, this is Mako. Your team has been...they're all dead." said a Blackwatch soldier. "HOW? What do we pay you for! Shaffeld, do you read? Where are you?" asked Bellamy frantically.

"I'm at the field op camp-" "Get the hell out of there! I'm sending an evac transport to your location!" Bellamy shouted cutting him off. "Better hope I don't get there first." Sean mumbled as he started to run toward Shaffeld's location.

"Please...help." Sean skidded to a stop and looked back at the civilians still in cages. There had to be two dozen of them at least. The man who had spoken to him held out a hand, "Don't let us die here..." he said weakly.

Sean brought out a claw making all the people take a step back. He walked up and slashed the locks on all the cages allowing the civilians to open the doors. "Keep low and get as far away from here as you can." Sean said before taking off at a dead run toward his next target.

X

An hour later, the girls were sitting together in the church when the doors opened. They looked up and smiled seeing Sean walk in. "Sean-kun! How'd everything go?" asked Kurumu. "Killed Blackwatch assholes, consumed Gentek dirtbags, saved civilian lives. Feels like the old days." Sean replied sitting in one of the front pews.

"Did you learn anything?" asked Yukari. "One of the head doctors, Shaffeld, he said something about a 'Phase One'." said Sean in deep thought. "Phase One? What do you think they're up too?" asked Mizore. "I don't know, but whatever it is it isn't good. Experimenting on civilians and putting them in with creatures like those Brawlers that I fought. Their more sick and twisted than I thought they were." said the Blacklight carrier.

"These bastards are going to pay for what they've done." said Kurumu punching her fist into her palm.

The sound of a phone going off made them jump. "Viper Two One, do you copy?" came a familiar voice. "That sounds like Colonel Rooks, he must think your one of them Sean-kun." said Moka.

Sean shifted into a Blackwatch soldier and answered the call, an image of Rooks in the command center appeared on the small screen. "Viper Two One, this is Checkmate, do you copy?" asked Rooks. "Checkmate this is Viper Two One, go ahead." Sean replied. "Mason's stunt with those scientists really kicked the hornet's nest. Gentek's ramping up the weaponization program. Protect that facility at all costs. And if you spot Mason, kill him." ordered Rooks.

"Roger that." said Sean as the screen went black. As he shifted back, Father Guerra walked up from the basement, "Sean, I got some information about the civilian testing. They're injecting the prisoners with...something. Some kind of substance taken from an infected monster."

Sean nodded, "Rooks just contacted me, well the Blackwatch soldier I was at the time, he told me to guard a facility where they're doing the testing. If we want to find out what Phase One is and how to stop it then I need to get there and shut that place down." he said heading for the door.

"We're going too Sean-kun. You can't keep us out of this fight." said Kurumu as she, Moka and Mizore followed him. "They will suffer for what they are doing to innocent people." said Mizore, her teeth biting down harder on her lollipop stick.

Looking at the girls he knew it was an argument he wouldn't win. "Alright, let's get going." he said in surrender. "I'll stay here with Guerra-san and help where I can." said Yukari as she and the priest headed back down to the basement.

Sean and the girls walked out of the church and headed for the outpost. Thoughts of burying every personel member stationed their clear in their minds.

_**A/N: For those who have played Prototype 2, project longshadow is coming up first in the next chapter. I'm gonna try and mix in a lot of missions into each chapter with some good filler in between each mission. Till next time guys. **_


	14. Fighting Blackwatch

_**A/N: I'm back once again, and with my return comes a new chapter. The fight with in NYZ begins now!**_

_**I own nothing**_

The night air was crisp and clear. But to many the false sense of security was very palpable.

Sean looked out from the sports colosium he was standing on at research outpost called 'Long Shadow'. "This is the place?" asked Inner Moka walking up next to him. Sean nodded, "Whatever their doing with the civilians, it's coming from in there." he said pointing at the building within the compund.

"I take it, it won't be a simple walk in and walk out right?" asked Kurumu as she and Mizore joined them after dispatching the guards that were on the rooftop with them.

Sean smirked as he shifted into a Blackwatch guard, "Leave that to me, just wait for the signal." he said leaping off the roof and landing in the parking lot below. Inner Moka used her enhanced vision to track the Blacklight carrier as he walked through the front gates without any difficulty and blend in with the rest of the military personel within.

She watched him sneak up behind a Blackwatch Commander and quickly consume him without being seen. Taking several grenades off of the man's belt before he was absorbed into the teen's body.

Taking the pilfered grenades, Sean pulled the pins and tossed them over the wall where he didn't detect any civilians on the other side. The following explosions sent the whole base on alert, the Blackwatch guards had their weapons up. "Don't just stand there you limp dicks! Go take care of it!" Sean ordered in the Commander's voice.

Roughly 80% of the soldiers went out to check the disturbance, Sean moved quickly and took out the remaining guards before waving in the directin that the girls were in.

Seconds later, Inner Moka landed right next to him. Kurumu flying in a moment after that with Mizore, "Come on, we don't have much time." Sean said still in the Commander's disguise as he put his hand into the scanner and unlocking the door.

"What do you think's in there?" asked Mizore. "Whatever it is, it needs to be destroyed." said Inner Moka. "Agreed." said Sean as ther walked into an empty op center. "Commencing Hydra DNA Extraction Test 416 for civilian and bioweapon testing." said the loud speaker.

"Hydra?" Sean asked dropping his disguise. "Do you know what it is?" asked Inner Moka. "I just hope I'm wrong." Sean said as they approached the large wall of windows overlooking the main floor. "Secondary observations: measure Hydra responsiveness, strength and range of tendril attack." chimed the loudspeaker.

The group looked out at the main floor where all of the scientists were gathered around what looked to be a giant arm sticking out of the ground, but instead of a hand there were two large pincers. The creature was being held down by giant braces that kept it subdued to the floor.

"Shit, they actually caught one." Sean cursed. "What exactly is that thing?" asked Kurumu in disgust. "It's called a Hydra. And let me tell you it's a tough sonovabitch to take down on foot." Sean said heading for the door and opening it.

The group walked down the stairs, the science team unaware of their arrival.

However; the moment Sean set foot into the room the Hydra started to move. "Move back! It's convulsing! Move back!" One of the lead scientists shouted as the large creature started to shake violently inside it's restraints. "It's suppose to be sedated! What's agitating it?" asked another scientist. "It's gotta be some outside factor; the protocol hasn't changed! Get the subject sedated! NOW!"

The sound of creaking metal filled the room before the braces on the floor shattered and the Hydra broke free. "It's too late! RUN!" one of the scientists shouted. The Hydra slammed it's pincered head to the ground and slashed violently to the side sending over half the team slamming into the walls around the chamber.

The Hydra raised to it's full height before looking down at the group that entered, it's pincers opening into a shreaking roar. "How do we kill it?" Inner Moka said over the noise. Sean looked around the room, his eyes settling on a rack on the far wall lined with rocket launchers. "I've got an idea, we just need a distraction."

A barrage of bladed ice weaponry sliced into the Hydra's flesh caused it to rear back in pain. Mizore's eyes glowed as the room's temperature began to drop, "Go! I'll cover you." she said launching another volley of ice weaponry.

Sean leaped across the room and pulled two launchers off the rack, "Kurumu catch!" he shouted tossing one to her. Kurumu brought out her wings and caught the weapon in the air, "How do you-" "Just point it and pulled the big trigger." Sean explained cutting her off.

The young Succubus looked the weapon over briefly before setting it on her shoulder and pulling the trigger. The recoil sent her flying back, but the rocket hit it's target dead on. The Hydra roared in agony as blood splashed around the room. Kurumu shook her head before looking at the weapon she fired, "Cool."

Inner Moka dodged to the side as the Hydra's head slammed into the ground where she had been standing. Leaping back up, she delivered a thundering kick to the creature's head sending it smashing to the ground on the opposite side of the room.

The Hydra slithered back up as a rocket struck it on the side from Sean. Kurumu flew overhead firing another that also made contact. Mizore followed up by running in, her arms in the form of large ice blades as she sliced the creature where it came out of the ground.

Feeling the Snow Woman slicing at it's base, the Hydra roared before rearing it's head back. Sean tossed the rocket launcher aside and tackled her out of the way as the creature slammed it's pincered head down where she would have been. "That was close." he said before looking at her new weapons which strangely looked like his blade.

"You gave me inspiration." she said smiling. Sean smiled back helping her to her feet. The Hydra was weak, the group went in for one last attack. Kurumu hit it with her last rocket. Inner Moka kicked it as hard as she could. Sean and Mizore ran in on opposite sides with their respected blades and sliced the creature and cut it down like a mutated tree.

With no 'roots', the Hydra collapsed on the ground and writhed for a few seconds before going still. "Well, that was fun." Kurumu said tossing the spent launcher aside. The downed creature started convulsing, "Shit! It's gonna blow!" Sean shouted as they grouped together. Mizore put a bubble of ice around them as the Hydra exploded in a fountain of gore that splashed all over the large chamber. "EW!" Kurumu exclaimed seeing all of the bio-filth splattered everywhere.

Inner Moka turned her nose up and disgust, "You take us to such nice places Sean." she said as they headed for the door. "Sorry, I'll fire my travel agent." he said chuckling.

"Security Breach! Security Breach! Any unauthorized personel to be sanctioned with extreme prejudice!" called the loudspeaker. The large blast door connecting to the adjacent chamber in the lab opened suddently. The group found themselves starring down the barrels of two dozen rifles from Blackwatch personel. "Corporal, this is Bellamy. Why am I getting reports that Hydra is dead!" shouted the doctor over Blacknet.

Sean fired his blackhole attack killing most of the Blackwatch personel that were standing in their way. The girls followed with their own attacks as they hacked, slashed, and kicked their way to the exit. "We've got tangos! They're tearing the place apart!" shouted one of the Blackwatch soldiers. "Well you can go to your fucking dance class later! That is months of research ruined! Kill them! Kill them now!" shouted the doctor.

Before the Corporal could respond, he felt a hand on his shoulder before he felt razor sharp nails shoved through his back and out his chest. "FUC-" Kurumu cut the man's head off before he could finish and followed the others up the stairs to the op center.

As they headed for the door they came in, a squad of 10 Blackwatch guards entered and blocked their path. "Tango primarys spotted! We're hot, fire at will!" ordered the leader. Mizore threw up a shield of ice that deflected the bullets fired at them before sending the wall forward and crushing the soldiers against the far wall. "Let's get outta here!" Sean yelled over the alarms as they exited the way they came in.

They exited the building only to see the rest of the base aiming their weapons at them. "Damn, they don't give up do they." said Kurumu. Sean smirked, "Look on the bright side, more fun for us." the girls smirked with him, even Inner Moka.

The Blackwatch personel felt chills go up their spines before the group of teens went on the attack.

X

The group walked into the church, their clothes stained with blood as they headed for the back. "Hay guys! How did everything-WHOA!" Yukari said coming to a full stop, "What happened?" she asked seeing all of the blood. "Blackwatch wouldn't let us leave, so we had to persuade them." Sean said rolling his shoulders.

"Did you stop the Phase One?" asked Guerra joining them. "We did, but one of the doctors over Blacknet said something about having enough DNA for a Phase Two." said Mizore. "We'll worry about that later, right now, I need a shower." said Kurumu heading to the back where there were full shower facilities.

"You girls go ahead, I can wait." Sean said as the three bloodied girls went into the back. He looked to the priest and the little witch, "Did you two find anything?" Guerra shook his head, "Not yet, but we're getting somewhere. I had no idea little Yukari was so smart." the little girl smiled, "I'm the top of my class of a reason Guerra-san."

Sean shook his head before heading to the back as well, something to drink sounded really good right about now.

X

Later in the evening, Sean sat on the roof of the church overlooking the city. He remembered doing this a lot as a kid, just sitting and enjoying the sights and sounds of the city that never sleeps.

But as he sat there all he could look at was the city of Manhattan in the distance. The Red Zone.

Something in him stirred looking at that place. He knew that Mercer was out there, somewhere, and Sean knew that he was up to something. Whatever it was, was definately something that needed to be stopped.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sean smiled hearing the familiar voice behind him. "I don't really sleep Inner, you know that." Inner Moka sat down next to him and followed his gaze. "You were born there weren't you? In the Red Zone?" she asked. Sean nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I was."

The silver haired vampire looked at him, a slight look of sympathy in her red slitted orbs. "How was it? Back before all of this." she asked. Sean gave a small smile, "Living in a city is always a little rough to some. But for me it was always home. Hell, I couldn't sleep well at the Academy because I was so use to the lights and sounds of the city whenever I went to sleep." he explained.

Inner Moka gave a slight smile before looking back out at the horizon, "You know, you and I never discussed this relationship you have between all of us." she said catching his attention. "I guess we haven't." Sean looked over at her.

The vampire grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. Sean relaxed, gently holding the girl in his arms as he kissed her back. It should have been strange, Inner Moka was more prideful than her outer counterpart. Seeing her this relaxed and willing to be with him on a physical level was a surprise.

Breaking the kiss, Sean smiled at the silver haired vampire and stroked her cheek. "So, your okay? With sharing me with Kurumu, Mizore and your other self?" Inner Moka smiled before leaning in and sinking her fangs into his neck, Sean didn't even wince being through this almost everyday.

Inner Moka leaned back licking the blood off her lips, "It will be...difficult. Most vampires aren't so willing to share their mates." Sean raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Mate huh? I thought I was a creature that was considered 'under' your kind?" Inner Moka smacked him lightly, "You are...yet I am intrigued by you. You are strong, intelligent, and you fight with a will that surpasses many. I can..." she blushed.

Sean looked her in the eye, "Yes?" he asked. "I can...see myself with you. Even if I must share you with two others. As long as I am yours, like the others are yours, I will be happy." Sean smiled, "Wow Inner, that took a lot to say didn't it?" Inner Moka flipped her hair but stayed quiet.

"You know, when I was reading about the monsters out there I learned that when a vampire finds a mate they mark them." Sean said thinking to himself. Inner Moka chuckled, "Why do you think I bit you? I have the honor of claming you first."

The Blacklight carrier laughed, "I'll give you that one Inner." The silver haired vampire smiled again, leaning into Sean and sighing. Another thing she found she could do around the man next to her.

She could feel like a normal woman.

The door to the roof opened, the two looked up and saw Father Guerra, "Oh, sorry if I'm interrupting anything." he said a little embarrised. "It's alright Father, is something wrong?" asked Sean standing up with Inner Moka. "I just finished re-establishing contact with a source. She goes by the name ATHENA. She told me about another place Blackwatch runs. A place where a lot of civilians go in, but nobody sees them come out." explained the priest.

"If we hit them now while everything's quiet we have a chance to take them down without too much trouble." said Inner Moka. "Should I wake the others?" asked Guerra. "No. Let them rest, me and Moka can handle it." said Sean.

The Father nodded and sent Sean the location of the research facility. Sean and Inner Moka nodded at each other before they lept off the roof and ran at inhuman speeds toward the facility.

X

Finding Site 'Jefferson' wasn't difficult. Getting inside was easier since security seemed to be a little lax at this particular location.

Sean and Inner Moka lept of the fence and landed behind a parked APC. Peering out into the open area, the duo saw a truck pull in and Blackwatch operatives were corraling the innocent people off the truck and into the facility. "Please, no, you can't do this! Please!" a woman screamed as they shoved her off the truck. "Come on, hurry it up." said a soldier as he and his partners forced the people into the facility at gunpoint.

"Heartless worms." Inner Moka hissed angerly. "Hay Inner, let's play a game." Sean said with a dark grin. "What kind of game?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Sean changed his arms into his blade and his whipfist, "Whoes the better killer." Inner Moka grinned, her fangs glinting in the light.

Sean lept out of cover and lashed out with his whipfist, three Blackwatch guards were struck down before they even knew what was going on. Several other guards raised their weapons only for a heavy canister to fly through and crush them.

Inner Moka looked at the remaining soldiers who starred at her a moment. "Don't just stand there fucktards! Shoot her!" shouted the Captain. Inner Moka lept into the air dodging the rounds that were fired before coming down like a bullet onto the first soldier's head and kicking him into the others like a wreaking ball.

Sean ran through the fray slicing anything in black armor to pieces with his blade. He caught sight of a soldier attempting to jump into the APC he and Moka were hiding behind before and launched his whipfist. The guard was grabbed around the neck and threw him against the far wall leaving a bloody smear in the process.

Five guards fell with broken necks as Inner Moka stood amongst the carnage. "Know your place you fools." she sneered stomping on the head of a guard that was still alive.

When the guards were taken care of, a large door opened allowing six guards with rocket launchers and a Commander to step out. Sean saw them coming and decided to try out one of his new powers.

His body heated up, skin splitting open allowing jets of flames to shoot out as he gathered fire in the palms of his hands. "Inner! Get behind me!" he shouted. The silver haired vampire lept behind him as he launched two large fireballs at the group. The Blackwatch soldiers were in too much shock to move as the flaming projectiles incinerated them where they stood.

When the flames died, the duo saw the Commander attempting to crawl away. "You missed one." said Inner Moka as they approached, "Needed this one alive." Sean said grabbing the man from the back of his neck and snapping it before consuming him. "Now we can go in." Sean said taking on the Commander's form as they headed to the door and activating the hand scanner.

X

"Doctor Blackburn, this is Doctor Connors. We've got the latest shipment scrubbed and deloused. They're ready for R&D" said one of the scientists. "Wh-Why are you doing this? I'm...I'm healthy. Ah-NO! I didn't do anything!" shouted a man as he was shoved into a room and sealed the large door. "Subject in place." said one of the soldiers as the door latched.

The scientists in the op center of looked ready for the test run as two more people joined them. "You assholes wanna know what happens when you put people in a room with monsters?" asked Sean turning into his normal form and bringing out his claws. "Allow us to show you." Inner Moka growled cracking her fingers.

The scientists began to panic as the duo ran at them, Sean slicing them to pieces while Inner Moka was punching and kicking any of them dumb enough to cross her path. She kicked one scientist so hard he crashed through the reinforced glass overlooking the testing area below.

With the Scientists in the op center dead. The two lept down to the main floor and began taking out the Blackwatch personel there as well. Sean saw one of the scientists attempting to escape and grabbed him, "Let's see what you know." he said slicing the man in half and consuming him. "If your done, we should save those people." said Inner Moka as she stood amongst all of the dead Blackwatch personel.

"Man, your a lady that doesn't like to wait are you?" Sean asked as they headed to the door where the people were forced into. Activating the scanner and opening the door, the duo froze in shock and slight disgust at what they saw.

A huge creature with large fists stood with it's back to them, a civilian man clentched in it's hand as it bit thier head off and chewed with loud crunches. The creature turned and saw them, throwing the headless corpse aside and roaring at them. "What in the world is that thing!" Inner Moka shouted.

"Don't know, lets just kill it!" Sean shouted back. The creature slammed it's fists on the ground causing the whole building to shake. Inner Moka lept in and went to kick the creature, it saw her coming and raised it's massive hands and blocked her.

Inner Moka's eyes widened as the creature backhanded her into the far wall. Sean grabbed an explosive barrel and threw it with all his strength at the creature. The barrel blew sending the creature back a step. The Blacklight carrier followed up with a blackhole attack and a volley of fireballs keeping the creature from using it's fists.

Shaking off the attacks, the creature stomped forward. A silver missile flew in and struck the creature with enough force to send it onto the ground. Inner Moka glared fiercely at the creature as it got back to it's feet. Sean stood next to her, his arms shifting into his hammerfists. The creature roared and raised it's fists.

Sean ran forward and punched the creature across the face, then hit it again before delivering a bone crunching uppercut. Inner Moka lept up after the creature and stomped down on it's head and crushed it to the ground. Sean came after her, leaping onto the creature's large chest and started crushing it into the floor again and again, consuming it as it was turning into bloody paste on the floor.

After the creature, which Sean had learned was dubbed a Juggernaut, was consumed he looked to Inner Moka and smiled, "Not really what I would call a first date." Inner Moka smiled back, "It was fine. Hopefully your first dates with the other girls will go without so much blood."

The two shared a light laugh before leaving the base before anymore Blackwatch showed up.

X

"THEY WERE FEEDING PEOPLE TO THAT THING!" Kurumu shouted in horror. "_Madre de dios._ I didn't think they would be this sadistic." said Guerra as they all sat together back at the church.

Moka sighed, fingering the rosario around her neck. "To do something like that...I just wish we could have been there sooner to save them." Sean rubbed her back, "We took out the base, and killed the Juggernaut, they will not have died in vain."

"What do we do now? Where do we go from here?" asked Yukari. "Until we get more information we wait for now. Monitor their movements and hopefully they will take us to another lead." said Guerra.

Sean's phone began going off at that moment, "Viper One Two, come in, Viper One Two." came of the voice of Colonel Rooks. Sean shifted into a Blackwatch soldier as he answered the call, "Go ahead Checkmate." "You are to escort a Gentek researcher named Bellamy to the Green Zone. Coordinates transmitting. Bellamy's a Gentek VIP. Getting him out of Mason's reach is paramount." said Rooks. "Yes sir." said Sean.

"Also, there have been reports that Mason is running around with three unknown women. Each have some unknown kind of power, Gentek wants them for study, but I'm not risking men unnessisarily." Rooks said as images of the girls appeared. "If you see Mason, or any of these girls you are cleared hot. Put them down."

Sean ended the call and looked at the girls, "Guess we've pissed them off huh?"

_**A/N: Pissed them off indeed. I thought that giving Inner Moka a more sensitive side would make their relationship go better, along with a mission involving taking down a Blackwatch base and a infected freak of nature for a 'first date'. Update coming soon guys.**_


	15. Sanctuary

_**A/N: This will be the shortest chapter I've written in this story thus far. But this particular part of the story needed to have a chapter all by itself. When you read it you'll understand.**_

_**I own nothing**_

Consuming Bellamy had lead to a large amount of information regarding Gentek's plans. And thanks to that along with the collective memories from all of the other scientists and Blackwatch Commanders Sean was able to piece together several other operations going on around the Yellow zone.

There were field operations being run in various areas around the zone. There were also other major operations regarding experimentation and research. And the group of teens had decided to go out and put a stop to as many of them as they could possibly find.

After three days, and dozens upon dozens of dead bodies later. Blackwatch operations were looking very scarce in the Yellow Zone.

X

At the moment, the group was in an alley looking at a squad of Blackwatch soldiers surrounding three scientists as they took tissue samples from a dead Brawler. "You think she'll make her move?" asked Yukari who had decided to come along on this one. "She's taking her time little sis, just be patient." said Sean as they waited.

The Blackwatch guards suddently start to shiver, "Fuck man. Isn't it suppose to be July? Why the fuck is it so cold?" asked one of the guards. "I don't know man, but it better-" The other guard was silenced when the blade of an ice katana popped out of his chest. The other guards had their weapons up, but found thier legs encased in ice and stuck to the ground.

"What the hell!" a guard shouted trying to break free. A barrage of ice kunai and shuriken flew from the darkness of an alley striking the guards in thier masks and in their throats. The scientists coward together as they watched their escort drop dead around them.

Out of the dark alley, Mizore stepped out. Hair frosted and her ice claws glinting in the sunlight. "You people are a blight to everything good in this world. Experimenting on the innocent like their lives mean nothing." She stalked closer as the scientists begged for their lives.

The group watched as the Snow Woman easily dispatched the Gentek scientists before walking out of the alley and clapping their hands, "That was well executed snow flake." said Sean hugging her. "Thank you Sean-kun. But I think Kurumu's attack last night was a little scarier." said the snow woman.

Kurumu smiled, "It was, but remember when Moka's inner self took out those guys yesterday? I didn't think a human spine could bend they way." The group chuckled at Blackwatch's expense as they started heading back to the church.

Sean's phone started ringing, "It's Father Guerra." he said before answering it. "Father what's up?" The image revealed the priest in a state of panic, "Sean! Listen!" The sounds of crashing could be heard in the background. "Father what is it?" Sean asked realizing something was wrong.

"No time! Listen! Blackwatch is coming! They must've figured out I was talking to you!" said the priest making everyone gasp. "We'll be there as soon as we can." Sean said seriously. "What? No, no! They're coming in from every direction! I'm telling you this so you all will stay away!" exclaimed Guerra. "But we can't just abandon you Guerra-san!" said Moka.

"She's right Father, we're coming for you!" Sean said hanging up. He grabbed Moka's rosario and pulled it off, "Let's go he doesn't have much time!" he said grabbing Yukari and tossing her onto his back before running at full speed with the girls keeping up. Inner Moka running as fast as him, Kurumu flying, and Mizore who was making a a path of ice in mid-air and sliding through the city. (Think Iceman from X-Men)

X

When they reached the church, their fury reached new levels when they saw a squad of Blackwatch soldiers firing rocket launchers at the church. Sean glided over and dropped down right ontop of a soldier before he could fire another shot. Yukari fired lightning from her wand electrocuting another soldier before he could recover from Sean dropping in.

Inner Moka followed kicking another Blackwatch soldier in the head snapping his neck violently to the side. The last guard paniced, but was frozen in place before a set of razor sharp nails took his head off. "Their down, now what?" asked Kurumu shaking the blood of her claws.

"Reinforcements are Oscar Mike One Three." came a voice over Blacknet. Sean brought out his hammerfists as two APC tanks came around the corner. "GET AWAY FROM THIS CHURCH!" Sean shouted slamming his fists down and sending a wave of spikes at the first tank.

The spikes pierced the tank through the bottom causing it to explode. Inner Moka lept onto the top of the other tank and grabbed the barrel of the cannon. She grunted, using her vampire strength to rip the rotating portion of the tank clean off before leaping into the air and slamming it down on the rest of the vehicle destroying it completely.

From the sky, two troop transport choppers flew in, "Dragon, this is Ballista Three. Engaging tango primary, over." came the Commander's voice as the transports began dropping troops into the street.

Kurumu flew in and latched onto the front of the first chopper and glared at the pilot, "WHAT THE-" "DIE YOU BASTARDS!" she screamed slamming her right claw through the window and into the pilot's heart. She threw herself away from the falling transport and snapped her wings open as the chopper crashed into the ground ontop of the soldiers it was dropping off in an explosive fireball.

Mizore fired a condensed wave of cold air at the second chopper as it came in close. The rotors, engine and gas tank froze almost immediately as the helicopter began to fall. "Shit! I've lost the engine! I CAN'T GET ALTITUDE!" the pilot screamed before his chopper crashed into the empty street.

From her spot in the air, Kurumu spotted a convoy of three APCs, two gunships and two squads of Blackwatch soldiers three blocks away. "We got more coming! A large group!" She called out. Sean grabbed a dropped rocket launcher and threw it up to her. "Kill them all!" he shouted to everyone.

The convoy rounded the corner. Half firing on the teens, the other half opening up on the church. Yukari ran up the steps and cast a large spell. A shield of magic errected itself around the damaged building, the heavy and explosive rounds detonating harmlessly off of it. "I don't know how long I can hold it!" the little witch shouted as sweat started to drip down her forehead.

One of the APCs reaimed at the little girl only for large spikes of ice to come out of the ground and pierce it through the middle and stopping it in it's tracks. Sean leapt into the air, his whipfist materializing as he sliced off the tail end of one of the choppers causing it to instantly lose control and crash into an abandoned building.

Kurumu was using her high vantage point to rain rockets down onto the remaining tanks and soldiers on the ground. Body parts and debris flew in all directions as the Succubus showed no remorse for the military organization.

Inner Moka jumped onto an APC like she had done before, only this time she grabbed the TOW missile launcher that was firing on the church and ripped it right off. Leaping away, she accidentally hit the triggering mechanism causing a volley of rockets to fly from it and striking the APC and making it explode on contact.

The silver haired vampire looked from the destruction to the large missile launcher in her hand with a smirk, "Interesting." she aimed at the other chopper still in the air and fired. The volley of rockets struck the airborn vehicle causing it to go up in a large fireball before crashing into the ground.

Mizore had taken to using her ice claws to tear through the Blackwatch soldiers still alive on the ground. Spinning around in some strange dance of death as she dodged bullets and rockets while slicing Blackwatch soldiers to pieces. Sean activated his tendrils and used his blackhole attack on the final APC, crushing it with the debris of the other destroyed assault vehicles and leaving it a useless husk on the street corner.

Looking back at the church, Sean saw that Yukari had dropped the barrier and was on her hands and knees breathing heavily from the amount of magic she used. He and the other girls ran over, "Little sis? you did good." Sean said proudly as Kurumu scooped the little girl up in her arms. Yukari smiled as they entered the church.

Even though they had stopped the assault, the church was in bad shape. The roof had caught fire and the supports were starting to weaken. "Father Guerra!" Sean shouted. "Guerra-san!" Mizore called out.

They heard coughing and looked to see the priest in the corner, his rosary laying on the floor infront of him as he grasped a 9mm handgun in his hand. "They attacked a church. A church!" he said outraged. The group walked over, Inner Moka scooped up the dropped rosary as Sean and Mizore helped Guerra to his feet. "We can't stay here, we must leave!" said Inner Moka as the roof supports started to creak loudly.

"I should have let them take me." said the priest as they headed for the door. "No time to be melodramatic Guerra-san. Maybe you can't stay here anymore, but that's no reason to lay down and die." said Kurumu as she readjusted Yukari in her arms. "She's right Father. We're all in this together, and we're getting you somewhere safe." said Sean as they left the church and began to put as much distance between the burning sanctuary and themselves as possible.

X

After getting several blocks away, the group stopped on a nearby rooftop. "That was close, too close." said Kurumu as she set Yukari back down on her feet. Inner Moka approached Guerra and handed him his rosary back, "I am...sorry about the fall of your house priest." she said with honest sympathy.

Father Guerra nodded, "It is just a building. But the fact Blackwatch attacked such a place to kill me show's just how evil they truely are." "What do we do now?" asked Yukari sitting down. "I have a place over in the Green Zone. I still have a few friends who can help me get there." said Guerra. Sean nodded, "It's a good idea. But you shouldn't go alone."

"I'll be fine Sean." said the priest. "No, he's right. After what those assholes just did it would be better if you had help. I'll come with you." said Kurumu. "Me too." said Yukari. Guerra sighed, "If you are certain. What about the rest of you?" he asked.

"There is still something we need to take care of here. We'll join up with you guys right after we're done." said Sean. Kurumu walked up and kissed Sean who kissed back without hesitation, "Be safe, my Destined One." she whispered. "You too sweetheart." Sean said back as he hugged Yukari.

The Succubus gathered up the little witch on her back and Father Guerra in her arms and took flight, leaving Sean, Mizore and Inner Moka still there. "What's our next move?" asked Inner Moka.

"We've destroyed most of Blackwatch's operations here in the Yellow Zone. But from what I found in the Web of Intrigue there are still two Gentek VIPs here. A Doctor Burk, and a Doctor Koenig. We take them out, and their operations over here are done for good." explained Sean. "Where do we start?" asked Mizore popping in a fresh lollipop.

"Father Guerra gave me Dr. Koenig's location last night after we got back. We'll start there." said Sean taking off in a certain direction, the snow woman and vampire close behind.

_**A/N: The fight in the Yellow Zone is coming to a close. But Sean, Moka and Mizore will have their work cut out for them while the others are in the Green Zone. Update coming soon guys, and you know I deliver on my promises.**_


	16. Orion

_**A/N: Been having a lot of inspiration lately guys. So I thought I'd give you the newest chapter ASAP. So here it is fresh off my keyboard.**_

_**I own nothing**_

Unlike the previous Blackwatch outposts, Dr. Koenig's facility was larger and heavily fortified. Virual scanners sat on the rooftops and heavy weaponized guards partolled the area making getting inside a little difficult.

"How can we get in?" asked Mizore. Sean sent out a hunter pulse and located the base's Commander. "That Commander is our way in, but with all of the guards it'll be hard for all three of us to get in." he said to the two girls.

"Then do what you do best. We'll wait here and back you up when shit falls apart." said Inner Moka. Sean nodded before shifting into a Blackwatch soldier heading toward the base. The two watched him slip through the front gate and approach the base Commander with little trouble.

But the Commander was standing next to a viral detetcor that perked up, it's green lights turning yellow as it started to spin and emit a loud beeping noise. "We've got an infected in the base spread out and search!" The Commander ordered as the guards scrambled. The girls tense, but Sean remained cool.

"SIR! IT'S HIM, THAT'S MASON!" Sean shouted pointing at the guard closest to the main gate. The guards raised their weapons at their fellow guard, with their eyes off the base Commander Sean quickly stealth consumed him and got out of the viral detector's range. Heading for the hand scanner that lead into the base.

"Our mate definately knows what he's doing." Inner Moka said grinning. Mizore smiled and nodded in agreement as they waited.

X

"Father, I'm in Koenig's base. There's a lot of security in here." Sean said as he entered the large facility. "God, _Dios mio_. Who knows what kinds of experiments they're working on." replied the priest. "Are you guys in the Green Zone?" asked the Blacklight carrier.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem much better than the Yellow Zone. There are Blackwatch jerkoffs everywhere here too." said Kurumu. "Just stay with the Father and out of sight till we get there okay girls?" said Sean. "We've got everything under control Sean-kun, kick their asses." chirped Yukari as the call ended.

Entering the main room, Sean saw a viral detector set up next to two holding containers. Seeing the stairs on the left leading up to the offices he knew that Koenig should have been up there. "Now to get inside." he mumbled. He saw a guard close to the door, "He's gotta have access." Looking around the room he realized there was no way he could get through without setting off the detector...unless.

Sean walked up behind a scientist standing infront of the holding units and stealth consumed him before activating the scanners on the units. "Have fun boys." Sean smirked, stepping aside as the two Brawlers skulked out of their cages and began attacking the Blackwatch personel inside.

Using the distraction, Sean leapt up onto the second level behind the guard and consumed him like the scientist. "Now to deal with those Brawlers." he said picking up the heavy machine gun the guard had been holding and opened fire on the infected creatures that had decimated the forces inside the facility.

The first Brawler had taken heavy damage and fell easily. The second leapt up at the teen mouth and claws wide open. Sean leapt over the attack and latched onto the Brawlers back, taking a grenade from the belt of the uniform he was in. "Here! Eat this!" he said cramming it into the creature's mouth. He lept away as the upper half of the Brawler's body exploded in a shower of blood and gore.

"You got it!" shouted the last standing guard. Sean quickly pulled the pistol from his leg holster and shot the Blackwatch soldier through the head and dropping him. "Got you too asshole." Sean muttered activating the hand scanner and entering the offices

X

Walking though the corridor, Sean entered the office where an elder man sat behind a desk going through his computer. "Doctor Koenig." he said approaching. Koenig turned to him, not at all fazed when Sean shifted back to his regular form. "Mr. Mason. I am so glad to see you're still in one piece. You're not hurt are you?" he asked sounding concerned as he stood up and started moving about his office.

"Koenig?" Sean asked feeling odd about the doctor's behavior. "Listen, just listen! Gentek is forcing me to work for them! I'm on your side." he explained. "How can I be sure? I mean if your so willing to betray Gentek and Blackwatch, how do I know if you won't turn on me?" Sean asked crossing his arms. "Never mind that now. I have to warn you and those friends of yours. Gentek is developing a program called Orion. They're growing...how can I describe them...they're super soldiers. And they're going to be sent after all of you, Mason." The doctor explained turning on his computer and showing the teen the data he had on the project.

"Though, you and those girls that are with you might be able to stop them, if you act immediately!" said Koenig. "So...what? Am I suppose to suddently trust you?" Sean asked. "Let me help you. Please. The guilt of what I was forced to do will destroy me otherwise." the doctor begged. Sean sighed, the girls would probably be pissed for this.

"If your telling me the truth, we'll talk more." said the teen as the doctor lead him to the door. "Please, please, time is of the essence. The head researcher's name is Doctor David Burk. Hurry!" he exclaimed pushing the Blacklight carrier out the door.

X

"Did you kill him?" asked Inner Moka as Sean linked up with the girls after leaving the base. "Not exactly. He told me that Dr. Burk is working on some kind of Super-soldier program called Orion. Evidentally these soldiers are being bread to take us down." Sean explained.

"How can we trust him?" asked Mizore. "I don't, for the most part. But if these things are as tough as he says they are then we need to stop the project dead before it grows." said Sean as he headed in the direction of the Orion facility. "Father, you there?" Sean said into his phone as he glided through the air. "I'm here Sean, did you take care of Koenig?" asked the priest.

"We got bigger problems, ever heard of a project call Orion?" asked Sean. "No, what is it?" asked Guerra. "A bunch of mutant super-soldiers tasked with taking me and the girls down." said the teen. "_Que hijo de putas!_ Be careful out there Sean." Guerrs exclaimed. "We'll be fine Father. You, Kurumu and Yukari dig up whatever else you can on Koenig and this Project Orion. Me, Moka and Mizore are on our way to their main depot." said Sean.

"Good luck Sean-kun." said Kurumu as the line ended.

The group of three reached the rooftop across from the Orion depot when Sean called Koenig. "Alright Doc, We're at the facility. This place isn't exactly lightly guarded." he said looking at all the security. "As should be expected. If you take out those communication systems surrounding the base, they won't be calling for reinforcements." explained Koenig.

Sean looked at the three communication relays on the nearby buildings before looking at the girls. "I'll cause a destraction. You two think you can take those things out?" Inner Moka scoffed, "Please, what are a few measly machines going to do?" "We have about a 30 second window when I start attacking before more of those fuck-nuts drop down ontop of us." Sean said seriously. "We got this Sean-kun." said Mizore.

With a nod, Sean flew into the air until he was over the base before dropping down. The resounding shockwave knocked several Blackwatch soldiers off their feet as Sean lashed out with his whipfist and slicing over a dozen guards around him in half at the waist.

An explosion echoed in the background as Blackwatch forces in the base converged on him. Taking out his blade, Sean quickly dispatched the soldiers as a large hulking form lept down from a nearby rooftop and landed infront of him with a loud 'thud'.

"SEAN MASON!" The huge man roared. He wore a large suit of Blackwatch armor with strange tubes filled with neon blue liquid coursing through them into his body. "You know who I am?" he asked as the two starred each other down. "Someone who obviously needs to cut back on the steroids." Sean muttered looking up at the man that was easily three times his size.

"I volunteered for Project Orion. You ripped my friends limb from fucking limb! Now I can do the same thing to you!" The super-soldier charged forward, raising his fist to deal a huge blow. Sean threw up a shield at the last second and countered the attack. The Orion skidded back, Sean ran forward, wrapping his arms around the huge man's middle and leaping into the air before slamming him into the pavement with a massive body slam.

Sean brought out his claws and began hacking a slashing at the super-soldier. But even though the blades made contact and spilled blood, the Orion remained standing and fought back. The super-soldier scored a direct hit knocking Sean back on his heels with a good right-cross punch.

The Blacklight carrier ducked under another punch thrown his way, slamming both his claws into the Orion as far as they could go and lifting him up in the air. Sean used every ounce of strength he had as he managed to rip the super-soldier in half and consume the remains.

Shaking off the feeling, Sean looked around and saw Inner Moka and Mizore approaching, the guards in the compound were either in shattered ice pieces on the ground, or laying in bloody heaps. "That was a 'super-soldier'?" asked Inner Moka looking at the large blood stains the Orion left behind. "Don't be decieved, it packed a hell of a punch." said Sean as he looked around the base again.

"We need to shut this place down. Destroying the power substations should do the trick." he said picking up a rocket launcher and shooting one of the power units. The explosion of metal and electrical discharge confirmed that it was down as he aimed at another and repeated the process.

As Sean aimed at the last one, Mizore screamed "LOOK OUT!" Sean looked up in time to leap over a hummer that was thrown at him.

From the base, two Orion super-soldiers stomped out. "Deal with the last of the substations. We'll handle this." said Inner Moka as she and Mizore prepared to fight. Sean looked from the Orions to the girls before heading off to stop the base for good.

The large soldiers stomped toward the girls, both prepared themselves as the men charged them. Mizore lept aside and launched a volley of ice kunai that bounced off the Orion's armor. She dodged again as he slammed his fist into the ground where she had been standing. Thinking quick, the Snow Woman sent out a blast of ice that began freezing the Orion where he stood. In moments he was incased in a block of ice.

Mizore smiled, but it faded as the ice started to shake before shattering into thousands of shards. The Orion shivered a moment before waving one finger in the air in a 'nuh uh uh' motion before charging the purple haired girl again.

Inner Moka lept from side to side dodging heavy strikes from her opponent. "Hold still you little bitch!" the Orion roared as he tried to crush the young vampire. Inner Moka leaped up and kicked the super-soldier in the head snapping it to the side.

The Orion simply cracked his neck before going back on the attack. The silver haired vampire punched him in the chest multiple timed before getting onto his back, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Ugh! Get off me!" he shouted trying to grab ahold of her. Inner Moka gritted her teeth and applied more pressure. "Know...your...PLACE!" she grunted twisting her arms.

A loud snap was heard and the Orion went limp, falling to his knees allowing the vampire to leap off before falling face-first onto the ground dead. "Feh, 'super' indeed." she said sarcastically blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

Mizore slashed with her ice-blade leaving large gashes in the Orion's armor. But the super-soldier struck back knocking her off her feet. "Give it up kid. Your out of your league." said the Orion cracking his knuckles.

Someone whistled, the Orion looked up in time to recieve a hummer to the face that crushed him to the wall of the facility close to a large fuel tank. Sean walked up and helped Mizore to her feet, "No one threatens my girls." he snarled before launching a fireball that caused the hummer and the fuel tank to explode and shake the whole base to it's foundation.

As the fire rose, the charred mask of the now dead Orion soldier landed at their feet. "Well...that was fun." said Sean kicking the mask back into the fire.

The rest of the fuel tanks caught on fire and began exploding, "We need to leave." Mizore said as the base started to shake. "Good idea." said Sean as the three jumped the wall and ran to safety as the Orion depot went up in flames.

"Sir, we we're forced to evacuate the facility. It's...everything's gone...it's all destroyed. Project Orion is destroyed." said a Blackwatch soldier. "Not entirely. We still have the Phase Two soldier at our proving grounds. We can clone him and continue the research there." said Dr. Burk.

Sean logged out of Blacknet as Dr. Koenig called. "Mr. Mason, are you and the others alright?" he asked. "Doctor Burk said something about proving grounds. Find out what the hell he's talking about and get back to me." he said hanging up on the man. He looked at the girls with a shrug, "Looks like we have time to kill."

Moka, with her rosario back on, and Mizore looked to each other and smiled before turning him. Sean gulped as the two grabbed him and dragged him off somewhere.

X

Two hours later, Sean sat with Mizore cuddled on his left and Moka on his right as they watched the sun setting over the horizon from the top of the highest building in the whole Yellow Zone when his phone went off.

"Talk to me." he said as Dr. Koenig's face appeared. "Mr. Mason! I've discovered the location of the Orion Project's proving grounds." Sean got up, as did the girls. "Send me the coordinates." Sean said taking Moka's rosario back off. "Right away. If you move very quickly you might be able to destory the entire program." said Koenig.

Sean and the girls started moving as quickly as they could to the proving grounds, "Thanks doc, can you tell me anything else about this Orion project?" he asked. "From what I could gather, those super-soldiers you and the girls fought were only the first phase of the program. Phase Two was to fuse the existing serum with DNA extracted from...well..."

"From where doctor?" Sean asked. Koenig sighed, "From...you." Sean stopped completely on a rooftop, Mizore and Inner Moka right next to him. "Me?" Sean asked in both shock and anger. "Yes. Gentek managed to get valuable samples of your DNA during the first outbreak. They believed it would make their super-soldiers even stronger with your strand of Blacklight infused genetics." said Koenig.

"Luckily the samples were all destoryed with the facility, but they still have one successful Phase Two." said the doctor. "Then we must destroy it before they decide to clone him." said Inner Moka. Sean clentched his fists before they continued their path to the proving grounds.

After a few minutes they found the location, it was the same sports arena they had been at once before. "Should have known then. Could have stopped this sooner." said Mizore as they surveyed the equipment and personel taking up the arena. "Remember, your primary target is the Phase Two Orion Soldier. If you don't take him out then Burk will be able to duplicate the soldier's DNA and continue his experiments." said Koenig as the line cut out.

"No problems there." The group looked up and saw Kurumu land onto the roof next to them. "Kurumu? What are you doing here?" asked Sean. The Succubus smiled, "Well after making sure that Guerra-san and Yukari were safe I thought you guys could use the back up. Especially with those Orion freaks running around."

"How did you get through Blackwatch patrols?" asked Mizore. "Please, there was a safe passage that I used to help get Guerra-san and Yukari to the Green Zone. I just took the same path. Although it may have been a one way trip this time." said the Succubus.

Sean nodded and looked back down in the arena where he spotted the freak in question. He looked just like the Phase One Orions they fought earlier, but the tubes connected to his suit had yellow fluid in them instead of blue. He also had what looked like tendrils sprouting from his shoulders and wrapping around his upper arms.

"That's our target." he said pointing to the Phase Two. "You have a plan?" asked Inner Moka. "That SOB is mine. Gentek put my genetics in him, I'm going to rip them back out." Sean said bringing out his blade. "What about us?" asked Kurumu. "Think you guys can keep the rest of those assholes off me while I deal with him?" he asked.

The girls all smirked in response. Sean looked back down to the arena before gathering bio-mass to his legs and leaping into the air.

His landing brought the whole area into high alert. The Phase Two Orion stomped forward, "Well, well. If it isn't Sean Mason. Guess I outta thank you for your 'donation'." he said chuckling. Sean held up his blade, "Enjoy it while you can. Cuz I'm taking it back asshole." Before the super-soldier could respond, the temperature dropped in the whole arena.

Blackwatch personel began to freeze into blocks of ice. Others were cut down from something diving out of the air and slashing with claws. An APC turned to shoot only to have it's main cannon broken off curtosy of a silver haired vampire.

Sean smirked at the Phase Two, "Come on 'Tiny'. Let's dance." The super-soldier charged forward, Sean leapt over him as his fist made a large crater in the ground. The Blacklight carrier slashed him in the back several timed before ducking out of the way of a huge backhand. The Phase Two spun around and punched Sean in the chest sending him slamming into the side of an unmaned APC and putting a massive dent in the side.

"Fuck, he's stronger than the last two." Sean muttered pulling himself out of the tank. His arms shifted into hammerfists, "Alright shithead, lets take it up a notch." He lept into the air and dropped straight down, both his large fists slamming into the Phase Two's chest sending him through a wall. The super-soldier got back up and slammed his fists together. Sean did the same as the two ran at each other again.

X

From his hiding place, Dr. Burk could only watch as his whole operation was torn apart around him. Mason was fighting the Phase Two and was showing to be stronger than his experiment. The three girls that were with him were tearing through the soldiers staioned there leaving almost nothing to protect the Phase Two...or him. "I have to get out of here." he said outloud as he turned to the exit.

A pair of angry red eyes stopped him in his tracks. "Where are you going worm?" the silver haired woman growled showing sharp fangs

X

Sean grabbed the Phase Two and body slammed him as hard as he could laving a massive crater in the arena floor. The super-soldier may have been stronger than the ones before, but it couldn't stand up to what he could dish out.

The Phase Two started getting up only for a hammerfist to bash him back down. "Game over." Sean said before pummling the super-soldier with his fists again and again as he began to consume it. With the Phase Two absorbed, Sean felt his whole body start to pulsate. "Shit...what's going on?" he said gritting his teeth and holding himself as tendrils rippled over him in multiple waves.

Falling to his knees, Sean let out a loud grunt as a small shockwave flew from his body. The tendrils and the pulsating feeling stopped, but Sean felt different than before. He felt stronger, lighter, almost as if consuming the Phase Two had given is overall form a huge boost."

"Sean-kun, are you okay?" asked Kurumu as she and Mizore ran over. It was then he noticed that all the Blackwatch personel in the arena laid dead all over the place. "Yeah...actually...I feel amazing." he said flexing his hands.

"We missed one." said Inner Moka throwing a begging Dr. Burk at Sean's feet. "Please, just let me go." Sean grabbed him by the front of his hazmat suit and lifted him up to eye level. "You stole my DNA and used it to make mutant freaks to kill me. Did you not think I would take it personally?" he hissed in the man's face.

Without waiting a response Sean rushed the man's head with his bare hand and consumed him.

_"Close to a big breakthrough are you Doc?" asked a Blackwatch Commander._

_"More like a personal milestone. I've been observing Mason and his female friends, taking the measure of thier strength. Now I know exactly how to put them down." said Doctor Koenig._

_" 'Put them down?' Doctor Koenig what are you planning?" asked the Commander._

_"Oh it's nothing to fret over." said Koenig waving him off. "It's just-" the Commander tired to say. "It's none of your concern, Commander. Don't try to think above your pay grade." interrupted Koenig._

Sean came back with a snarl ripping from him, "That fucking snake, I'm gonna gut him!" "What did you see?" asked Inner Moka. "That bastard Koenig! He was behind Orion! He knew they were making these things to take us on! And he was planning on something else to deal with us as well." Sean said gnashing his teeth.

"He's a fucking dead man." said Kurumu flexing her claws. Mizore's teeth gripped tightly around her lollipop stick.

The phone rang, Sean picked it up and saw who it was. "Koenig...you lying sack of shit! You set us up!" "Set you up? What are you talking about? I-I've been trying to help you!" the doctor exclaimed. "Bull fucking shit. You've been trying to get us killed. Now...we're gonna return the favor." Sean said darkly.

"Mr. Mason, please. If you'll just come back to the lab, I'm sure I can explain whatever misconceptions you might have! Mr. Mason?...Mr. Mason!" Sean hung up and looked to the girls. He could see the anger in their eyes. "Let's go kill that rat." Sean said with tendrils rippling over his form.

_**A/N: The Orion Project is dead. And Koenig has four angry teen monsters gunning for him. But what surprises await for them when they track the mad doctor down! Update coming soon folks!**_


	17. Mad Scientist

_**A/N: Getting closer to the Green Zone. It's just a matter of time. I had taken me a while to write out this chapter, and I may have to slow down my postings so that I can write out the rest of the story to the best of my abilities. But I've never steered you guys wrong before and I won't start now.**_

_**I own nothing**_

Angry wasn't a word that could define what was going through Sean's head at the moment. Murder would have been close.

Dr. Koenig had crossed a line. Sean could have cared less about what happened to him, he could take whatwever Blackwatch could dish out and throw it back ten fold. But when the old man had plotted to kill the girls too he had gone too far.

And they were just as pissed off and had their own thoughts on how to take the backstabbing doctor out of the world of the living.

Sean stopped on a rooftop when his phone started ringing. "Mr. Mason, why are you so cross? Have I done something to offend you?" asked Koenig. "Drop the act you lying sack of shit. You think you can play us like that?" asked Sean heatedly.

"Well...I think I already have." the doctor's voice took on a dark shade as three Blackwatch gunships came up and locked onto the four teens. "RUN!" Sean shouted as they jumped, dodging the rockets the gunships fired as they destroyed the rooftop.

"Doctor Koenig, we've got a lock on Mason and the girls." said one of the pilots. "Burn those psychotic freaks to a cinder!" shouted the doctor as the gunships leveled off to take another shot. Sean turned his arms into trendrils and lept onto the first gunship. Attatching them to the tail end of the chopper before slamming both feet into it and snapping it off causing it to lose control and crash into the street.

Mizore sent out a blast of ice that froze one of the other gunship's weapons making them impossible to shoot. Kurumu flew underneith it and ripped off the panel and tore out wires until the rotors stopped and the chopper began to plummet toward the ground.

Inner Moka glared at the last gunship as it flew overhead. She lept from the rooftop she was on and kicked the chopper making it flip end over end in mid-air before it befell the same fate as it's comrades.

"For pity's sake. These cretins are dropping like flies. Captain! Ready the helicopter!" Koenig ordered over Blacknet. Down on the street, a convoy of APCs rolled up and started shooting at the teens forcing them into cover. "Commander, I'll have your job if those assholes find me!" said Koenig. "Relax, Doc, your location is top secret." said the Commander.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted one of the tank drivers. Sean landed in the street with a missile pod from one of the downed choppers. A volley of rockets flew out blowing the first two tanks to pieces a severly damaging the third. The Commander crawled out of the tank land lept off as it exploded. "Commander, don't you dare let him eat you!" shouted Koenig as the Commander began crawling across the ground.

Sean planted his foot on the man's back, "Let's see what's on your mind." he said before raising his foot and stomping down, crushing the Commander's spine and consuming him.

_"Doctor Koenig. Do you copy?" asked the Commander._

_"What is it Commander?" replied the doctor._

_"Red Crown has established your fallback location if something goes FUBAR with Mason. You'll be set up at Base 7." said the Commander as the base's location flashed._

_"With additional security I should hope?" Implored the doctor._

_"You'll have to take that up with Colonel Rooks, Doctor." said the Commander._

Coming out of the web of intrigue, Sean looked at the girls, "Base 7. That's where he's hiding." "Then let's go get that rat." Kurumu cracking her knuckles. The group set off again, dodging around Blackwatch patrols as they approached Base 7.

The Base was on high alert, and the amount of guards within would have overwhelmed them if they were to attack head on. "How do we get him out?" asked Mizore. "The same way you get any virmin out of their hole." said Inner Moka pointing to the large fuel tanks in the base, "You smoke them out."

Sean set his arms ablaze and launched a volley of fireballs at the fuel tanks causing them to explode. The Blackwatch personel standing close to the tanks were incinerated as they detonated like thermal bombs. "GIve up this pitiful attempt, Mason. Try to retain at least a shred of dignity." chortled Koenig.

A Phase One Orion lept up and landed on the rooftop infront of them. Charging forward ready to crush the teens.

Mizore ducked down and slashed the super-soldier's left leg severing the achilles tendon. Kurumu did the same with the right leg. Sean rammed his blade into the man's stomach as Inner Moka kicked the him in the face, shattering his mask and sending him flying from the rooftop.

The fires around the base began to spread out of control. Small fuel tanks began to explode spreading the inferno more. Sean looked at the destruction looking for their target. "Over there!" Kurumu shouted seeing the elderly doctor fleeing across the facility's rooftop toward a waiting gunship.

The teens lept down to the roof and chased after him, but Koenig had managed to get into the cockpit behind the pilot as it flew away. "Red Crown, this is Ballista Two One, requesting evacuation location, do you copy?" said the pilot. "We're not evacuating, you twit! Do you think I asked for a gunship to amuse myself? Attack those kids!" Koenig ordered as the chopper swung back around.

The group readied themselves as the chopper took aim and fired. Mizore threw up a wall of ice that took the assault causing huge cracks to form in the ice wall. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!" the pilot shouted a the chopper swayed a little bit. "Improving your defense systems! Just fly the fucking helicopter!" yelled Koenig.

The gunship fired another rocket that Sean deflected with his own shield as it suddently stopped and just hovered in midair. "Why are we stopping pilot!" Koenig exclaimed. "It's because of your goddamned tinkering! It overloaded the weapons and nav systems!" shouted the pilot. "Well, fix it idiot!" Koenig ordered.

Sean focused, gathering a large amount of heat to his hands as a large fireball began to form between his hands. When it was strong enough, the Blacklight carrier threw the blast with all his strength. The fireblast struck the chopper, hitting the rocket pod on the right wing and exploding. Sending the chopper into a spin. "We've been hit! We're going down!" the pilot screamed as the gunship slammed into the ground outside the base.

"That's it for him." Sean said letting the flames roll off of him. Inner Moka narrowed her eyes, "Wait, look." The group looked down and saw Koenig getting out of the wreckage and stumble toward a nearby alley. "Shit, tough old bastard." Sean muttered as they gave chase.

X

Dr. Koenig stumbled out of the alley and into an empty parking lot before collapsing on the ground. Sean and the girls came out behind him. "It's over Koenig." Sean said picking the man up by the back of his neck. Koenig chuckled darkly, "On the contrary. It's just beginning."

Sean was suddently flipped through the air and crashed into a parked car. The old man spun around and kicked Kurumu in the chest knocking her into another car. Inner Moka went in to kick him, but Koenig caught her leg and threw her into Mizore before she could use her ice claws.

"What the fuck? What are you?" Sean said getting to his feet. Koenig kicked the teen in the head sending him into the same car and splitting it in half. Sean glared at the doctor...his blood running cold as he saw the man's arms shift in a flurry of tendrils until two large axes replaced his hands. "I'm what you could have been." Koenig sneered.

The doctor charged forward and sliced a gash in Sean's chest. "What you were supposed to be." Koenig sliced Sean's back. "I'm going to prove that to Mercer. Prove he's mistaken about you." He swung down and took Sean off his feet. "And when he sees how flawed you are...I'll be there, watching, while you and those whores of yours die!" Koenig swung his axe as hard as he could at Sean's head.

Sparks flew as Sean's claws came out and blocked the strike. "Fuck you asshole!" Sean roared as he punched him hard in the face. Koenig stumbled back and wiped his mouth with a smirk.

A foot connected with the side of his head sending him into the wall of a nearby building. Inner Moka stood with the other girls right next to Sean. "What the hell's going on? How can he have the same powers as you?" she asked as Koenig came out of the building, his axes glinting in the light from the street lamps. "I don't know. I'll be sure to pull that from his head after I gut him." Sean growled.

Koenig charged in at inhuman speeds. The teens lept out of the way as he slashed at the air where they were standing. Mizore attempted to feeze the doctor, but he lept out of the way before it had any effect. Kurumu flew down to deliver her own strike. Koenig saw her coming and smacked her aside with the blunt side of his blade. "Your powers are impressive girls. Maybe Mercer will let me experiment on you before he kills you." Koenig said snickering.

"Your not touching anyone shithead!" Sean roared slashing his torso repeatedly with his claws. But everytime he caused damage it would heal almost instantly. Koenig sneered as he slashed back, Sean's blood joining his on the ground as he scored direct hits. "Choosing a teenager to bare such a gift. What was Mercer thinking?" Koenig goaded as he kicked Sean away. "How useless."

"We'll see how useless I am when I'm ripping your fucking head off." Sean growled as he shifted his arm into his blade and went on the attack again. The two viral carriers attacking each other with such ferocity that it could only be inhuman. Sparks and blood flew through the air as the two went at iti without pause.

Koenig blocked a heavy strike before slamming both axes into Sean's shoulders, leaping up and throwing him as far away as possible.

Inner Moka dropped in and kicked Koenig again making him stagger back a few steps. She followed up with several punches that hit dead on as she kept the deranged doctor on the defensive. "You may have powers like Sean, but you are nothing but a mindless puppet!"

Koenig blocked the last hit, "Puppet am I?" He slashed. Blood flew as a cut appeared on the young vampire's chest before Koenig kicked her away.

Mizore slashed the man's back with her ice blade. The doctor growled before swining his arms at her forcing her to block at every turn. Everytime one of his blade's made contact her ice blade was chipped and began to fall apart. Koenig lept into the air and slammed down with both his weapons shattering the Snow Woman's ice blade and knocking her out.

"Time to die." Koenig sneered raising one of his blades.

His chest erupted in a fountain of blood as a large blade brust forth. "Forgetting someone asshole?" Sean hissed in his ear before throwing the infected doctor across the ground. Koenig got to his feet only for Sean to slash him across the chest sending him back to the ground. "Your first mistake was thinking you can play me." Sean said as he kicked the man hard in the head. "Your second. Was trying to kill me and the girls." He stabbed him in the chest with his blade and twisted. "But your worst mistake by far...was threatening the ones I love."

Sean picked Koenig up with his blade, punching him repeatedly in the face before throwing him into a wall. Koenig coughed up blood, the fight finally taking it's toll. "You want me to beg Mason? Is that what you want?" he asked as Sean stalked forward with his arms turning normal.

"No." said Sean standing infront of the doctor. "I want you to shut the fuck up and DIE!" He plunged his fist into Koenig's chest, ripping through tissue and bone as his hand burst out of the man's back. Tendrils sprouted from Sean's back and immediately started to consume the infected doctor.

_"I must say, Doctor Mercer, recruiting the Evolved from within Gentek's ranks is a brilliant strategy. We'll rocket through their power structure. Why, Sabrina Galloway is already in line for CFO." said Koenig to a familiar figure._

_"Then follow her example, Koenig. I'll need everyone in place to do what needs to be done in the Green Zone." said Alex Mercer._

_"Of course sir." said Koenig as the memories came to an end._

Sean snapped back to reality as the girls started to get back up, "What happened?" asked Kurumu rubbing her head. "Koenig's dead. But we got a bigger problem." said Sean in all seriousness. "What's the problem? What did you learn from Koenig?" asked Inner Moka. "Mercer's made more like Koenig within Gentek's ranks. People like me. Infected with his strand of the virus." said Sean as he started to pace.

"This isn't good. If he could do to others what he did to you who knows what he had planned." said Mizore. "He could build himself an army. But for what purpose? Why infect the city all over again?" Kurumu wondered outloud.

"Either way we need to get to the Green Zone. Whatever Mercer's got planned it's going to happen over there." said Sean. "Then we should get there as quickly as possible before any of his plans are set into motion." said Inner Moka.

The teens began to head out when they felt a slight tremor. "MASON!" Sean froze as the one voice that haunted his every nightmare echoed through the area. Turning around, he was met with the sight of the one person he wanted dead more than anything else in existance.

"Alex Mercer."

_**A/N: Bet a lot of you have been wondering when this would happen huh? Will update soon, reviews still valued.**_


	18. Allies and Enemies

_**A/N: After a small break I'm finally back! I know I left you guys hanging last time and I hope to right that right now. So without any interruptions, here's chapter 18!**_

_**I own nothing**_

Sean starred down Mercer. The latter simply standing in a relaxed pose while the former had his claws out ready to tear him to pieces.

The girls stood behind Sean ready as well. After he had said the man's name they immediately prepared themselves for what Mercer might throw at them.

Looking at the group from under his hood, Mercer chuckled. "Been a while kid. How's life been treating ya?" he asked as casually. "Fuck you Mercer! I haven't forgotten what you did to me!" Sean shouted with the fires of hell burning in his eyes.

Mercer sneered, "What I did to you? What I did was give you something most people have only dreamed about. And what do you do with it? You kill Dr. Koenig! I needed him alive!" "How many more are there Mercer? How many more like Koenig do you have running around kissing your ass?" Sean asked dead on.

Another chuckle escaped Mercer's lips, "We're in Gentek, we're in Blackwatch. Our eyes and ears are everywhere. And I must say you travel with some interesting company." Mercer's eyes went to the girls. The gleam in them making Kurumu and Mizore uneasy while Inner Moka gritted her teeth. "So you are building an army." said Sean making sure to keep himself between the girls and Mercer.

"And when there's enough of us, I will lead an attack that will wipe Blackwatch and Gentek off the face of the Earth!" said Mercer. "You can be a part of it too Mason. Blackwatch killed your parents, they created the virus that ruined everything that was important to you. They diserve to be destroyed."

Sean gritted his teeth, "Blackwatch may have killed my parents, but it was your crazy fucking ass that unleashed Blacklight on Manhattan! You Mercer! Not Blackwatch! They will be destroyed, but I'm not going to let you kill anymore people for the sake of your own personal shit!"

"What I'm doing is for the good of everyone." said Mercer. "A few lives maybe lost in the process, but in the end we're making the world a better place."

"Your sick." Kurumu growled. "Your no different than Blackwatch." said Inner Moka in agreement. Mercer's gaze shot to them making the girls pale a little, "Blackwatch made me what I am! I'm just returning the favor for what they've done to countless others over the years. I wouldn't expect any of you to understand.

Sean flexed his claws, "I'm not joining you. Your a twisted freak that needs to find a hole to crawl in and die. I don't care what it takes...I will stop you."

Mercer's face remained calm, "The offer still stands Mason when you change your mind. But if you interfer with my plans again, you and everyone close to you will pay the price. Remember that." Without another word he lept into the air and disappeared into the night.

The teens remained where they were for several minutes before relaxing. "He was...much worse in person." said Mizore shiving at the memory of the eyes leering at them. Sean picked up his phone and dialed Guerra's number, "Father, you there?" he asked.

"Sean, you need to come see me in the Green Zone. Athena's got some bad news." said the priest. "We got some too. Mercer's building himself an army of people like himself...like me. Says he's going to wipe out Blackwatch and Gentek, but I think there's a lot more to it than that." said Sean.

"You don't know the half of it." said Guerra. Sean shook his head, "We're on our way."

X

"So how are we going to get to the Green Zone?" asked Mizore as they headed through the nearly Blackwatch free Yellow Zone. "The only way I can think of is via airbridge. And since I'm not one for bribing, so we're going to have to hijack a helicopter without being spotted." said Sean.

They stopped ontop of a building that was six blocks away from the only standing Blackwatch base left in the zone. A fully gased up troop transport sitting on the helipad waiting for them. "I'll get the chopper, stay here and I'll come pick you up." said Sean. The girls sat down to take a breath, Inner Moka snapping her rosario back on turing into the Outer Moka as Sean headed for the base disguised as a Blackwatch soldier.

Slipping inside and going up to the helipad, Sean got behind the pilot and quickly stealth consumed him before getting into the transport. It took all of half a second for him to remember how to fly the chopper. Grabbing the controls, the teen was flying it like a pro.

He flew over to the building where he left the girls, the troop compartment hatch opened and they piled inside sealing the hatch again. "Alright girls, put your seat in the upright lock position and enjoy the ride." said Sean as he flew them over the Yellow Zone and out over the water.

The sound of shuffling was heard as Kurumu came up from the troop compartment and sat in the co-pilot seat. "Wow, this is kinda cool." she said in awe. "You wanna drive?" Sean asked smiling. Kurumu's eyes widened, "Uh...I..." "It's easy sweetheart, I'll walk you through it." Sean explained.

Kurumu looked from her Destined One to the controls infront of her. It looked really complicated, but if Sean said he could walk her through it...

She reached out and held the stick infront of her. "Alright, put your foot on the pedals under the controls." Sean said pointing everything out. Kurumu put her feet on the pedals as Sean explained how bring the helicopter up, down, how to steer, the weapons and how to maintain it in flight.

The tutorial took about six minutes, by the end of it Sean had given control of the helicopter over to the blue haired Succubus. After stumbling a few times, she began to get the hang of it. "This isn't so bad." she said beaming as she flew the helicopter toward the Green Zone. "Better than flying with your wings?" Sean asked leaning back in his seat. "Definatly more fun." said the Succubus.

They passed over the shoreline and entered the Green Zone's air space. Sean looked out the window down at the ground where he saw Blackwatch and various forms of infected in the middle of combat. "Looks like the infected are using tunnels to get here." Kurumu nodded, "Guerra-san said that their most likely using tunnels coming from the Red Zone. Blackwatch has been able to keep them back and out of the civilian areas thankfully. He also said that Lieutenant Riley, second in command to Rooks, is calling in extra troops for a bunch of operations over here. There's suppose to be a big briefing of some kind so they can plan."

Sean smirked, "Guess I might have to crash that party." The chopper flew over several skyscrapers as he pointed to one with a large enough rooftop, "Land it there, we'll bailout and get to Father Guerra's place from here." Kurumu took a deep breath as she moved the transport into position and lowered it.

The chopper hit the rooftop hard shaking the whole thing like a leaf on a tree. Kurumu blushed and scratched the back of her head, "S-Sorry." Sean leaned over and kissed her, "You did great sweetheart, don't worry about it." The teens hopped out of the helicopter and looked around at the Green Zone, "Kurumu, lead us to Father Guerra's place, we'll follow you." said Sean as he put Moka on his back.

With a nod, the Succubus spread her wings and took off with the others close behind her.

X

Arriving at the apartment, Father Guerra let them in. The place was a simple two bedroom, and dispite the boarded up windows it had a welcoming feeling to it. "Where's Yukari?" Sean asked as they went to the back of the apartment. "Sleeping in the guest bedroom, she was up all night with Athena trying to help me figure out what Blackwatch and Mercer might be up too." said the priest as he sat at a desk similar to the one he had back at the church.

"Here, take a look." said Guerra sitting at the computer and booted it up. "The first outbreak of the virus started at Penn Station." The computer screen showed the island of Manhatten, a large blotch of red started in one location and began to spread across the island. A deathtoll scale appeared and began rising at an alarming rate.

"Then, one year later, the second outbreak." The screen reset the map and showed similar readings. But it seemed to spread much farther and quicker then it did before. "One of Athena's contacts broke it down, airborne vectors, waterworks, every kind of viral transmission route." said the Father. "What are you saying Guerra-san?" asked Mizore.

"Right there!." Guerra said pointing to a marked location on the map. Sean looked gobsmacked, "You're saying the second outbreak started in the exact same place as the first? Penn Station?" Guerra nodded as he had a video feed appear on screen, "Look."

The group watched as a familiar form walked into the broken and abandoned station, standing in the exact center as he sent out a massive cloud of blood colored fog through the station that quickly dispersed out into the city. Sean's fists tightened, his teeth gritted as Mercer looked at the camera and smirked. "We're gonna find out what he's up to...put a stop to it...and then I'm gonna smash his fucking face in." he growled.

He felt three hands on him and saw the girls looking at him with worried expressions. Taking a deep breath, the Blacklight carrier looked back at the priest, "Where do we start Father?" Guerra shook his head, "I don't know. I have nothing. Athena has nothing." Sean dipped into the web of intrigue for a moment as part of Koenig's memories flashed;

_"...we'll rocket through their power structure. Why Sabrina Galloway is already in line for CFO..."_

"Sabrina Galloway. Mercer has her spying on Gentek." said Sean. Guerra started quickly going through his desk, "Yes...I know that name...Here!" He said holding up a file, "Sabrina Galloway, Gentek CFO! Blackwatch is holding a security briefing about her later today!"

Sean and the girls looked at the file with the picture of the pale brunette woman with her hair in a tight ponytail. "Where?" asked Sean. Guerra typed a few things into the computer and Sean's phone beeped. "There. I just sent you the coordinates for Galloway's security briefing."

The Blacklight carrier started heading for the door before looking back at the girls, "You all stay here." "But, Sean-kun-" Kurumu started. Sean shook his head, "I don't need to sleep, you three have been up for a while and have been fighting non-stop with me. Get some rest, I'll be back soon." The girls wanted to argue, but they knew he was right. They felt like they were going to pass out any minute from the constant fights they had been in in the last 24 hours."

After kissing each of them goodbye, he left the apartment and immediately took off toward the Blackwatch base the Father's coordinates lead to.

X

At first things didn't go as planned. The briefing involving Galloway had been postponed because the infected presence in the area was way too high. So Sean had decided to help move things along a little faster.

Disguising himself as a Blackwatch Commander, he hopped into an APC tank and helped Blackwatch clear the area of infected

Going through Brawlers, Juggernauts, Hydras and countless infected civilians, the Blacklight carrier found himself at the Blackwatch base. Getting out of the scratched and dented APC, a call came through on his phone. "Copperhead Two Two, enter the compound and change to mission channel 32." "Roger." Sean replied changing to the proper channel.

The scarred Blackwatch soldier he had seen with Rooks from before looked back at him from a command center. "My name is Lieutenant Clint Riley, call sign Castle, I work for Colonel Douglas Rooks, call sign Checkmate, and if your hearing this, you also work for Rooks. We've intercepted a communication revealing that six POIs are moving their operations to the Green Zone. POI one is Sean Mason, codenamed ARES. He is armed, extremely dangerous and is the chief suspect in the disappearance of Doctor Anton Koenig. ROE for Mason are simple: you are cleared hot."

"POIs two through five are unknown. All of them are young girls around the same age as Mason, but they possess unique powers that isn't connected with the Blacklight virus according to the Gentek databanks. All four are to be considered very dangerous and ROE is the same as with Mason." Images of Inner Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all appeared on the screen forcing Sean to fight back a growl.

"POI six is Father Luis Guerra: a known civilian agitator, vigilante and terrorist. We believe that Guerra is aiding and abetting Mason and his female accomplises. ROE is the same as the others. Be on the lookout for him. Intel believes that Mason is working his way up Gentek's power structure. A likely next victim is Sabrina Galloway, Gentek's VP of Operations. Rattler Three One: you're on security detail. This concludes the briefing. Dismissed."

With that being said the screen went black. Sean left the compound and went down the nearest alley before calling Father Guerra. "Father, I got Galloway's location. But you and the girls need to be as careful as possible. Blackwatch has us all marked at the top of their lists." he explained.

"I knew the risks when I decided to help you Sean. And I believe that those girls did too when they followed you here." said Guerra. Sean smiled lightly, "How are they?" "Fell asleep a while ago. They were worried about you." said the priest with a smile in his voice. "Let them rest, they'll need it. Right now I'm headed to Galloway's location. I'll keep you posted."

He hung up and ran up the wall infront of him. Taking to the rooftops as he headed quickly toward his target. After a few moments, he found himself entering what looked to be an average office building. Tredding down the corridors to the set of oak double doors at the far end.

Without a second thought, he kicked the doors off their hinges making the woman inside who was busy packing look up. "Sean Mason right?" she asked casually. "I'm Sabrina Galloway." Sean walked forward, killer intent leaking off of him. "Look, I know you can kill me, but hear me out first. I can help you."

"The last time someone said that to me they tried to have me and a few others killed. You wanna know what happened to him?" Sean said darkly with tendrils rippling over his form. Galloway nodded, "I know what happened to Koenig. But this is different. Look, you're not like the other Evolved. Right? We can agree on that? Well, neither am I." Sean snorted, "You gotta be fucked in the head if you think for a second I'm gonna believe anything your spouting off."

"Listen to me. The others, they do what Mercer wants without question. But you don't. And neither do I." Galloway explained. "Bullshit." Sean snapped. "I can prove it. I can track the Evolved. It's a gift." she said stepping toward a large window. "Some gift. I just walked in here and you were fucking clueless." said the teen. "That's my point. I can't track you, and I can't track one other. An Evolved named Roland." she said looking over her shoulder.

"Give me a reason why I should give a fuck?" asked Sean pointly. Galloway turned to him, "Do you want one of us, totally untraceable, watching everything you do? And then rattling it all off to Mercer?" Sean growled dangerously and got into her face, "Bitch I want you all fucking dead! And to be honest I don't give two shits who goes first!"

Galloway just smirked, "Well I am, so think about this. I've got Roland narrowed down to three possibilities." she said opening her laptop and showing three faces. "And I'll feed you all three. You take him out, I feed you more. And I stay alive. What do you say?" Sean looked at the faces before looking at the Evolved woman infront of him, "Whose fucking side are you on anyway?"

She smirked at him, "Mine."

Sean grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her into the air with his strength. "One of you ass-fucks already tried to play me. And now there's not even a bloody smear left of him. Don't think for a fucking second that I won't shread your ass too." Galloway smiled and stroked his cheek making him drop her on her feet and step back. "Don't worry. I think we'll make a great team."

Sean shook his head, "One chance bitch. And you better be right. Cuz if your not, there isn't a spot in heaven or hell small enough for you to crawl in that I won't find you." with that he headed for the shattered remains of the door shaking his head.

_"The girls are gonna fucking kill me for this."_

**_A/N: I know you guys were expecting a big fight between Sean and Mercer. But I'm saving that for another time. Trust me on this one, you guys are gonna love it. Reviews always welcome._**


	19. Hidden Agenda

**_A/N: After a little time of I'm back once again. I spent my small vacation thinking about what I can do to make things a little more interesting for you guys to read. And I've come up with a few good ideas. But I'll let you all be the judge._**

**_I own nothing_**

After meeting with Galloway, Sean headed back to the apartment and told Father Guerra the situation before he recieved a call from Galloway saying that Roland was disguised as one of Gentek's VIPs and that a Blackwatch extraction team was being sent in to evac a group that Roland was currently in.

Sean used the data given to him to inflitrate the extraction team heading toward the group of VIPs. And by infiltrate, he consumed one of the Blackwatch soldiers and disguised himself as them as he followed the team into the city. Gunning down infected at every point along the way.

"Man these fuckers don't quit huh!" shouted one of the Blackwatch soldiers on the team. Sean fired his grenade launcher blowing another Brawler to bits before they started moving again. Sean hated taking orders from Blackwatch assholes, but he needed to find this Roland and take him out. According to Galloway, Roland was Mercer's second in command. Taking him out would put a serious dent in whatever Mercer had planned.

Walking through the throng of civilians that were running for cover, Sean scooped up a rocket launcher that was laying by an overturned truck and tossed his spent grenade launcher away. Moment's later, the ground started to shake before a Hydra burst from the asphalt and roared at them. "Aw shit! Kill it! Kill it!" shouted the team commander as they opened fire.

Sean launched a rocket before having to dive out of the way of the creature's tendril attack. It sucked being forced to not use his powers. But he needed things to be convincing until they located the group they were after.

The Hydra grabbed a nearby car and threw it in his direction. Sean dropped to the ground as the two ton sedan flew over his head before firing another two rockets.

The combined effort was too much for the Hydra and it promply collapsed into the street dead. "Hell yeah! That bitch is dead!" cheered one of the soldiers. "Don't get too cocky shithead! We got incoming!" shouted the Commander as a throng of infected civilians and Brawlers came at them. Sean fired what was left in the launcher before grabbing a machine gun off of a dead soldier and continued firing.

_"Christ, this is going to take forever."_ he thought bitterly as he shot another infected civilian in the head.

X

After another hour of fighting the infected, the extraction team made it to the VIPs' location. Sean watched as the Gentek people walked out of the building. "Red Crown, this is Rattler Four Three. VIPs are secure. Request transport ASAP." said the Commander. "Copy, Four Three. Transport is inbound. Over." replied Red Crown.

Sean hit his comm, "Galloway, there's five of these fuckers. Which one's Roland?" "I haven't a clue. Just kill them all to be sure." she replied curtly. Sean sighed before shifting into his normal form and bringing out his claws. "Fuck! It's Mason kill him!" shouted one of the Blackwatch soldiers.

The teen made quick work of the soldiers he had been following most of the night before going after the Gentek VIPs. His claws shearing through them and splashing their blood across the pavement. One VIP managed to get away from the slaughter and was running down the street. "Oh no you don't asshole!" Sean yelled leaping at the man.

The man with blonde hair and a lab coat spun around and grabbed one of Sean's outstretched claws, his face turned into a snarl. "Traitor." He growled right before slamming Sean headfirst into the ground with enough force to crack the ground. Being caught completely off guard, Sean blacked out from the impact.

A few minutes passed before Sean came back to his sense. Standing up slowly as his vision returned to normal, Sean heard ringing in his ears and found out that it was his phone. "Yeah?" he asked shaking his head. "Mason, was he there? is he dead?" asked Galloway. Sean sighed, "Slimey fucker got away."

"Great job." She said sarcastically. "Well, I'll see if I can find him...Again." the line went dead and Sean wanted nothing more than to make sure that Galloway was dead at that point. His phone went off again and saw that it was an unregistered number.

"So what happened, Mason?" came the sneering voice on the other end. "Roland, you slippery bastard." Sean hissed. "Mercer gave you all that power and you just turn it against him? So misguided. Such a shame." "Shame's an awfully funny word coming from someone who runs and hides like a chicken shit." the teen fired back.

"Just giving you time to come around. You'll see." The line went dead, Sean nearly crushed his phone when rage surged through him. Shaking it off, the teen began making his way back to Guerra's apartment.

X

Walking into the Father's home, Sean was met with the sight of four glares. All coming from three angry girlfriends and an angry little sister. "Okay...I know why your all pissed." he started. "Oh really?" Kurumu said crossing her arms under her breasts. "Sean-kun, please tell us why you went to meet that..._woman_ alone? And why the hell are you following the information _she_ is giving you?" Mizore said rolling her lollipop.

Sean sighed, "Look, evidentally she has the name and location of Mercer's second in command. A guy named Roland, she gave me the location and I tracked him down." "What happened?" asked Moka. Shaking his head Sean replied, "Bastard knocked my ass out and disappeared. Galloway's gonna try and track him down again. And before you say anything!" he said seeing the girls about to protest. "I can easily take her down if she fucks with us. I won't give her any data on you and she hasn't asked about it. I'm gonna keep it that way."

Yukari hopped up and hugged him, "I'm just glad all of you are here and safe." Sean hugged the little witch back, "We're a team little sis, and I'd kill anything that tried to hurt any of you."

Father Guerra came out of his back room and looked up to see them, "Sean! I was just about to call you. You won't believe it, but Blackwatch is about to release a cure called 'Whitelight'. A Commander Gallagher is in charge of the operation." Sean and the girls were shocked, "A cure for the virus?" said Moka outloud. "This is way too good to be true." said Kurumu.

"Agreed. I think we should check this out for outselves." said Sean. "I've already sent you the coordinates of Gallahger's last known location. Good luck out there." said the priest heading to the back room again. "Thank you Father." said Sean.

Guerra paused, "No. It's me that should be thanking you Sean. You've shown me what humanity can do." Sean shook his head, "Not just humanity." he looked at the girls and smiled, "All of us." Guerra nodded and left the room, the group left the apartment soon after to track down the Whitelight Commander.

X

Using his hunter vision, Sean and the girls managed to track Gallagher down to an alley roughly a mile and a half from the apartment. "That's gotta be him." said Yukari pointing at a man with her wand. The man in question had a regular Blackwatch Commander uniform, but his head was exposed revealing a middle aged man with grey hair cut in a traditional Marine style.

"I got this. Be ready to back me up." said Sean. The girls nodded as he lept from the rooftop they were on and grabbed the Commander.

Gallagher quickly broke the hold before throwing Sean into a wall making a small crater in the bricks. Getting to his feet, Sean watched the Commander's arms shift into long thin blades, "You should know better than to try shit like that on family." Gallagher said with a grin. Sean brought out his claws, "Huh, figured I'd run into one of you freaks eventually."

The Evolved grinned again before setting off in a dead run. "Girls he's an Evolved!" "We saw, we're right behind you." came Inner Moka's voice over his comm. The teens chased the Commander through the streets. Passed frightened civilians as they attempted to keep up with him.

Gallagher lept from the street to the walls of buildings before running across rooftops. The group kept with him. "Man he's fast!" shouted Kurumu as she held onto Yukari. "Not fast enough." Inner Moka growled as they pushed themselves a little harder.

The Evolved Commander landed on a long stretch of rooftop and saw a gunship flying overhead. Glaring back at the teens, he ran toward the roof's edge, "You're no better than these humans Mason!" he shouted before he lept high into the air and into the gunship.

The helicopter swayed a little bit as the pilot had his throat slit and Gallagher took control swinging it around. Putting the spotlight onto the group. "Alex Mercer does not tolerate disobedience. And neither do I!" he exclaimed over the outside speakers. Sean raised his middle claw in the air, "Sit and spin asshole!"

The gunship opened fire with it's machine guns, a bubble of magic appeared around them deflecting the rounds. Sean lept out of the shield and latched onto the copters wing, ripping the pod missile launcher off and leaping back to the rooftop. "Happy landing!" he shouted before emptying the launcher into the gunship.

An explosion filled the sky as the gunship's remains crashed into the street below. Gallagher lept out of the debris with his blades at the ready. "I'll carve that bravado right out of your hide Mason!" he said slicing his blades into the ground around him. Sean landed on the ground infront of the Commander with his claws ready, "Then bring it on."

Gallagher charged, locking his blades with Sean's claws, "What do you have to gain from helping these humans?" The Commander growled. Sean pushed the Evolved back before slashing into him visiously with his claws. "Because I'm not a heartless killing machine like you and the rest of Mercer's lackies!" the teen exclaimed as claws met blades again and again. Sparks flying with each strike.

Sean lept over one of Gallagher's attacks, latching onto the Evolved's shoulders with tendrils before slamming him down into a car. The teen quickly followed up with a fireblast that caused the car to explode.

The Commander lept from the blaze, his injuries quickly healing as he went on the attack again. "Damn, better try something new." Sean said leaping away from the small flurry of blades. Focusing the flame energy through his body, Sean could feel the black and red sinew of his arms crack open and flames leaking out and covering them.

Gallagher watched in facination as Sean's arms coated themselves in flames. The teen looked at his flaming appendages with a smirk, "Well...guess you really do learn something new every day." He looked at Gallagher before charging full sprint and slashing him across the chest.

The flaming claws sliced into the Evolved's flesh and burned it from the inside out. Gallagher clutched his stomach in agony as his tendrils attempted to repair the damage. Sean quickly sliced the Commander again and again, sending blood and burnt flesh across the ground with each hit made.

Leaping back, Sean shifted his arms back to normal before gathering flames to his hands and firing a strong fireblast at the severly wounded Evolved. Gallagher had no time to dodge as the blast struck him full force in the chest and blew a hole straight through him. "_Cough_...shit...Mercer didn't say anything about this..." Gallagher coughed through charred lips. "That's because your asshole leaders data is out of date." said Sean stalking over.

Without hesitation, he crushed the man's head with his fist and consumed him;

_"So, your saying the Whitelight can...mutate?" asked Gallagher._

_"No, no, it's highly mutable. It doesn't change on it's own, but we can change it!" said a scientist._

_"Alright...into what?" questioned Gallagher._

_"You're not getting what I'm saying. It doesn't change into other things. But it can take on additional properties. Do things in addition to what it was designed to do." said the scientist._

_"So you're saying we can give it, what, new side effects?" asked Gallagher._

_"Sure. Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." said the scientist with a heavy sigh._

Sean blinked as the last of the memories settled. "Sean-kun!" Shouted Mizore as the girls arrived. "Gallagher's been dealt with, but he had been talking to a scientist about Whitelight. Saying that they could add anything to it to make it change and have other effects than what it did before." said Sean.

"What does that mean?" asked Inner Moka. "I don't know yet. But if the Commander was one of Mercer's Evolved than it can't mean anything good." said the Blacklight carrier. "What would that maniac want with the cure to the virus he unleashed?" wondered Yukari. "The one thing that can take down the infection, and he's protecting it...it doesn't add up." said Kurumu.

"One thing is for sure, we have to figure out why before it's too late." said Mizore. "Agreed, let's head back to Father Guerra and see-" Sean was cut off when his phone rang. "Yeah?" he asked answering it.

"Mason, it's Galloway. I've got Roland. He's heading to a Lair to hide out. You know what I'm talking about when I say Lair?" Sean looked at the girls and saw Kurumu cringe. The last time they went into a Lair all of them came out covered head to toe in blood from all of the infected inside. "Yeah, filthy fucking hole in the ground, full of things that want everything dead. I can't wait." Sean said sarcastically. "Will you please take this seriously? The longer it drags out, the more likely Mercer is to find out about us." said Galloway.

"Well shit, I sure don't want to make him mad at me or anything." Sean said with his voice oozing more sarcasm as he hung up. "Another Evolved to kill?" asked Inner Moka. "And it's in an infected Lair...great." said Kurumu with a disgusted look on her face.

"Let's just find this bastard and kill him. One less Mercer fanboy to worry about." said Sean getting nods from the girls as they set out once more.

X

The teens headed in the direction of the lair Galloway informed them of. As they passed over another street Sean's phone went off again. "So, the pointless pursuit continues." said Roland snarkly. "Oh yeah, don't worry jackass. We'll be seeing you very soon." Sean said darkly. "And then what? You kill me? And then what do you do after that?" asked Mercer's second in command.

"I'll put an end to Blackwatch and their bullshit. Then I'm gonna kill Mercer in the most inhuman ways I can think of." said Sean. "I see. And even if you have to kill thousands of people to do it? You're quite the hero." Roland said with sarcasm.

Sean stopped on a building with the girls right next to him, "I ain't no fucking hero." he growled. "But I sure as fucking shit am not like one of you assholes." he hung up and looked down at the lair enterance that was in the center of a vacant lot. Roland walked into the street and looked up at him, "No wonder he likes you so much. You're as stubborn as he is." he shouted up at the teen before jumping into the lair.

The ground shook as a Hydra burst from the lair's enterance. The large creature hissed before launching it's tendrils at them. Diving out of the way, they regrouped on the street. "Any ideas?" asked Yukari. Sean grabbed a nearby car and threw it at the Hydra only for the creature to grab it out of the air with it's pincer-like head. "Well...that's one idea down." he said bitterly.

The Hydra threw the car at them forcing them to dodge it. "We don't have fucking time for this!" Sean shouted as he brought out his blade and lept into the air. The Hydra roared up at him as he came down with the force of a bullet. He went between the pincers and slashed his blade downward as hard as he could, the sharp blade parting flesh as the Hydra was sliced in half down the middle.

The girls watched wide eyed as the creature laid in two halves on the ground with blood erupting in a large fountain. Sean stood in the center, his form dripping crimson as his blade remained at the ready. "We need to split up. Inner, Kurumu with me. The rest of you stay topside if he tries to make a run for it." he said as he slashed the lair's enterance back open.

"You can count on us." said Mizore as she grabbed Yukari and took to the skies via ice. Inner Moka stood next to him with the young Succubus as he got the enterance back open again, "That was...intense." said Inner Moka looking at his blood drenched form and licking her lips. Sean smirked at her, "Come on girls, there's more infected shitheads to kill."

The silver haired vampire grinned as they lept into the fleshy hole in the ground.

X

The three teens landed into the underground bunker turned hive as a voice echoed off the walls. "Here it is, your big moment. And it's good that you brought two of your little entourage with you." said Roland. "Come on out so we can kick your ass shithead!" Sean called out as he and the two girls ran farther into the underground facility as it changed from human making to infected.

"So who told you about me? Galloway?" asked Roland. Inner Moka swung her leg around and kicked four infected civilians away with little effort. Kurumu slashed her claws back and forth slicing other infected to pieces. Sean swung his blade around like a tornado taking down paractically the rest of the infected in the room.

"Maybe you need more time to think about this." said Roland as he stepped out of a hallway wearing Blackwatch armor. Without warning a Juggernaut and two Brawlers fell from the ceiling. "He's getting away!" shouted Kurumu. "Not for long." said Sean as his form rippled. Inner Moka's eyes widened as she grabbed Kurumu and lept into the hallway they came in from.

The infected creatures surrounded Sean as he unleashed his devistator attack. Multiple tendrils and hardened pieces of sinew exploded in every direction shreading everything and anything in their path.

Shaking off the after effects of the attack, Sean looked at the destruction around him before seeing Inner Moka and Kurumu come back into the room. "A little warning before doing that would have been nice." said the vampire. The Blacklight carrier scratched the back of his neck sheepishly a moment and said a quick apology before they set off after their target again.

"Sean-kun, it's Yukari. Roland just came back to the surface and jumped into a Blackwatch tank!" said the little witch. The group of three lept out of the lair's other enterance and back onto the street where the frozen and hexed forms of several Blackwatch personel lay scattered.

The group looked around for the other two and saw them attempting to take on a Blackwatch tank. Mizore striking the heavy armor with as many ice based weaponry as she could while Yukari kept summoning shields of magic that absorbed the .50 cal rounds and heavy tank shells.

Without missing a beat, Sean brought out his hammerfists and slammed the side of the tank with enough force to flip it on it's side. "You girls have any trouble?" he asked keeping his eyes on the overturned armored transport. "Nah, those jerks never saw us coming." said Yukari with her eyes focused on the tank with everyone else.

The heavy vehicle jerked, then the sound of metal being sliced came from inside as two blade arms burst forth. A second later Roland burst out of the tank and landed on the street. "You've become a real pain in the ass you know that?" he growled sizing up it opposition. Sean slammed his hammerfists together causing flames to burst around him, "Bring it asshole."

Roland lept at them slashing his blades in every direction. The group scattered allowing Sean to block the attacks before bashing the Evolved with his flaming hammerfists. Roland was sent staggering back with his flesh charred. An ice blade burst out of his chest, Mizore having run him through from behind. Kurumu dropped from the sky racking her claws across the Evolved's face.

Gritting his teeth, Roland spun around knocking the girls away and pulling the ice blade from his back. He glared at them only to be grabbed around the middle and body slammed into the asphalt by Inner Moka. Yukari launched several binding spells that held the Evolved in place while Sean lept into the air and slammed into the ground with enough force to split the ground in several directions.

The girls regained themselves and waited as the sound of flesh being pierced went through the air.

Roland stood with his left blade through Sean's stomach with a grin on his face. "Got you." Sean's gaze snapped up as his hand wrapped around the Evolved's arm, "That's what you think dickhead."

Mercer's second in command looked on in horror as Sean ripped the arm from it's shoulder socket and consumed it. The teen quickly grabbed the other blade arm and tore it from the man's body and held it in his grasp as he grabbed Roland with his other hand, "Now...lets shut that big fucking mouth of yours!" Sean cocked his hand holding the blade arm back before plunging it up through the Evolved's jaw and into his head.

Tendrils imediately came out of Sean and absorbed Roland as blood gushed from the large hole in his jaw.

_"No problems, then." Said Mercer as he and Roland stood in a room together._

_"None, Mr. Mercer...sir. My transport lines effectively skirt all of Blackwatch's security measures." said Roland._

_"So the whole of the Whitelight stores are currently leaving the Green Zone." said Mercer as images of tanks being moved via crane flashed._

_"Yes. The operation can begin at your command." said Roland with a grin._

Sean's eyes opened and a feeling of dread creeped into his stomach. Mercer was messing with Blackwatch's cure...and the outcome was sounding more and more devistating with each passing moment.

"Son of a bitch." he muttered.

**_A/N: The idea to merge Kuyou's power with Sean's weaponry came to me after I made the fight scene between them. I just needed the right time to bring it out and what better time then fighting Mercer's Evolved. Update coming soon guys, and I'm still taking in hints if you have any ideas._**


	20. Maze of Blood

**_A/N: As the chapters lead closer and closer to the Red Zone I've been planning several plot twists that will make this story a little more suspenseful. And I've been taking a lot of what you guys have reviewed about to heart and like a few of the ideas your passing to me and hope to impliment them where I can. And for those of you whose ideas I use, you will be mentioned. I can't accept credit alone when people offer me good ideas._**

**_I own nothing_**

Another night of sleep eluded him. Not surprising with the multitude of things that plagued his every thought. It also didn't help with his current sleeping arrangement.

All four girls had stuck a claim on where they wanted to sleep. Moka laid on his right side snuggled warmly into him. Kurumu laid on his left, his arm in between her breasts and her face in the crook of his neck. Mizore was ontop the left side of his chest and Yukari was ontop of the right side of his chest. All of them with warm smiles on their faces.

They had surrounded him and were using him like a giant teddy bear.

With a sigh, the Blacklight carrier began to formulate a plan to free himself of his 'prison'. "Don't even think about it." all four girls said at the same time. Sean sighed again and just relaxed, accepting his fate with a smile on his face.

X

Roughly two hours later the teens had all sat in the kitchen for breakfest. Father Guerra had been awake for a while and couldn't help but chuckle to himself seeing Sean's situation with his 'friends'. "Father, has there been any updates involving Whitelight and Mercer's plans?" asked Sean finishing his breakfest.

"As a matter of fact, Athena informed me last night that Colonel Rooks is moving all of Doctor Koenig's old science team into the Green Zone." said the priest catching everyones attention. "How much you wanna bet that some of them are working for tall dark and creepy?" said Kurumu. "If we are to discover what he has planned for the cure to the virus this could be our chance." said Moka.

Guerra nodded, "My thoughts exactly. Colonel Rooks will be holding a briefing in a few hours about the science team and their new leader. A Doctor Archer. Says that she's going to be Koenig's replacement. In fact...he hand picked her."

Sean's eyes narrowed in thought, "I'd bet my left leg that 'replacement' might just mean something else entirely." He looked to everyone, "I'll infiltrate the briefing. Hopefully Rooks will lead us in the right direction from there."

After a few exchanged goodbyes, Sean left the apartment. Shifting into the form of a Blackwatch soldier before heading off to the base where Rooks was holding the briefing.

X

"My company is heading up what's left of Doctor Koenig's team, which means your platoon had just become part of that detail." said Rooks as he led the small group of personel into the command center.

Sean kept his cool as he lead the soldiers after the Colonel and Lieutenant. "They reporting to Doctor Archer now?" asked the teen in his disguise. Riley soun on him, "You will request permission to SPEAK before opening your mouth, shit stain!" he said jamming his finger into Sean's chest.

The Blacklight carrier had to fight hard not to tear the arrogant bastard in half and blow his cover.

"Thanks to recent breaches in security, you will be given only the information you need." continued Rooks. "All other intel will remain with Lieutenant Riley and myself." he turned to the group with a stern gaze, "Additionally, so neither of us has to spend time unfucking your screw-ups, Lieutenant Riley will be commanding this mission. Dismissed."

The group saluted the two incharge. Sean did as well...hesitantly as he followed the others out of the building as he overheard Riley talking into a radio, "Ballista Four Four, the first group of scientists in transit Site One. Pick up and transport to Site Two, I am sending coordinates."

Sean snuck out of the base and began to make his run to the coordiantes he was able to pick up. "Sean, what did you find out?" asked Guerra through the phone. "The scientists have already been moved here from the Yellow Zone. I'm heading there way now and see if I can get a lead on Archer." replied the Blacklight carrier as he glided through the city. "Do you need help Sean-kun?" asked Moka.

"No, I got this." Sean said seeing the rooftop the coordinates lead to where three scientists stood next to a viral detector with four Blackwatch soldiers standing guard around them. Dropping onto the rooftop, he brought out his claws and grinned as the soldiers and scientists backed away in fear. The viral detector spinning wildly and beeping loudly from his presence.

"Afternoon gentlemen...you have something I want."

X

Consuming the scientists gave Sean no new leads, but he quickly realised that if anyone in Blackwatch had any useful information on Whitelight and Koenig's teams plans it would be the man at the top.

And according to the briefing he had been in that was Lieutenant Riley.

After sending out multiple hunter pulses, the teen was able to locate the tank that housed the Lieutenant. Said tank was heavily armed and was surrounded by four Orion Phase Ones as he dropped into the street blocking his path. "Riley! I know your in there you chickenshit! Why don't you come out of that tin can and fight like a man?" he called out.

"Fuck you Mason! You think you can just fuck up everything were trying to achieve here? Kill him! I want this little cocksucker in a body bag!" shouted Riley over the loudspeakers outside the tank.

The four Orions attacked. Sean brought out his blade and lept into the air swinging the large blade in a wide arch. The head of one of the super soldiers went flying before Sean rammed the smaller blade tip on the opposite end into another's throat.

Before the other two Orions could get their hands on him, the Blacklight carrier lept ontop of the tank and grabbed onto the .50 cal. chaingun on top. "He's on the tank! Get him off!" Riley ordered as Sean ripped the heavy turret from the vehicle and opened fire with it. The heavy slugs tearing the two remaining super soldiers to shreads before they made two steps.

Two gunships flew down and began to lock their weapons onto the teen, but the heavy turret roared to life ripping the transports apart and causing them to crash into the ground. "Now then." said Sean tossing the mount away and grabbing onto the latch of the tank and ripping it off.

Reaching inside, he grabbed the first person he felt and pulled them out of the armored shell.

And not surprisingly, he pulled a struggling Lieutenant Riley from the tank and held him in his grasp.

"Fucking freak! Rooks is gonna kill you!" the scarred Blackwatch leader sneered before spitting in Sean's face. Sean's eyes narrowed dangerously as a predator-like grin appeared on his lips, "Not if I look like you." He plunged his hand through the man's heart and consumed him.

_"Riley, you turn up any intel on Koenig's location?" asked Rooks_

_"I'm afraid not sir." said Riley_

_"He had full access to all of Gentek's Whitlight stores, and a couple of times he deliberately concealed what he was doing. Makes me question him, and his crew." said Rooks._

Sean stopped gripping his head after the sudden barrage of memories just as a rocket connected with his chest and sent him crashing into a bus that was passing by. The bus slammed on it's breaks and came to a stop as Blackwatch soldiers surrounded the large vehicle. When the driver was dragged out they stormed in with guns ready.

Empty. Sean was gone.

X

The girls all perked up when they saw the apartment door open and Sean walked in. "Sean-kun!" Kurumu shouted engulfing his face into her chest. "How did everything go?" asked Moka. Sean pulled his face out of the Succubus' cleavage and smirked before his form shifted into that of his latest consumtion.

"You consumed the Lieutenant!" Yukari said in shock as she and Father Guerra entered the room. "Figured he would know more than anybody else in Blackwatch. So I decided to take his place." said Sean in Riley's voice.

Sean's phone suddently went off, he answered it to the sound of an irate Rooks, "Castle, this is Checkmate. Where the fuck are you!" "Castle here sir. Sorry about the delay, had a run in with Mason." said Sean still in disguise. "No shit! Get your ass to a secure location and call me back! Doctor Archer is missing." ordered the Colonel. "Roger that." said Sean hanging up and shifting back to normal.

"This will come in very handy." said Mizore. Sean smirked before sitting on the couch. "Now we sit and wait."

The group waited for roughly an hour and a half before Sean stood up and shifted back into Riley's form and made the call. Rooks' face appeared moments later, "Rooks here." "Can you send me Doctor Archer's last known location Checkmate?" asked Sean. "She's gone. Her and her team vanished after Mason killed Koenig's people. Last member of Archer's team to go dark was a Doctor Guiterrez. I'll send you his last known coordinates." said Rooks showing an image of the scientist.

"Roger that." said Sean as he ended the call and shifted to normal. "If she is working with Mercer, and her and her team are missing..." said Moka. "Then we can assume that they know we're searching for them." concluded Kurumu. "Either way, this Doctor Guiterrez is our only link to Archer. Let's track his ass down." said Sean.

"Remeber all of you. Mercer is still out there. He won't take kindly to you ruining his plans." warned Guerra. "We're not afraid of him Guerra-san." said Mizore as the group left the apartment.

X

The location that last housed the scientist had been abandoned. Sean and the girls spead out in along the rooftop hoping to find any clues to help them.

Yukari looked down in the street and saw three Blackwatch guards milling around. One of them looked up and spotted her. "Shit." he muttered. Yukari looked on confused as the man looked between his partners before approaching one from behind.

The little's witch's eyes widened when she saw the man raise his hand and plunge it into the other's back before walking away casually as the man he hit started to convulse. "Guys..." she said making everyone walk over and watch as the guard suddently tendrils exploded out of his body and latched onto everything around him before imploding back inward in a fountain of blood and destruction.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Kurumu. "One guard saw me. He hit another, then he just exploded." said Yukari still in slight shock. "Shit! Must have been an Evolved." said Sean. "Did you see which way he went?" asked Inner Moka. Yukari nodded and pointed. Sean gathered her onto his back before taking off in the direction she was pointing in.

The street below was filled with people. A few Blackwatch guards were mixed in making it difficult to find their target. "How do we find him?" asked Mizore looking about. Sean sent out a quick hunter pulse that immediately locked onto a Blackwatch guard that was walking along the sidewalk. "Got him." he said pushing through the crowd and grabbing the man around the neck.

"Too slow!" The man shouted grabbing Sean by the back of the neck and throwing him off. His form shifting revealing a blonde man with sunglasses with two double axes for arms. Sean launched tendrils out of his arm and grabbed the Evolved before slamming him into a parked car. The bomber stood up onto to have claws repeatedly stabbed into his gut and thrown into the air.

Kurumu swooped down and planted her foot hard in the man's face causing him to plummet down. Rolling in the air, the Evolved landed on his feet and looked up in time for a barrage of ice kunai to stab him repeatedly in the chest and head.

Feeling outnumbered, the bomber began to run only to get a foot to the face from Inner Moka that sent him flying back the way he came. Sean brought out a hammerfist and smashed the Evolved as hard as he could sending him airborn. "He's going...going...going!..."

The bomber froze in mid-air and was brought crashing down onto the pavement. Yukari twirled her wand, "Sorry Sean-kun. Your out." she said with a giggle. Sean rolled his eyes as he approched the Evolved as he was trying to stand. Ramming his hand into the man's gut, Sean was immediately brought into the web of intrigue.

_"Okay, now, you know to take every possible precaution for this one, right?" asked Doctor Gutierrez._

_"Harry, this message is from Doctor Koenig and Doctor Archer. And you know where it's going. You think I'm going to take a chance on disappointing Alex Mercer?" asked the Evolved._

_"Good. Deliver this to Base Adams. Don't waste any time." said the doctor as the images ended._

Sean looked at the lifeless corpse in his hand before throwing it down an empty alley. The body exploded with tendrils and caused everything to implode inward much like his blackhole attack. "That's going to be useful." He muttered as he approched the girls.

"Base Adam. Archer's got a contact there that'll lead us to Guiterrez." he said. "Then let's not waste anymore time." said Inner Moka as they set off.

X

Base Adam had been simple. It had given Sean time to try out his new power which he dubbed the Bio-Bomb. After drawing out another Evolved and consuming him, the teen was able to figure out where Archer's other scientist was located and immediately set out with the girls to find him.

The group landed infront of what looked to be a city hall. Gutierrez looked at them from the top step before his arms shifted into large axes. Two nearby civilians suddently lept into the air and landed on either side of him and shifted their own arms into weapons.

"Ah, Sean Mason.I've heard so much about you. I wondered if I'd get the pleasure." said the doctor scraping his axe blades together. "Cut the small talk fuckhead. Where's Archer!" Sean demanded. Gutierrrez smirked, "Not even if you asked nicely." The doctor and his cronies charged.

The group split off. Kurumu and Mizore dealing with one Evolved, Inner Moka and Yukari with another while Sean dealt with Gutierrez.

The civilian Evolved kept the Snow Woman and Succubus at a distance, but the two young women were able to strike back with just as much ferocity. Mizore's ice claws blocked the strikes from the Blacklight carrier's blades giving Kurumu time to rake her claws across the man's back. The Evolved swung to take the blue haired girl's head off but she managed to flap her wings at the right moment to get a little distance away.

Mizore brought out her ice blade and sliced the man's right arm off, Kurumu grabbed the Evolved's other arm and braced her feet against his chest. Gritting her teeth, she tore the arm from the severly wounded man before plunging her claws into his chest. Mizore spun and rammed her ice blade through the Evolved's back. The carrier convulsed a moment before going still.

Inner Moka ducked and weaved around the blade strikes from the other Evolved. Yukari waved her wand sending a bolt of lightning into the man's back giving Inner Moka the time to grab him from behind and snap his neck.

The Evolved staggered before cracking his neck back into place. "That the best you-" a large brass basin fell from the sky and slammed the carrier in the head knocking him to the ground. Inner Moka stomped her foot down shattering the Evolved's skull and splashing gore and brain matter across the ground.

Looking at the little witch, the silver haired vampire gave a small smile, "You did well.". Yukari smiled back proudly.

Sean slashed his claws splashing Gutierrez blood across the ground and knocking the scientist back. "So much for a challenge. You guys getting weaker with that emo fuck pulling the strings?" asked the teen backhanding the scientist. "You can't stop us Mason, Mercer will rip you apart for everything your doing to us." said Gutierrez coughing up blood.

The teen grabbed the scientist by the leg and slammed him on the ground, grabbing the other leg and ripped the Evolved in half like a wishbone before consuming him and adding his memories to Sean's collection.

_"Doctor Archer, has your team accomplished their goal?" asked Mercer._

_"Implementation is 98% complete, Doctor Mercer. Virtually every existing store of Whitelight has been treated." said Archer._

_"Not good enough, I want all of it." said Mercer darkly._

_"You...want me to go back? Sir, the risk of exposure is-" Archer pleaded. "The risk if you don't go back will be far greater." threatened Mercer._

_Archer shivered before putting her head down, "Yes, sir."_

"What the fuck is he up too?" Sean muttered. "Is everything alright Sean-kun?" asked Yukari as the girls joined him. "Not likely. Archer and Mercer were talking about some kind of treatment to Whitelight and that it was 98% complete." said Sean. "Anything else?" asked Inner Moka. "Mercer ordered Archer to return to Blackwatch to finish up their plans. With any luck we'll here from Rooks soon."

Sean's phone started going off, looking at the ID of the phone he smirked, "Speak of the devil." He shifted to his Riley disguise and answered the call. "Castle here." "Riley, call off your wild goose chase. The goose turned up." said Rooks. "You mean Archer? Where is she?" asked Sean. "Squatting in one of the Whitelight depots. Forget about her and get back here. We've got work to do." ordered Rooks.

"I'm Oscar Mike Checkmate. Just out of curiosity, which depot is she holed up in?" asked Sean. "I'll send you the report. Now move your ass!" exclaimed Rooks ending the call. Sean shifted back to normal and looked at the girls. "We should head to her location now and get the drop on her. And perhaps learn what she and Mercer have done to the cure." said Mizore.

"Agreed, let's get a move on." said Sean. "I'll head back to Guerra-san's apartment and help him and Athena." said Yukari. "You need a hand getting back?" asked Kurumu. The little witch smiled before waving her wand. She began to hover off the ground and grinned at the look on their faces, "No thanks, I got this." In moments she took of into the air toward the apartment.

The group watched their younger friend disappear. Sean smirked and shook her head, "She's getting good." Inner Moka nodded, "She helped me take down one of the Evolved." "Guess I can't call her a little kid anymore." said Kurumu just as they began to head out toward the Whitelight depot.

**_A/N: Yukari is getting stronger, as are everyone else in their whole group. Stomping down Blackwatch and Mercer's Evolved will do that for you. The fight against Archer and a huge plot twist is coming soon so be ready folks!_**


	21. Alpha Wolf

**_A/N: Two chapters in one day, I'm definately reached my foothold folks!_**

**_I own nothing._**

"Uhh...Sean-kun. I'm not so sure about this." said Kurumu uneasily. The four teens looked over the large compound from their vantage point. There were easily dozens upon dozens of Blackwatch and Gentek personel wondering around, viral scanners were on every corner making things a little difficult.

"If she is in this area, she must be holed up in that facility there." said Inner Moka pointing to the large building in the back. "We need to find a way in." said Sean. Mizore focused on the main building and saw a Gentek scientist in a blue hazmat suit walk out. "That one just came out of the main facility. He might be our ticket inside."

Sean focused on the scientist as he shifted into an average Blackwatch guard. He handed a small ear comm to Inner Moka, "I'll stay in radio contact and let you know I got him." she slipped the device into her ear as Sean dropped down into the compound and casually made his way to where the scientist was walking.

Skirting around the viral scanners to not draw attention, he saw the man walk behind a building. Sean easily caught up to him and saw the scientist leaning against the wall with his helmet off smoking a cigarette. "Long day?" Sean asked leaning against the wall next to him. "Yeah. Archer's been a real ball buster since she got back. And she keeps looking over her shoulder like the devil's watching her." said the scientist.

"Heh, try having a boss like Riley or Rooks. No wonder shes a mess." Sean said shaking his head. The man chuckled taking one last drag on his cancer stick before flicking it away and putting his helmet back on. "Well, back into the fire." Sean nodded and waited for the man to pass before grabbing him from behind in a full nelson. A quick jerk and his spine was broken before he consumed him and took on his form.

"Inner, you there." said Sean into the radio as he headed for the facility. "We're here. Did you get him?" asked the vampire. "Yup. Heading to the facility now. Move up and sit tight on the roof of the building. I'll see what's waiting for us inside." "Just don't get in over your head." she said with a smile in her voice as the line went dead.

Walking up to the door, Sean put his hand through the scanner and entered the facility. "Father, Yukari, I'm in the Whitelight facility." whispered Sean. "OK, Athena tapped into their security cameras." replied the priest. "Sean-kun. Archer is in the back of the facility in a sealed room. The only way to get her out is to release whatever is in those large canisters. But you'll have to stay in that form or you'll breath the fumes in too." explained Yukari.

Sean looked around and saw five large canisters around the room. Walking up to the first, he snuck up behind the Blackwatch guard standing next to it and decided to try something he came up with. Focusing on his arm, flaming tendrils slithered forth as he punched two fingers into the man's neck. The guard started gurgling and groaning as Sean slipped away, taking two grenades off of his belt as he went.

The guard exploded from the fire-infused bio-bomb. Instead of tendrils blowing outward, flaming pieces of hardened sinew burst out of the man's body like a frag grenade. The large container the guard was standing next to took the brunt of the blast and started leaking out a dark green gas that started to fill the air within the building.

"What the hell is going on out there!" Archer shouted over the intercom while alarms blared and the personel inside started panicing. In the confusion, Sean pulled the pin off one of the pilfered grenades and rolled it infront of one of the other large canisters. The explosive detonated, damaging the container and causing more gas to fill the room. He repeated the process with the second grenade.

At that point, the gas had almost filled the room completely making it difficult to see. Luckily Sean was using his thermal vision to see everything around him. Shifting one of his arms into his claws, he sliced the control box on the fourth container causing it to malfunction and more fumes to burst forth.

"What the fuck are you people doing!" Archer exclaimed as Sean moved to the last container and sliced the side of it open. "Warning! This facility has experienced a major toxic leak. Emergency measures are now in effect." said the loud speakers.

Archer stumbled out of her office covering her mouth and coughing as she hit the switch on a panel allowing the ventilation system to kick in and clear the building. "Doctor! I will drag your ass to safety if I have to! Now, come on!" shouted a Blackwatch guard grabbing her shoulder.

The doctor's arms shifted into blades and she stabbed the man repeatedly in the stomach splashing his blood and intestines across the ground before cleaving him in half.

Sean shifted into his regular form and brought out his blade as Archer glared down at him from the platform. "It was a mistake to come here." she sneered pointing one of her blades at him. "Really bitch? Don't feel that way from where I'm standing." said Sean motioning to all the dead Blackwatch and Gentek personel around him.

Archer growled before leaping over the railing and coming at him. Sean ducked under the strike and elbowed her hard in the stomach before kneeing her in the face. Not giving her a chance to recover he grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. "I'm not some dime-store Evolved like you assholes." said the teen slicing his blade into the ground.

The female Evolved stood up and smirked, "Then I guess I better bring in some help." she focused a second before spreading her arms out and letting out a chilling howl that seemed to echo through the walls of the facility. Seconds later, three Brawlers came crashing through the large windows and stood around her snarling.

Sean looked at his opposition before chuckling, "You really are a _bitch_. No shit." Archer growled and swiped her blade, "Rip this fucker apart!" The Brawlers launched at him. Sean spun on the ball of his foot. His blade slicing one of the creatures in half and removing the arm of another. The last one managed to slash it's claws into his chest, but the pain was almost non-existant as he rammed his blade through the Brawler's chest.

"Not a bad trick, but your not the only one with backup." said Sean as the skylight above them shattered and Inner Moka, Kurumu and Mizore landed around him. Archer sent out another howl and four more Brawlers jumped into the room from the shattered windows.

Mizore launched a blast of ice freezing the creatures and allowing Inner Moka and Kurumu to shatter them. Sean lept forward and sliced his blade into Archer's shoulder and kicked her away. "It's over Archer. Whatever you and Mercer got planned it stops here." said sean.

The Evolved stood up slowly. "Your too late...my jobs already done Mason." She let out another howl allowing six Brawlers to enter the facility. "DIE!" she shouted as the creatures attacked.

"Sean-kun kill this bitch! We'll deal with her pets!" Shouted Kurumu as she stabbed one of the Brawlers with her claws.

Archer charged Sean with her blades ready. The teen lept over her strike and grabbed the back of her head, slamming her into the floor and shattering it. He raised his blade and stabbed it into her back mutliple times as he started to consume her.

_"Handle that sample with care, Jenkins. It's more valuable than you are." said Archer as she and another scientist were working on something._

_"Doctor Archer, is it true? The culture that you're injecting into the Whitelight...it was taken from Alex Mercer himself?" asked Jenkins._

_"Indeed. And that's why you will treat it with reverence. Or suffer the consiquences." said Archer._

Sean's eyes widened as his gut felt like it was full of ice. "Holy fucking shit..." He looked to the girls and saw them combating the last three Brawlers. Something inside of him vibrated, and he suddently felt something awaken. Held out a hand and said "Stop." in a booming voice.

The Brawlers immediately stopped their attacks and turned to Sean. The girls did the same and were shocked to see the infected creatures trot over to their love and stand before him as if waiting for orders. "Sit." Sean ordered. The Brawlers all sat down like dogs commander my their master, "Good boys." said the teen.

"Sean-kun...you can control them?" asked Mizore still in shock. "Archer must have had some kind of way to control them, but we got bigger problems." said Sean. "Mercer's infected the Whitelight cure with his blood."

The girls gasped, "If he infected the cure with his blood...and Blackwatch distributes it to the populace..." said Kurumu. "He'd have hundreds of thousands of Evolved under his command." said Inner Moka feeling unease creep up on her. "Not if we stop him." said Sean taking out his phone.

"Father, Mercer's infected the Whitelight with his blood culture. And it's a pretty damn safe bet that he's planning on Blackwatch letting it out to spread his army across all of NYZ." "_Madre_...Sean this is bad. I had Athena look up everything she could on Whitelight. She said one container's worth couldn't effect more than a couple thousand cubic feet." said the priest.

Sean thought to himself. If the Whitelight would make more Evolved, and only a container did only a little...The answer hit him like an explosive round to the face. "Father where is all of the Whitelight being held?" he practically shouted into the phone.

"Athena sent me the coordinates with the other depots. But why...oh god..." said Guerra coming to the same realization. "Father if he releases all of the Whitelight he can infect all of NYZ in a matter of hours!" Sean exclaimed. "Sean-kun you have to stop him! The whole city will become his new army!" shouted Yukari.

"I've already sent you the coordinate's, Sean stop Mercer before it's too late." said Guerra. The group ran out of the facility only to see a large squad of Blackwatch soldiers lead by an Orion Phase One waiting for them.

"Colonel, we've got them trapped! what are your orders?" asked the Orion. "Take them down." said Rooks. Sean clentched his fists before he let out a bellowing howl. The three Brawlers that were inside the facility with them came rushing out and stood with them. "Sick'em boys!" Sean ordered as the creatures lept at the Blackwatch personel and started to rip them apart. "We gotta get to that storage facility come on!" Sean shouted as they ran out of the compound and into the city.

X

Sean had a feeling of hopelessness fill his being as he looked out at the massive facility that housed all of the Whitelight that had been manufactured. "Fucking hell." he muttered. "What are we going to do?" asked Inner Moka looking at the multiple tanks and APCs guarding the main gate and milling within the storage facility.

Mizore looked up, her lollipop falling from her mouth. "LOOK OUT!" The teens lept away just as a figure dropped from the sky slamming a fist into the ground where they had been standing.

Sean got back to his feet and glared at the figure. "Mercer." The older Blacklight carrier launched a heavy tendril that stuck Sean in the chest and sent him skidding back. Mercer spun around with the same tendril and knocked the girls all back. "It's not often that I'm this disappointed in someone, Sean." he said stalking toward the teen. "You disrupted my plans. Killed my Lieutenents." he fired another tendril knocking Sean to the ground.

"Now everything I planned for you, everything I've given you, you're not even capable of appreciating it." Mercer grabbed Sean by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "SEAN-KUN!" The girls went to attack Mercer from behind. He spun around and fired another tendril that sent them crashing into the far wall of the rooftop before turning back to the teen in his grasp.

"Fuck you. You egomaniacle whackjob." Sean spat. Mercer shook his head, "Such a waste...goodbye Mason." Mercer plunged his hand into Sean's chest, tendrils beginning to seep out and cover his form.

Inner Moka staggered into a sitting position and felt her heart stop dead at the sight before her. "NO!"

Sean felt burning, unimaginable pain rip through him as Mercer attempted to consume him. Images flashed before his mind's eye. Images of his family. His mom, dad, brother and sister. All the good times they had before it was all taken away.

The images were replaced by those of his time at Yokai Academy. Meeting the girls. Seeing them smile. Hearing them laugh. All of them together and feeling happy. Everything they shared and experienced together.

The memories all came to a stop and he was pulled into reality. His eyes glaring into the cold gaze of Alex Mercer. Flames licked around him before exploding out of his form. Mercer's arm was blown off from the blaze as Sean stood upright with his eyes burning into the older Blacklight carrier. "You can't kill me...MOTHERFUCKER!" he roared launching a fireblast into Mercer's chest.

Mercer glared at the teen as his injuries healed. "It would have been quick. But now...now I'm gonna make you suffer." he growled before running across the roof and leaping into the air.

Getting to his feet, Sean ran over to the girls and helped them up. "Are you all okay." he asked. "A little bruised, but we're alright." said Mizore. Inner Moka walked up to him, and shocking to all, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I was afraid that that bastard was going to consume you." she said in his chest.

Sean held her back, "Bastard will regret that dearly. I'm just glad we got out of that okay."

The whole area suddently started to shake. People began screaming and running in everywhich direction. "Sean, what the hell is going on down there?" asked Father Guerra over the comm. The group dropped into the street as a flaming car flew over their heads and smashed into a building.

Looking back where it came from, the teens froze as a sixty foot creature with a massive stone-like arm began smashing it's way toward them. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Kurumu screamed. "Mercer must have sent it! We can't let it reach the Whitelight depot!" shouted Sean.

They all prepared themselves for what would probably be their biggest fight...in more ways than one..."Fuck me." Sean muttered bringing out his blade.

_**A/N: I gotta give a shout out to Spaceman for the idea about Flame-Infused Bio-Bombs. (It was a great idea man, thanks for that!) The fight with the Goliath is next, so expect the next update soon.**_


	22. Fall from Grace

**_A/N: I have been thinking about this chapter a lot as I was writing it out. And I know for a fact that many of you were waiting for it. Well here it is. Canon is being altered her and you will notice a lot more alterations from here on out. Just to let you know ahead of time._**

**_I own nothing_**

A loud roar burst through the air as the creature, that Blackwatch had dubbed a Goliath, raised it's massive left arm into the air and brought it down with ground trembling force.

Sean was thrown back from the shockwave and slammed into the wall of a building. Pulling himself out, he watched as Blackwatch fired everything they had at the monster to keep it from reaching the Whitelight storage facility.

Kurumu was flying in the air above the Goliath firing from a pilfered rocket launcher to keep it distracted while Mizore attempted to freeze it's legs to the ground to keep it still long enough to attack. Inner Moka picked up a small car and threw it with all of her strength, the vehicle collided with the monster's head making it take a step back.

The Goliath roared bringing it's arm back up and crushing two Blackwatch tanks as though they were common ants. "How do we stop it?" said Inner Moka as Sean got back to the fight. "It's big, but it's not invincible. There's gotta be a weak point." he said looking the Goliath top too bottom.

One of the rocket's from Kurumu's launcher struck the monster in the chest making it rear back and stood on one of it's small legs.

Sean's eyes widened, "THAT'S IT!" He rushed through the debris scattered around, blade cocked back, when he reached the Goliath he sliced it's leg in half at the knee. With nothing supporting it, the 60 foot creature fell forward and crashed onto the ground shaking the entire neighborehood.

Leaping into the air and landing on the rooftop, Sean looked down as the Goliath began crawling on the ground, now unable to stand. "We'll take this fucker apart! Piece by piece!" he shouted. The girls all smirked understanding right away as they went on the attack once more.

Inner Moka ran up the street and kicked the Goliath hard in the jaw with a hard backflip kick. The creature roared and swung it's massive arm forcing the young vampire to leap into the air over it. Sean dropped from the building he was on and drove his blade into the Goliath's back forcing it to thrash around and try to buck him off.

The Goliath raised it's smaller arm with the sharp barb on the end and speared it through a truck filled with soldiers that was heading in it's direction. Mizore dropped down and immediately began freezing the limb to the ground. The monster began to struggle against it's imprisonment as the Snow Woman brought out her ice blade and began hacking away at the limb while it was frozen.

Several loud cracks echoed just as the Goliath's arm broke free forcing the purple haired girl to leap away. The creature raised it's arm to strike again only for Kurumu to swoop down with her claws and sever it while it was still in the air.

Shreaking in agony, the Goliath lept back allowing the teens to regroup. "We got it on the ropes." said Kurumu as Blackwatch personel continued to pound the creature with heavy rounds. Struggling, the Goliath manage to stand on it's massive arm before launching itself into the air. Everyone on the ground watched, "Oh...shit...INCOMING!" Sean shouted.

The Goliath slammed into the ground like a meteor, leaving a large crater and leveling three buildings. Cars, tanks and people were sent flying in every direction from the impact. Many not getting back up.

An overturned truck shook before being lifted into the air and tossed aside. Sean got to his feet and helped Mizore up. Inner Moka stood up from the rubble of a wall, her clothes torn in several places with blood stained in them. "Moka, you alright?" asked Sean. The silver haired vampire nodded as she joined them, her injuries healing quickly. "Where's Kurumu?" asked Mizore.

Sean looked around a few moment's when he caught sight of the blue haired girl stumbling out of an alley clutching her midsection. "Kurumu!" Sean shouted running over. Kurumu tripped forcing him to catch her, she whimpered when his arms came in contact with her right side. "How bad?" he asked setting her down gently. The Succubus hissed a little, "Couple ribs are busted...landed on my wings wrong..." she gasped out.

"How can I help?" he asked. Kurumu struggled to sit upright, "We Succbi...we can heal by sucking energy out of...men..." she said lowly not meeting his eyes. Sean held her chin and made her look at him, "Sweetheart, if it helps you then do it." He smiled, "I ain't exactly human ya know."

Kurumu looked seriously into his eyes before pressing her lips onto his. At first it felt like a normal kiss, but Sean started to feel a slight pull like something was being taken from him and into the young Succubus. He knew she was draining energy out of him, but since he gained his energy through consuming his enemies he had more than enough to spare.

Seconds passed as Kurumu deepened the kiss, making sure she only took what she needed before breaking away slowly with a blush on her face. "Sean-kun, I-" Sean put a finger on her lips and kissed her forehead. "It's fine sweetheart. I won't see any of you girls hurt if I can help it." he said helping her back up.

Inner Moka and Mizore watched the exchange smiling as the ground shook violently. Out of the large crater, the Goliath burst out, it's giant arm stricking the ground and helping it drag itself to the Whitelight facility. "Christ, this thing doesn't know when to quit." said Sean as he brought out his claws.

"If we hit it all at once, we could cause enough damage for you to finish the job." said Inner Moka. Sean nodded as the Goliath got closer, "Get ready." Kurumu stretched her fully healed wings and readied her own claws. Mizore made her arms into ice katanas.

When the large arm raised up when the monster was right infront of them they were ready. "NOW!" Sean shouted as they lept apart when the limb crashed down. Mizore rammed her ice blades into the cracks of the Goliath's arm and began to freeze it from the inside out. Inner Moka kicked the creature hard enough in the head to shatter it's jaw completely while Kurumu stabbed her claws into it's eyes.

Sean switched his claws for his hammerfists as Mizore pulled her ice katanas out of the now frozen limb. Leaping into the air, the Blacklight carrier bought the large fists together and slammed into the Goliath and shattered the arm making the monster roar in agony and collapse onto the ground.

Changing back to his claws, Sean walked up to the Goliath and grabbed it's head. With a good twist, flesh tore and bones snapped as the head came off and consumed into his form. "Damn." he muttered as he walked away from the rapidly deteriorating corpse of the Goliath. "Al least it's finally dead. Now the Whitelight won't be released." said Mizore.

"Sean-kun! Sean-kun are you there!" Sean took out his phone and saw a panicing Yukari looking back at him. "Yukari? What's wrong?" he asked. "The infected are outside! They're trying to break down the door!" She screamed.

"Get out of there! Yukari, Father get the hell outta there!" He shouted desperately into the phone. "They're almost through! Yukari get to the back of the apartment!" Guerra shouted in the back ground brandishing a shotgun. "Sean-kun-" Yukari was cut off when a loud bang was heard followed by Father Guerra shouting in spanish and firing his shotgun.

The computer monitor flipped on it's side, the sounds of gunfire and Yukari screaming was heard before the screen went black.

Sean was going before the call ended, his legs pounding the ground as he charged through the streets, leaping over buildings easily and moving as fast as his viral body could take him. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" he said again and again as he kept moving. The girls right behind him doing everything in their power to catch up to him.

"Red Crown, this is Tower Two Three! I just spotted Alex Mercer exiting an apartment complex in the Green Zone South!" came a pilot over the radio. "No! That's where Father Guerra lives!" Sean said feeling dread consume every part of him.

Leaping through the air, he glided straight for one of the windows to the apartment and smashed straight through the glass and boards. Claws coming out instantly. "YUKARI! FATHER!" he shouted into the apartment.

The place was a wreck, furniture overturned and slashed to pieces. Sean's eyes looked in everywhich direction hoping to see something. Anything. That's when he saw it.

Blood. Leading out of the main room and into the back.

Sean's arms shifted back to normal. As the cold feeling of dread left him almost paralysed. His feet worked on their own as he stepped slowly into the back, following the trail of blood.

Reaching the back room, Sean froze seeing a body laying in the middle of the floor in a pool of blood. "No..." he dropped to his knees next to Father Guerra's unmoving form. The elder man's chest gashed wide open. "Father...no..." he said shaking his head.

The girls ran into the room and stopped at the door. Inner Moka's eyes widened and covered her mouth in horror. The blood drained from Kurumu and Mizore's faces seeing the dead man of the lord.

Sean looked from the priest's body and saw something else that made his heart almost completely stop.

Yukari's wand laid a few feet away, broken in half with the heart/star top shattered. Kurumu picked up the pieces, her face pale as she looked at Sean with wide worried eyes. "He...He took her...Mercer took her..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Fury and hatred burned through Sean, his vision tinting red as the people in his life were once again in harms way because of Alex _fucking_ Mercer.

"Mason? Sean Mason?" said a voice making everyone jump. Sean looked to Father Guerra's body and went through his coat, pulling out a phone similar to the one the priest gave him before. The signal was shaky, but he could clearly make out the visage of a young woman with short, spikey black hair and a pale complexion looking back at him.

"Dammit. He's dead, isn't he? Father Guerra's dead." said the woman. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled at the image. "Shit, I can't hear you. Listen, I'm his contact, Athena. And I can help you. Come find me in the Red Zone. God I hope you can hear me. My name is Dana Mercer. I'm Alex Mercer's sister. And I have information that could help you stop Alex and Blackwatch-" the screen went dead after that.

Sean shook the phone before throwing it against the wall and shattering it into hundreds of pieces. He gave Father Guerra's body another glance, "I'm sorry Father." he whispered before getting up and heading out of the room.

"Sean where are you going?" asked Inner Moka as she and the others followed.

"The Red Zone." Sean said reaching for the door. "Wait! Are you sure that is wise?" asked Mizore. Sean spun around, "That fucker kidnapped Yukari! He killed Father Guerra! When I find him I'm going to rip his fucking spine out of his ass and stab him in the fucking face with it!" The girls took a step back at the rage leaking off of the Blacklight carrier.

"We can't go out to that place without a plan." said Inner Moka. "We do have one. If this Dana Mercer is who she says she is then she can help us put a stop to this." said Sean.

"She's that psycho's sister! How do we know she's not leading us into a trap for her brother!" exclaimed Kurumu. Sean took a deep breath, "If she really is Athena...then we have no reason to distrust her. Father Guerra knew her, and she's been helping us this whole time. If she was helping her crazy ass fucking brother she would have lead him straight to us sooner."

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Sean turned back to the door, "Look, the more time we waste standing here talking, the more danger Yukari's in..." A hand grabbed his, "Sean stop." said Inner Moka. "I can't! It's...It's my fault...It's my fucking fault!" He shouted punching a hole in the wall.

"If I was just fucking strong enough and killed Mercer when we first fought none of this would have happened! People wouldn't be dying out there! Father Guerra would still be alive!" Sean slammed his head into the wall making it crack. "Now Yukari's in that bastards hands! It's all my fucking fault! I WAS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HER!"

A loud slap echoed through the room. Sean snapped his head back as Inner Moka lowered her arm, "For fuck's sake Sean none of this is your fault!" she screeched. "The only one to blame here is Mercer. He's responsible for all of this, not you! So stop blaming yourself because of all of this shit."

"She's right Sean-kun." said Mizore as she and Kurumu stood next to her. "Mercer destorys everything he touches. You've done everything in your power to save everyone. Guerra-san knew this. He had faith in you to do the right thing. Don't dishonor his sacrifice."

Kurumu nodded, "We all knew the risks when we came here with you. We're in this together, and we're gonna stay with you till the end. So let's go out there, kick Mercer's viral ass and get our little witch back!" she exclaimed pumping her fist.

Sean looked to each of his girlfriends, hope and determination burning away the hate and fury. "Alright, let's go girls." he said as they headed out the door.

X

Yukari slowly came back to consiousness. Her hands tied behind her back as she was seated in a chair in the middle of an empty room, a single light hanging from the ceiling illuminating her. She squirmed, trying to get through the ropes that bound her hands together. "I wouldn't do that."

The little witch froze hearing the dark voice from the shadows. Out of a corner, a man stepped out into the light. His face shadowed by the hood coming from under his leather jacket.

Yukari felt her insides freeze up knowing who it was standing infront of her. "You know who I am...don't you?" said Mercer with a slight smirk on his lips.

"What...What am I doing here?" she asked trying to stay brave, even though her voice trembled terribly. Mercer kneeled down to her eye level, "Your here for a specific reason my dear. You see, your close to Sean and his little band of girlfriends. He's taken too much from me already. So...I decided to take something from him."

Yukari glared at the man infront of her, "They'll come looking for me. And when they get here Sean-kun's going to kick your ass!"

Mercer gave a grin that was far too big for his face to hold. Yukari paled and gulped a little. "That's _precisely_ what I'm hoping for." he said standing back up and heading toward the front of the room.

A door opened revealing three Evolved. "Keep an eye on her. I want her moved to the designated location within the next two hours. And she strays alive! Understand." Mercer said to them.

"Yes sir." said one of the Evolved as Mercer walked down the hallway.

Yukari's gaze fell to the ground, her eyes tearing up at the feeling of helplessness that she was in. _"Find me...please..."_

X

Sean piloted the Blackwatch helicopter he had hijacked over the water on the outskirts of the Green Zone. Moka sat in the passanger seat running her fingers over her rosario with a fierced look in her usually innocent green eyes. Kurumu and Mizore were in the troop compartment, their eyes focused on the windows as they flexed their respected claws.

They were all ready for war. And nothing was going to stop them when they reached their destination.

As the island of Manhattan, the place many now called the Red Zone drew steadily closer, Sean only thought one thing as he flew them over the shoreline.

_"I'm home."_

_**A/N: And canon has been changed. Unlike with Heller going after his daughter, Sean and the girls will have to track down Yukari and get her back from Mercer and his Evolved. The thing with the Succubus healing seemed to click since in myths they are said to draw lifeforce energy though kissing, so I thought about the possibility of it healing as well when I wrote that scene out.**_

_**Update coming soon guys. And with it being the Red Zone you know things will get very tense her on out.**_


	23. First Steps into Hell

**_A/N: The fight in the Red Zone starts now! And if you've played the game like me then you know that a lot of shit is coming straight at our heros and fast._**

**_I own nothing_**

The Red Zone, could only be described as pure Hell.

The entire island was a battlefield between Blackwatch and the infected. Large growths could be seen coming out of the buildings and streets creating black and blood colored trees. Whole skyscrappers were in shambles, some having collapsed into other buildings with debris scattered everywhere.

The sky was a burning red, almost as if someone tainted it with the blood of the hundreds of people that had been killed.

Sean looked at all of this through the cockpit's window. He didn't need to have a window open to know that rot and decay would meet his nose. "This...This is horrible." said Moka seeing the decaying streets pass below.

"It's worse than the last infection...a lot worse." Sean said as he weaved the helicopter around the tall buildings that were still standing. "Catapult Four One, this is Catapult are you recieving, over?" came a voice over the chopper's radio.

Sean picked up the reciever, "Catapult, this is Four One go ahead." "Red Crown has just uncovered the location of civilian aggitator codenamed Athena. It is Dana Mercer, sister of Alex Mercer. Checkmate wants any and all availiable air units to converge on her location and execute her." said Catapult.

The Blacklight carrier looked at Moka a moment before hitting the button on the reciever. "Roger that Catapult. Send me the coordinates and she'll never see me coming." he waited for the directions to come through the transport's computer before crushing the radio. "Kurumu get up here." he called over his shoulder.

When the blue haired girl came up to the cockpit, Sean got out of his seat and sat her down. "Still remember how to fly?" She nodded. "The coordinates are locked in, I want you girls to get to Dana and get her out of there before Blackwatch shows up." he said putting the coordinates into his phone.

"What are you going to do?" asked the Succubus taking the controls. Sean grabbed a missile launcher from a box in the troop compartment and straped it to his back. "I'm gonna buy you guys some time." he said opening the door allowing wind to gust into the small space.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at them before leaping out into the open air. Landing on the top of an apartment building's roof as the helicopter went along it's intended path.

Sean watched it go before taking out his phone and getting into Blacknet. A map of Manhattan appeared with a green blip identifying Dana's location. A moving white blip signaled the girls heading to her. There were also five red blips not to far away signalling the approach of five Blackwatch gunships.

Putting the phone away, Sean lept into the air and glided across the street to a taller building. His feet crunching on the glass windows as he began to run up the wall 90 degrees. He reached the top in seconds and unslung the rocket launcher from his back, looking down the sights as he saw the small air squadron approaching.

"Not this time assholes." he muttered as the sights locked onto the lead gunship. The tube made a loud 'swoosh' as a rocket flew from it. Moment's later the lead gunship went up in a fireball, the explosion causing it to crash into the gunship closest to it causing both to plummet to the streets below.

"Catapult we just lost Four Six and Two Three!" exclaimed one of the pilots. Sean reaimed and fired another rocket, taking out another gunship. The launcher spent, the teen tossed it aside and shifted his arm into a whipfist, but as an added bonus he infused it with flames making the extendable bladed tendril look like a flamming dagger tail.

The two remaining gunships passed, Sean lashed out with the flaming whipfist slicing the tail end of the closest gunship clean off causing it to do a flip before crashing into the side of the building he was standing on.

With the rest of the air unit down, the last gunship turned and locked onto Sean with it's weapons. "Fuck! Catapult Mason's here! And he just took out my whole unit!" shouted the pilot as he fired a volley of rockets.

Sean brought up his shield and deflected the explosives before launching his whipfist and attatching it to the gunship's nose. The teen smirked, turning his other arm into his blade before letting his whipfist pull him toward the chopper.

Time slowed down as the whipfist ripped from the front of the gunship. Sean flying right past with his blade sinking deep into the air vehicle's armored side and slicing right through it. When he was away from it Sean started to glide as the chopper's engine siezed and exploded leaving those inside doomed as it fell from the sky.

"And that's it for them." he said dusting his hands. His phone started beeping and he answered it, "Yeah?"

"Sean Mason?" asked the familiar voice of Dana Mercer. "Dana Mercer. I take it my girls got to you." said Sean. "They did. Imagine my surprise when they showed up out of nowhere with a Blackwatch air transport. I take it you took care of the ones that were sent to kill me?" asked Dana.

"They're down. Don't worry about them." said the teen. "Good. I'm sending you some coordinates, meet us there as soon as you can." said Dana. "I'll be there. Count on it." said Sean as he hung up.

X

Dana's new hideout was located close to Times Square. A place Sean knew well. He arrived minutes after she had called him and walked into the apartment where he was hugged by his girlfriends. Looking up from them, Sean saw Dana watching the exchange with a slight smile.

The smile faded quickly. "I'm sorry about Father Guerra. He was a good man. And I know what happened to your little friend Yukari." she said getting their attention. She turned to the desk behind her and held out a photograph. Sean took it and felt his blood boil.

In the black and white image was Mercer with an unconsious Yukari slung over his shoulder with a group of Evolved around him. "Where is she?" he ground out. "Not sure. She's here in the Red Zone, I know that much. Alex is probably keeping her in a secure location under heavy guard." said Dana.

The picture crumbled in Sean's grip as Dana turned to him, "Over here, we need to compare notes." Sean didn't move, making the older woman sigh. "Look, Mason. Even if we knew where he is keeping her, he as an army of Evolved most likely guarding her. Not to mention Blackwatch still gunning for all of you. The whole city is still in danger."

With a sigh, Sean nodded as he went over everything he could with Dana during their fights through the Yellow and Green Zones. And everything they had learned along the way.

"So do we have a game plan?" asked Kurumu from the couch in the small apartment. "You guys let me handle finding Yukari, I can do that. Dealing with Alex and a fuck-ton of guys with guns is what you guys to best." said Dana smirking.

The computer on the desk started beeping, Dana quickly sat down and started going through it with a frown on her face. "Something's happening a few blocks away. Blackwatch troops are pouring into the area." she said going through the data.

A broadcast signal came through Blacknet at that moment, "All units, this is Straightjacket. Anyone spots a barrel of Whitelight in the city you are to alert Red Crown then transport the barrel ASAP to base India Niner Six. Straightjacket out." said a Commander.

"It sound's like they discovered Whitelight is making things worse." said Mizore. "Guess your brothers 'big plan' backfired." said Sean leaning over Dana's shoulder. The older woman looked to him, "You better get over there. If Blackwatch is destroying barrels of Whitelight, then Alex will do what he can to stop them."

With a nod Sean headed for the door, "I got this. Girls stay with Dana." "No way! We're coming with you." said Moka. "It's too risky. If one of those barrels breaks open there's no telling what it might do to you. Your systems have fought the infection really good up to this point. But this is shit mixed with Mercer's blood. Anything could happen to you three." explained Sean.

The girls wanted to argue but knew that he was right. The chances of becoming Evolved like the rest of Mercer's pets was too high. Sean smiled at them, "I'll be back soon. I promise." with that he was out the door and heading to the Blackwatch base.

X

"All units at India Niner Six, this is Red Crown. An infected presence is inbound to your location. Provide security until Whitelight disposal is complete. Over." said Red Crown over Blacknet.

Sean looked down from his crouched position ontop of the base's rooftop as the Blackwatch personel below were throwing barrel after barrel into a large incinerator. Getting rid of them completely without any more chances for more Evolved to be created.

It was then that infected creatures ranging from Brawlers to Juggernauts began converging on the base. The soldiers fought them off, trying to give the clean up crews time to dispose of the Whitelight. "Never thought I'd say this, but you better give Blackwatch a hand." said Dana over the comm.

Sean lept from the rooftop and into the checkpoint where the Whitelight was being destroyed. The Blackwatch personel scattered seeing him there, but became dumbfounded as they watched him pick up a barrel of Whitelight and throw it into the incinerator. "What the fuck you guys starring at? Kill these things and dump this shit!" Sean shouted throwing in another barrel.

Nearby, an Orion snapped the neck of a Brawler before grabbing a barrel and throwing it into the incinerator. "Hurry the fuck up!" he shouted before turning back to square off against a Juggernaut.

Sean sliced a Brawler in half as Dana came back on the comm, "Sean! A truck carrying a load of Whitelight was just taken out. You have to get to those barrels and throw them into the incinerator before their opened."

The teen was off and running, heading toward the coordinates that Dana had sent him.

He found the overturned truck quickly. But he also spotted two Evolved among the barrels with their weapons out. "Oh hell no!" He let out a howl and five Brawlers ran up along side him. "Kill those freaks!" he ordered. The Evolved looked up in time for the Brawlers to pounce on them and began to tear and shread at them.

Sean grabbed two barrels and ran back to the incinerator. Tossing both in before running back to gather more. "Red Crown, this is Straightjacket. We've got broken barrels leaking Whitelight gas everywhere. Soon it'll reach the atmosphere." said a Commander over Blacknet.

"Dana, if that gas reaches the atmosphere had bad will things get?" asked Sean grabbing a barrel that was leaking a red gas. "We're fucked." she said simply. Sean cursed as he ran back to the incinerator and threw the barrel into it. "Just one more he muttered running back to the crash site.

When he got back, he skidded to a stop. The last barrel sat in the middle of a four-way intersection leaking more gas with seven people standing around it. All of them turned their eyes to the teen as their arms all shifted into different bladed weaponry. "I take it none of you are in the get the fuck outta my way spirit huh?" asked Sean bringing out his own blade.

The group of Evolved gave a battle cry and charged him. Sean stood his ground and waited for the right moment. When they were within striking distance he spun on the balls of his feet cleaving three of the Evolved in half. Quickly shifting to his tendril arms, he ensnared one of the other infected and ripped them in half.

The last three Evolved managed to get close enough and slash into the teen with their weapons. Sean quickly formed shields with his arms and sent out a wall of spikes that speared through them and making them stumble back. Using the distraction, Sean conjured fire to both his arms and launched heavy fireblasts into two of the weakened Evolved and blowing them to pieces.

The last one standing attempted to run, but Sean's whipfist speared it through the back and out the chest before dragging him back. "Sucks to be you pal." he said before slamming him on the ground and stomping his head allowing his body to be consumed.

"Sean-kun that cloud of Whitelight is getting bigger hurry!" exclaimed Moka over the comm as Sean grabbed up the remaining barrel and ran full speed back to the incinerator. When he reached the base it was in shambles. Blackwatch laid dead almost everywhere, but thankfully the incinerator was still running.

Throwing in the last barrel, the teen immediately made himself scarce and took off as far away from the base as possible. Getting a good distance away, Sean picked up his phone and called Dana. "That was the last of it. The cloud is dissipating too." said Dana.

"Your brother's gonna be pissed." said Sean casually. "And Yukari's safe...for now. Mason?" static suddently went through his phone. "Dana?" he asked. "Mason, are you there? I can't hear you." said Dana.

The line suddently went dead. Then another voice came on, "Mason? It's Sabrina Galloway. I need to talk to you about Project Firehawk. You know what that is?" asked Galloway.

Pushing aside the fact the bitch had hacked into his phone conversation, Sean replied. "Sounds familiar. What about it?"

"Trust me, you might wanna here this. Come and meet me right now." said Galloway as the line went dead again. Sean shook his head before calling Dana back. "Mason? What happened?" she asked.

"Sabrina Galloway just contacted me. Said something about a Project Firehawk." said Sean as he started heading for the woman's location. "I'll look into it. Becareful, she's still one of Alex's Evolved." said Dana. "Don't worry. I got this." said Sean hanging up.

X

The corridor was dark. Not surprising considered that the power had probably been out for the entire block for a while now. Sean walked along the debris covered carpet floors looking for Galloway, ready to bring out any weapon if this was a trap.

A hand holding a folder suddently appeared from around a corner and the Evolved woman stepped out. "Took you long enough to get here." she said crossing her arms. Sean glared at her, "Your damn lucky I came at all. So this better be important."

Galloway rolled her eyes, "You owe me."

Sean had her against the wall with his claws poised to gut her like a trout, "Bitch I don't owe you fucking shit!" he hissed in her face. "You have an agenda like everyone else in this Hell hole, what the fuck are you after?" he asked deadly serious.

"I have intel on a Blackwatch operation, and it's big. You're looking for a Commander Cantrell." said Galloway holding up the file and ignoring Sean's questioning.

Snatching the file from her hand and sticking it into his hoodie the teen headed for the exit. "Fine. Head back to Blackwatch and to a little more digging." he said on his way out.

"What! I almost got killed getting that much! Asking me to go back...it's suicide!" she exclaimed chasing after him. Sean paused and looked back at her, "Don't care. You wanna help so bad? Fucking do it." with that he was out the door leaving the seething woman behind.

X

"Dana, did you find anything on Operation Firehawk?" Sean asked as he looked at the small base housing Cantrell. "No. It's heavily classified. Whatever it is it's very big. You'll have to trust Galloway on this." replied Dana.

Sean grumbled as he hung up before calling Galloway, "I'm at the base. Place is locked up tight. Obviously Cantrell ain't going anywhere for now."

"You've consumed soldiers right? I'm sure you know how to end a lockdown?" Galloway asked. Sean went through his collected memories quickly, "Hmm, activate the base's security protocols and cancel the lockdown automatically." he thought outloud before grinning, "Basically," he conjured fire to his arms, "Start a big fucking fire."

Galloway sighed, "Oh Mason...I hope you didn't hurt your little brain with that one." she said hanging up. "Cunt." Sean muttered launching a huge fireblast that caused the big fuel tanks in the base to ignite and explode from the extreme heat.

Sean quickly fired another blast at the smaller tanks causing them to erupt as well. The personel within the base didn't have time to duck as they exploded as well taking many of the soldiers with them.

Seeing the destruction, Sean jumped down and landed in the middle of the inferno while the remaining Blackwatch personel were combating the flames. After moping up the last of the resistance, the teen saw a troop transport hover into the air and begin to take off back into the city.

Sean started to give chase when he notcied what looked to be giant glowing birds converging on the chopper before crashing into it sending it into a tailspin.

The transport crashed in the middle of the park outside the base. Sean started running to the crash site in the hope of getting to Cantrell before the infected did. "Mason, if you lose Cantrell, we'll never know what Firehawk is about! Move it!" Galloway shouted over the comm as Sean barreled through groups of infected civilians.

He reached the crash site in time to see Brawlers attempting to take the wreckage apart. Sean brought out his blade and quickly sliced the creatures in half as a group of Juggernauts lumbered forward.

Activating his armor form, Sean brought out his hammerfists and squared off against the large infected. He swept the feet out from under one of the creatures before bringing his hammerfists down on it's head. The other two Juggernauts raised their fists, but the teen saw their attack coming and lept into the air forming his blade as he came down and cleaved one of them half.

The last Juggernaut roared at Sean and went on the attack. Sean blocked a heavy strike with a shield and took off one of the creature's arms with his blade before going to work on the rst and consuming the remains.

With the larger infected dealt with, Sean looked around and saw a literal wall of infected civilians approaching the crash site. The walkers surrounded the whole area and closed in from all sides. "Shit. Running out of time." he muttered dropping his armor form and turning back to the crashed helicopter.

Sean felt a blade pierce through his back and out his chest before being thrown back into the crashed chopper.

From a building's rooftop, a blonde woman in a black cocktail dress lept down to the ground slashing a whipfist back and forth. "Back off Mason! Cantrell is ours!" she shouted. Sean stood back up and swiped his blade through the air, "You want him so bad, why don't you try and take him?" he asked grinning.

The Evolved lept into the air and sent her whipfist flying at him like a spear. Sean brought up his blade like a shield and deflected the attack before rushing the woman. The Evolved lashed out her other arm sending a second whipfist forcing Sean to leap out of the way.

Thinking quickly, Sean shifted his arms back to normal before launching a volley of fireblasts. The woman lept around the attacks and lashed with her whipfists keeping the teen at a distance. "Come on Mason, is that the best you got?" she taunted lashing with her weapons again.

Sean leaned back and ducked around the lethal whips before slamming his hands into the ground, "Not by a long shot." he muttered as spikes shot out of the ground and speared the Evolved woman before she realised what was happening. Sean brought out his own whipfist and grabbed the Evolved out of the air and slammed her into the ground before dragging her across and throwing her into the nearest archway leading into the park.

Snapping the whipfist back, Sean merged it with flames like he had when he and the girls first arrived in the Red Zone. The flaming blade tendril lashed through the air as the female Evolved stood up. As she turned, the red hot blade sliced clean through her midsection. Sean lept over to the downed Evolved and quickly consumed her.

The teen felt his body ripple with tendrils , his arms shifted until he had not one, but two whipfists. Snapping the bladed tendrils out, Sean swiped them through the air before retracting them back. "Huh...cool." he said looking down at the two blades coming out of his shoulders.

"Red Crown, this is Ballista Four Two. We've arrived at the crash site. Tango Primary is on scene, I say again tango on scene. Over." said the pilot of a gunship as it flew over the park. Sean lashed out both his whipfists taking the nose and tail end of the chopper right off.

Two troop transports flew over the buildings and approached the park with their machine guns blazing. Sean brought out a shield and deflected the rounds as the air unit's drew closer. When they were within range he let both tendrils fly again, piercing both cockpits and killing the pilots sending both choppers crashing to the ground.

"Red Crown, this is Commander Cantrell. Stuff the cas-evac. I'll fucking walk!" Cantrell shouted running from the wreckage of his downed chopper. Sean fired one of his whipfists grabbing the fleeing Commander and bringing him back. Sean glared at the Commander and threw him in the air, slicing the poor bastard in half in midair and consuming him before his corpse hit the ground.

_"Did you get the wind pattern charts?" asked Rooks._

_"Yes sir, recieved them this morning along with the latest MRE shipment." replied Cantrell._

_"And?" asked Rooks. "Once the mainland is saturated, most of the overage should drift out to sea." said the Commander._

_"Casualties?" ventured the Colonel. "Infected removal should be total, sir. About 1.5 million non-infected." said Cantrell._

_Rooks mulled over the information for a few moments. "Hmm. That's accepable. Proceed."_

Sean blinked with a scowl marring his features. "1.5 million civilian casualties? What the fuck are those assholes doing?" Looking around, he saw the wall of infected surround him. "Sorry you walking freaks, dinner's canceled." he said to the horde before leaping into the air and gliding off back toward Dana's apartment.

_**A/N: Everythings falling together. The fight through the Red Zone will test the group like nothing they have faced before. But can they stop Blackwatch from whiping out the innocent lives that still exist within NYZ? Update coming soon guys.**_


	24. End Game

**_A/N: The battle in the Red Zone is quickly coming to a close. And I think you all know what comes after._**

**_I own nothing_**

The atmosphere in Dana's apartment was a somber one. After Sean had gotten back from his long bout against the Evolved and Blackwatch, he had told all four women about what he had learned when he consumed Cantrell. All of them were shocked into silence about what Operation Firehawk was said to do.

"1.5 million innocent people...Blackwatch would just kill them like they were nothing." said Moka with fear and sorrow in her voice. "The bastards were willing to nuke Manhattan the last time around. This really isn't a surprise." said Dana with a scowl on her face.

"No fucking way they would be allowed to do that!" Kurumu exclaimed. "There is no possible way they would be able to get away with that!" she added.

"Not unless they were able to cover their tracks." said Mizore. "You forget Kurumu. This virus brought one of this countries biggest cities to it's knees in less than two weeks. Blackwatch has more than enough evidence to prove that they had no other choice than to do something extreme."

Sean had remained quiet through the whole conversation. Dipping into the web of intrigue to go over Cantrells memories with a more careful look. "All we know is the casualty and possible plan of attack. We need to get more information before we decide to do anything in regards to this operation." he said evenly.

The silence in the room was broken when Sean's phone started ringing. Looking at the ID he rolled his eyes and turned it on, "Galloway, this had better be good." The female Evolved sneered, "God, you're so rude. No gratitude at all?" she asked.

Kurumu snatched the phone away and glared at the woman, "Listen you viral skank! If you have something worth our time then spit it out, if not get fucking lost!" Everyone recoiled a bit as the Succubus tossed the phone back at Sean.

"All right...your little display with Cantrell has prompted a mandatory meeting for all of the commanders. Top-level security." said Galloway. Sean looked through the data she was sending before nodding, "Alright, I take it that this meeting will get us more info on Firehawk?"

"It should. I've located one of their transport pilots. Guy named Lincoln. He's your in." said Galloway. "Good to know. We're gonna need more." said Sean. "More? Yeah, screw y-" the teen hung up on the woman before she could finish.

"As much as I want to punch that conceited bitch in the mouth, you better follow that lead. We'll be able to find out more about what they're up to if you assist the other transports." said Dana.

Sean sighed and headed for the door, "Even if I can't stop the damn operation. I'll slow it down." he said heading out the door.

The girls watched him go with mixed feelings, "I'm worried about him." said Mizore. "We all are frosty. This place is bringing back a lot of shit for him." said Kurumu. Moka looked out the window seeing the infected civilians milling around in the streets below. She hated what this city was doing to them.

And the sooner they find Yukari, save the city and stop Blackwatch and Alex Mercer the better.

X

The mission was an overall success. After consuming Captain Lincoln and taking his place escorting Commander Ellis to the meeting place. Sean went all out and consumed all of the commanders involved with Operation Firehawk, and with it a lot more distrubing information.

"Dana, girls, things are getting more shitty by the second." Sean said into his phone. "Sean-kun what happened?" asked Moka. "Blackwatch is planning on leveling the whole god damn city with some kind of napalm explosive. If that happens they'll kill everyone and everything within the city limits." he said pacing on the rooftop he stopped on.

"I'll figure out everything I can Sean." said Dana as she got to work. "What do you want us to do Sean-kun?" asked Mizore. "Sit tight a sec." Sean hung up and dialed another number. After several rings Galloway answered."Well, looks like you managed to survive." the teen said grinning.

"No thanks to you." said Galloway. "Listen, Project Firehawk is a bombing run. They're gonna burn the whole city!" she exclaimed. "I need details Galloway, I already knew that shit." said Sean. "How about a fleet of helicopters loaded with thermobaric rockets? They're hitting the Red Zone first, then the rest of NYZ." said the female Evolved.

She rested her hands on her desk and smirked at him from the small screen, "How you ever got along without me, Sean Mason, I'll never know." she said cockily. Sean sneered, "Drop dead bitch." he said hanging up and calling the girls back. "Girls, Blackwatch is going on a bombing run with a bunch of helicopters armed with thermobaric missiles. We need to stop them before they get through the Red Zone and hit the civilian populated areas." Sean said moving in the direction of a staging area Galloway had sent him.

"My god...what do we do?" asked Kurumu. "I'm heading to a staging area. Sending the coordinates now, meet me there." he said hanging up.

Reaching the staging area, Sean saw four gunships armed and ready to launch. "I could destroy them...however..." Sean shifted his arms into their claw form before leaping down into the base and slashing through the Blackwatch personel running about. "It's Mason! Take him out!" shouted one of the pilots as he ran for his copter. Sean brought out a whipfist and grabbed the pilot and stabbing him with his right hand before throwing him across the docking area.

The bio-infused pilot reached right between the two copters on the opposite side of the staging area and exploded with tendrils attatching to the two gunships and causing them to slam together and explode. "Two down." he muttered dealing with the rest of the opposition.

When the last of the guards feel dead, Sean looked up to see the girls had arrived. "We have a plan?" asked Mizore. "Yeah." said Sean taking Moka's rosario off. "We split up. Kurumu knows how to fly a chopper, me and Inner will take one, Kurumu, you and Mizore take the other. We'll use their own weapons against them."

The girls nodded and they split up. Sean lept into the cockpit of the first gunship and started it up. Inner Moka got into the seat behind him and closed the canopy as the unit slowly rose into the air. Putting on the headset, Sean adjusted the radio frequency to a private channel. "Sweetheart you there?" he asked.

"I'm here Sean-kun. Me and Mizore are right behind you." Kurumu said back. The two gunships flew into the city and began to maneuver around the buildings. "How are we suppose to find the other helicopters?" asked Inner Moka. Sean hit a few keys on the control panel, a display appeared on the vampire's window showing a map of the Red Zone with seven red blips moving about the city. Two blue blips could also be seen moving side my side.

"We got our targets. Find them, take them out." Sean said as they flew farther into the city. "Sean-kun, I got two of them dead ahead." said Kurumu. Sean looked up and sure enough two other gunships were in the air ahead of them raining down thermobaric explosives on the infected civilians below. "Well, lets give them a fond farewell." Sean said locking weapons onto the first copter.

A thermobaric missile launched from under one of the gunship's wings and struck the other. The following explosion was devistating as the enemy copter was blown to pieces in moments.

The second gunship swung around seeing the threat. But a second missile fired from Kurumu and Mizore's gunship blew it out of the sky before if could use it's own weapons. "Alright!" Kurumu cheered. "Two down, five to go." said Sean as they flew onward.

They quickly located another Firehawk chopper and took it down. But in the process a Blackwatch strike team had been flying through and went after them. "Shit." Sean muttered as he moved the gunship out of the range of the other air units' machine guns.

The second gunship opened up with it's guns tearing through the Blackwatch units. Sean swung his and Inner Moka's gunship around and fired a thermobaric missile that blew the remaining units apart. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Took a little damage, but we should be okay." replied Mizore. Inner Moka hit a few buttons and a display of the copter appeared, "We took some damage on our tail. We better be careful." she said looking everything over.

With a nod Sean flew their gunship farther into the Red Zone with the Succubus and Snow Woman right behind.

X

Things began to get rougher as things progressed. The teens had managed to take out the remaining Firehawk helicopters and took them out. But in the process Blackwatch sent multiple air units after them to stop them.

Both gunships had taken a lot of damage but remained in the air as they flew to their last target. "Galloway said that Blackwatch is keeping their thermobaric weapons stockpiled here. We take that out, Firehawk is dead." said Sean.

"And Yukari and the innocent people of this city are safe." agreed Kurumu as they reached the coordinates.

Blackwatch immediately went on the alert and opened fire on the gunships. Sean gritted his teeth as he heard the round bouncing off of the gunship's hull. The engine took several hits and both he and Inner Moka heard the copter's engine sputter and die. "FUCK!" Both he and the vampire shouted as the gunship began to plummet toward the ground.

Sean punched the canopy with his fist causing it to shatter. "Inner, bail out!" he shouted as they lept from the doomed gunship. Grabbing the silver haired woman and putting her on his back, the Blacklight carrier glided to the other gunship and landed in the open troop compartment.

The falling gunship hit the ground just within the Blackwatch base and exploded. "Dammit. Sweetheart it's up to you, take this place out." Sean shouted over the gunship's still running engines. Kurumu narrowed her gaze and locked the sights onto the storage facility and fired the last thermobaric missile in the gunship.

The rocket struck the facility and went up like the fourth of july. All of the heavy explosives stored within exploded taking the entire base and the surrounding buidlings with it. Kurumu pulled the joystick back and got the gunship higher into the air out of range of the explosion.

"That's the end of Operation Firehawk." said Sean as they flew away from the destruction. His phone started ringing and he answered it to see Galloway, "Bout time you took care of things. Come meet up with me when you can." she said hanging up before he could answer.

"That woman is going to regret her words." Inner Moka growled. Sean stepped up to the cockpit, "Kurumu, let's loose this thing. We got to meet up with the bitch." he said bitterly. "Damn, wish I had one more missile in this thing." the blue haired girl cursed.

Sean chuckled as they set the damaged gunship down and got out to head to where Galloway wanted to meet up.

They didn't have to go far. They found Galloway in an empty street in Chinatown ducked behind an overturned SUV. She waved them over, "Come on." she said leading them away. "The way I see it, I helped you, and then I helped you some more. So you owe me." she said turning to Sean.

"Is that right?" said Sean corssing his arms over his chest. The girls behind him not looking very amused. "You know it's true. But here's the thi-" Galloway stopped midway and the group got down as a Blackwatch APC traveled down the street. They waited till the coast was clear before standing again.

Galloway turned to Sean, "We work well together. Mason...Sean. Let's get the hell out of this place. Forget Mercer. We could build something all our own. We do make a pretty good team, don't we?" she asked with a sultry smile.

She was suddently grabbed by her ponytail and thrown into the wall across the street. "You've run around long enough you infected slut." said Inner Moka with her red eyes gleaming. Mizore and Kurumu stood on either side of her, their claws out and their eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

Galloway shook her head and stood up, "What are you little skanks anyway? His keepers? What makes you think he even wants you anyway?" she asked. "He should be with someone who understands him and what he is." she said with a mocking smile.

Sean growled making everyone take a step back, "Shut the fuck up you stuck up, shallow, self centered cunt!" he said stomping up and standing in front of the girls. "These girls mean everything to me, and no one will ever take their place. So take you so called 'plan' and shove it up your skank ass!"

He leaned forward menacingly, "And to be honest, I wouldn't want to get between you and Mercer...I might catch something." Turning, Sean walked out of the street with the girls trailing behind, all smiling as they left a fuming Galloway behind.

X

Another day passed, Sean and the girls had spent that time laying waste to what remained of the Blackwatch Operations in the Red Zone while Dana continued to look up anything she could about where Yukari might be being held. She had managed to narrow down to roughly two dozen locations. But the chances of finding the right place before Mercer got wise and moved the little witch somewhere else was too high.

"I'm out of ideas. And to be honest the only option you may have to find out more about Alex's movements would be to get into Blacknet. But there are only a handful of higher ups that could have access to that kind of information." said Dana going over her files.

Sean looked everything over before turning back to her, "There is one person." he said catching everyone's attention. "Colonel Rooks." he said heading for the door. "Are you sure Sean-kun?" asked Moka. "His time has come, no more getting around it." he said before closing the door behind him.

The girls all looked from one another before turning to Dana. The older woman sighed, "He's right. And with Rooks gone Blackwatch will fall into disarray. Anything is better than what we have at this point."

X

Finding Rooks wasn't hard. He was in a Command truck parked outside one of Blackwatch's bases that had been taken down. Sean made quick work of the two guards standing outside before slipping quietly inside.

It was small inside. At the end of the small hallway was a room with monitors. Rooks sat at the controls talking on his phone. "No, that should be fine." he said into the device.

Sean's footsteps made no noise as he approached from behind. "Yeah. So how'd it go last night?" asked Rooks into his phone. Sean's arms shifted into claws as he drew closer. "Oh, that's great." Rooks said smiling. The teen raised his claw ready to strike.

"And how's my little girl?" Sean's bladed fingers stopped centimeters from the back of Rooks' neck, his eyes widening slightly. "I don't know...there's a lot of variables." said Rooks sadly. "Another six months maybe. I know, I love you too." Sean lowered his claws slowly as Rooks hung up his phone.

The Blackwatch Colonel looked at the reflection in his phone's screen and spun around to see Riley standing behind him. "Jesus Christ Riley! You should wear a fucking bell." said Rooks. "Sorry. I've got an idea on how we can track down Mason." said 'Riley'. "Oh yeah? Care to share?" asked Rooks. "That little girl that was tagging along with Mason and his entourage. I got data saying that Mercer ran off with her and is keeping her here in the Red Zone somewhere."

Rooks looked interested, "Guess that explains why Mason's tearing things up overhere. We find that girl, we may have a way to draw him in once and for all." said the Colonel. 'Riley' nodded, "My thoughts exactly sir. I've got a couple of units trying to mark down where Mercer and his fellow freaks might be holding her."

The Colonel cast a glance at the Lieutenant, "Alright, I've got a good amount of data related to ZEUS' movements." 'Riley' nodded and turned to the exit, "I'll let you know what I turn up."

Rooks watched him leave, his eyes narrowing.

X

The apartment was once again quiet as the group sat together. Sean sat on the couch with his head in his hands, helplessness consuming him realizing that they had nothing else to go on. Yukari was still out there in the Red Zone at the mercy of Mercer and his Evolved.

Sean felt absolutely useless. With all of his powers and strength he couldn't protect the one person that had become a little sister to him.

"We'll find her Sean." said Dana. "She's right Sean-kun. Yukari's strong for her age. We can't give up hope." said Mizore. Sean ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I just wish there was more I could do...I feel so fucking useless right now..."

The ringing of his phone made them jump, Sean looked at the name and quickly shifted into Riley. "Riley." he said into the reciever. "It's Rooks. I'm sending you some coordinates. Meet me there ASAP, I've got new intel on Mercer and a possible location on the subject you mentioned earlier."

Sean was up in an instant, "I'm Oscar Mike." he said hanging up and looking to the others. "Go Sean-kun. We'll wait for you." Moka said smiling. Giving his girls each a kiss, Sean ran out the door and took off toward the location Rooks had given him.

X

Standing on a rooftop in his Riley disguise, Sean looked around for any sign of the Colonel before dialing the number. "Riley here. Yeah I'm at the location, where are you?"

The door to the roof was kicked open, "Right behind you, you son of a bitch!" Rooks roared stompng toward him. "You must think I'm as dumb as fuck. Disappearing all the fucking time, disobeying orders. Who got to you?" he demanded.

"Who got to me?" asked 'Riley' Rooks grabbed him by the front of his armor. "Who are you working for?" Rooks' hands slipped as 'Riley' was covered in red and black tendrils. The Colonel's eyes widened as the Lieutenant disappeared and Sean stood before him.

"Fuck...that's how you knew." said Rooks taking out his 9mm and aiming at Sean's head. "Riley's dead. All this time. You...it's been you." he said keeping his aim steady.

Sean held his hands up, his face calm, "Rooks...All I care about is finding Yukari and getting out of this city with everyone else." He looked the Colonel in the eyes, "I never wanted this Rooks. I didn't want to become an Evolved like the rest of Mercer's pets. I refuse to kill and consume like he wants."

The teen sighed as Rooks slowly lowered his weapon, "I'm just a kid who lost everything. I just want to make a new life for myself away from all of this shit." He looked at the Colonel again, "Just...stay out of my way...please..." he said heading for the rooftop edge.

Rooks watched him, "Hold up." Sean paused. "You killed dozens if not well over a hundred of my men. You had a chance to ice me back at the Command truck...why did you hesitate?"

Sean looked over his shoulder, "As I said, I never wanted this." He gave a sad smile, "What kind of man would I be...if I took a man from his daughter?" Rooks' eyes widened as the teen lept from the rooftop and glided off into the distance.

After getting roughly a mile away, Sean stopped on another rooftop as his phone began ringing. "Dana? What's up?" Sean asked answering the phone.

"Sorry. My sister or your little girlfriends can't come to the phone right now."

Sean's blood froze. "Mercer."

"Got it in one kid. You know, I'm really sick and tired of all the shit you've been pulling. You've taken everything I've given you and turned it into a hinderance to my plans. So...I decided to take what's important to you." said Mercer with a grin in his voice.

Sean clentched his fist and gnashed his teeth, "If you fucking lay a finger on them...you'll wish you stayed dead on that slab!" he growled menacingly. Mercer chuckled, "Touching how you care for them so much. You know what? If you want them so badly...come and get them." the line went dead.

The phone crushed in his grip before Sean took off into a dead run. Whatever control he had left snapped.

Mercer was a fucking dead man.

_**A/N:...the end is upon us. The question is can Sean defeat Mercer this time around and save the girls? Update is already being made guys!**_


	25. Murder Your Maker

**_A/N: It has already begun. The fight against Alex Mercer starts now! So be ready for one hell of a fight!_**

**_I own nothing_**

Moka gave a light groan as she slowly came back to consiousness. "Where...?" she wondered looking around the dark room. "Moka-chan!" The pink haired vampire felt weight hit her and realised that she was being hugged by someone small. "Yukari?" she asked shocked.

The little witch leaned back and smiled, "Yeah, thank god your okay." she beamed.

"Where are we?" asked Moka seeing Dana helping Kurumu and Mizore sit up when they woke up. "Mercer brought me here a few days ago." said Yukari.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Kurumu hugging the little girl. Yukari shook her head, "No...he said I needed to be alive for his plan to work." "Bastard." said the blue haired girl. "Can't believe he beat us so easily."

Mizore walked up to them with Dana, "He caught us by surprise. Not to mention he is more powerful than any of the Evolved that we have fought before."

Dana wrapped her arms around herself, a look of sadness in her eyes. "Dana-san...I'm sorry about...you know." said Moka. The older woman smiled sadly, "That thing isn't my brother anymore. He's not the same boy who used to do everything with me when we were kids."

Yukari suddently perked up, "Oh! I almost forgot." She went to the far wall where the others saw a shimmering mirror. "I figured I'd be here for a while, so I conjured a spell to see what you guys were doing since I was brought here." she said motioning to the mirror with another wand.

"This place...I think it's Manhattan First National Bank." said Dana looking around at all of the safety deposit boxes that lined the walls. "Guess that explains the huge ass door." said Kurumu pointing at the massive vault door behind them.

"We can't get through it. Trust me." said Yukari. "Do you think you can locate Sean-kun?" asked Moka worried about him.

Yukari nodded and waved her backup wand infront of the mirror, "Show us Sean-kun." a spark flew from the wand's tip and hit the mirror. They all gathered around as the shifting image came into focus.

What they saw put them in a state of shock and awe.

Sean was charging through the streets with a look of fury in his gaze. Barreling through infected, Blackwatch, and anything else that couldn't get out of his way fast enough. "Dana...I feel sorry for your brother." said Mizore.

X

His foot came down on an infected civilian's head as he began running up the wall of a tall building. Nothing would stop him. He was going to end this here and now.

Sean lept into the air, landing onto the rooftop before rolling to a stop. As he stood up, over a dozen Evolved lept over a large growth that grew out of the roof and stood before him with various kinds of blades for arms.

Looking amongst the Evolved, Sean saw Galloway standing with them with a smug smirk on her face.

From behind the group, Mercer stepped out and stood at the front. "Where are they!" Sean shouted stalking forward. "Safe. For the moment." Mercer said casually. "Your gonna tell me Mercer!" Sean ordered as his arms shifted into a blade and a claw, "Either on your own, or after I skull fuck you and drain your memories out the hole!"

"Heh, scary." Mercer said with a light chuckle. "You just don't get it do you? I gave you everything, and this is how you come to me. Can't you see what I'm doing? Humanity is stagnant. Dying." He stood behind Galloway and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'd give it one body. One mind. Think about it, no more conflict. No more disease. No more suffering. Don't you see? I'm giving is a second chance."

"Enough of your fucked up, egomaniacle, rambling BULLSHIT! GIVE ME BACK MY GIRLS!" Sean roared looking ready to tear them all apart.

Mercer scowled and shook his head, "No. No I don't think so. It's time you gave me something! You see your little girlfriends each have a unique and annoyingly resillient strand of DNA. And when their ready, they will become the mothers of the new world!"

Sean's eyes turned predatory as Mercer turned back to him, "So now the only thing standing between me, and Earth's true destiny...is you." Mercer said glaring at Sean with tendrils rippling down his arms.

Without warning he lashed his arm out and plunged it into Galloway's back. "AH! SEAN!" She screamed as tendrils covered over her form. In the next instant tendrils shot off of her body and ensnared the rest of the Evolved. Mercer cried out as all of the tendrils consumed the Evolved and retracted into his body.

Once the Evolved had been consumed, Mercer glared at the younger Blacklight carrier with glowing orange eyes, his own claws glinting in the light as the sky opened up with a pouring rain. "Fuck." Sean muttered preparing himself.

X

In the vault, the girls looked on in horror as Mercer became more powerful and the two viruses prepared to fight. "He's...he's insane!" Kurumu said at the display they had witnessed. Dana shook her head, "Alex...what have you done?"

Moka glared at the mirror, "No matter how powerful Mercer has become, Sean will take him down." Dana looked at the pink haired vampire, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because we have faith in him." said Mizore. Yukari nodding next to her as they looked back at the mirror.

X

(Play 'Murder Your Maker' from the Prototype 2 soundtrack)

Sean raised his blade in the downpour as Mercer summoned his own. "Well, let's get this over with shall we?" said Mercer swiping his blade through the air. Sean gave a battle cry before charging forward with his blade.

Sparks flashed as the two weapons locked together, "Sorry kid, I'm using that." Mercer chuckled before kicking Sean away and slashing across and slicing a large gash in the younger virus' chest.

Flipping away, Sean immediately started to think up strategy. Mercer had all the same powers as him and had more strength thanks to absorbing his Evolved. But Sean knew that each weapon had a weakness.

Shifting his blade into his hammerfists, he leaped across the rooftop and slammed both into Mercer's chest sending him sliding across the roof. "Come on Mercer!" Sean shouted over the thunder and lightning around them.

Mercer lept into the air, blade held high to cleave Sean in half. Sean waited for the right moment before leaping up and over the attack as Mercer slammed his blade into the roof while Sean landed behind him.

Not giving Mercer a chance, Sean ran forward and began slamming his hammerfists repeatedly onto Mercer's head, shoulders and back before leaping into the air with both fists and slamming them down onto Mercer's head and sending him skidding across the rooftop on his back.

Flipping over and rolling to his feet, Mercer charged forward like a bullet with his blade cocked back. Sean blocked the strike with his left hammerfist and swung the other one in a wide arc. Mercer saw it coming and ducked under it, spinning on the ball of his foot and ramming the smaller blade on the back of the larger one into Sean's chest.

Sean grunted at the pain, as he backhanded Mercer as the smaller blade tore from his chest. With his wounds healed, Sean lept into the air, dropping back to the ground with enough force to shake the building and sending black and red spikes shooting from the ground.

Mercer barely dodged the spikes, but wasn't able to dodge the uppercut Sean hit him with that sent him flying. Sean jumped after him and slammed both fists into the older Blacklight carrier that sent him smashing back to the rooftop.

When he landed, Sean had to dodge around several blade strikes from Mercer. Rolling away from another strike, Sean withdrew his hammerfists and fired a huge fireball into Mercer's chest that blew him all the way across the rooftop.

Standing from his kneeling position after his burns healed, Mercer turned his blade back to normal. "Heh. Impressive kid. Now let's see how you can adapt!"

Sean braced himself as Mercer shifted his arm into a whipfist and lashed it into the air, catching an unfortunet Blackwatch gunship that was flying overhead. "Here. CATCH!" Mercer shouted throwing the chopper at him.

Time slowed down as Sean leapt into the air and dove over the thrown gunship as it rolled across the rooftop and crashed on the opposite end with a thundering explosion.

Before he reached the ground, Mercer snapped out with his whipfist and grabbed him out of the air and smashed him into the ground making a small crater. Shaking his head, Sean jumped out of the hole his body made and launched a barrage of tendrils that ensnared Mercer before firing off into his blackhole attack.

The tendrils grabbed every piece of debris closeby on the rooftop and sent it all slamming into Mercer tearing flesh and shattering bone. Sean capitalized by charging forward with his blade out and drove it into Mercer's stomach, only to pull it back out and slash a large gash across the man's chest sending him skidding back a few steps.

"What's the matter Mercer? Getting rusty in your old age?" Sean called out slashing with his blade again. Mercer leapt over the strike and launched his whipfist like a spear at the teen. Sean rolled out of the way a moment before contact was made.

Mercer landed back on the ground and burrowed both his hands into the roof sending a wave of spikes firing out of the ground. Sean saw the attack coming and leapt into the air, blade raised high as he dropped toward his opponent.

Mercer's whipfist lashed out and grabbed Sean's leg and and slamming him down onto the roof. "Had enough kid?" he asked smugly. Sean lept up and burrowed his blade into Mercer's chest, followed by a solid headbutt and a double drop kick that launched him off the roof and into the adjacent building across the street.

The other building shook as Mercer exploded out of it, whipfist launching at him like an enraged serpent.

Sean immediately brought up his shield and deflected the attack before sending out spikes through the shield that pierced Mercer at multiple points. Dropping the shield, Sean took out his blade and merged it with flames before slashing Mercer across the chest, slicing and charring his flesh at the same time.

Stumbling back, Mercer gritted his teeth as he healed and shifted his arms into his own hammerfists. "Now you've just pissed me off." he sneered slamming the hammerfists together and sending out a slight shockwave.

He smirked as he raised his hands into the air, Sean felt a pulse go out as a flock of infected flyers swarmed around the building. Mercer leered at him before the flock converged on him.

Sean focused all of his bio-mass into one attack that would quickly deal with them. His Devistator attack exploded forth obliterating the flyers and reducing them to bloody smears. "That it?" he asked. Only to leap out of the way as Mercer slammed into the ground where he had been standing a second before.

Mercer slammed his fists down again and again forcing Sean back farther and farther. Soon he was standing on the edge of the roof as Mercer stalked toward him. Sean thought quickly, shifting his arm into the right tool. "Too late kid!" Mercer shouted slamming both his fists down and sending Sean flying from the roof.

Watching the teen fall, Mercer didn't see the whipfist coming for him until it wrapped around his neck forcing him onto his hands and knees close to the ledge.

Sean stood on the side of the building with his whipfist outstretched. With a pull, he flew into the air and flipped over Mercer and grabbing the tendril with his other hand. "Nice try you emo fuck!" Sean shouted before yanking hard and throwing Mercer back across the rooftop.

Leaping into the air, Sean launched his whipfist at the elder Blacklight carrier. Mercer deflected the attack with his hammerfist and launched his own. Sean spun in the air dodging the strike and landing in a crouch.

Mercer smirked as they started walking in circles around each other. "You know Mason, it's a shame you won't join the new world I'm hoping to create." "Gee, that makes me feel special." Sean ground out sarcastically.

"How does it feel? Having all that power and knowing you couldn't save the ones you love?" asked Mercer. Sean growled darkly. "Ah, must have hit a nerve." Mercer said grinning. "Don't worry about your girls. I think they'll love breeding new life into the world."

That did it. Sean's eyes blazed with unbridaled fury as flamed licked around his form. "I'm going to fucking kill you." he seethed. Mercer chuckled, "Do you even know how to kill me?" "I'm gonna cut your fucking head off, then torch your remains, see if that works."

Mercer chuckled again, "You really are a troubled kid aren't you?" Sean held up his right hand which held a fireball, his left still in whipfist form. "You outta know Mercer...you made me." The fireball launched out of his hand forcing Mercer to block. But he didn't see the whipfist until it wrapped around his neck again.

"Got you." Sean growled as he lept over the elder Blacklight carrier and slammed him onto the ground.

Getting back to his feet, Mercer shifted his hammerfists back to his blade. He lept into the air and brought the blade down, Sean brought up his hands and caught the blade inches away from his face.

Shifting his arms into their claw form, Sean slashed upward and took Mercer's blade arm clean off at the shoulder splashing blood everywhere.

Mercer stumbled back, reforming the bleeding stump back into his whipfist arm. Lashing back before launching the razor sharp tendril forward. Sean dodged the attack and grabbed the whipfist before it could snap back. Giving a good yank, he pulled Mercer forward. Spinning around, his arm shifting into it's blade form as he took off the whipfist arm.

Facing the younger Blacklight carrier, Mercer grunted as he shifted his arms back into hammerfists and lept into the air. Sean brought out his own and blocked the strike, grabbing onto Mercer's as he braced one of his feet on his chest.

Pulling with all his strength, Sean pushed with his foot. The sounds of bone and hardened sinew cracking and flesh tearing was heard as Mercer's two hammerfists were torn from his body. Blood gushed out of the torn limbs as Mercer reverted back to his human form with shattered bones jutting out of the stumps that were once his arms.

Sean stalked forward, lightning flashing in the background as he grabbed Mercer by the throat, his hands turning back into their claws. Struggling for only a moment, Mercer looked into the eyes of his first Evolved. "Heh...welcome to the top of the food chain kid."

Cocking his right claw back, Sean glared and gritted his teeth, "Paybacks a bitch motherfucker!" He shouted stabbing his claws forward.

Blood splashed in buckets as Sean stabbed, slashed and cut every inch of Mercer he could reach. Flesh was torn and sliced everywhich way as the teen went about it like a rabid animal.

In moment's, the once powerful Blacklight carrier lied in pieces in a pool of blood. Sean wasted no time in consuming the remains and being pulled into the web of intrigue.

_"This is no one's fault but your own, you do understand that." Mercer said to Dana as he tossed her into a large room with Moka, Mizore and Kurumu. Yukari running over to check on their unconsious forms._

_Dana glared at him, "I understand that I had a brother once, a boy named Alex. A boy who used to play games with me, and go skating with me, and watch scary movies with me." Her glare intensified, "I understand that that Alex...is dead now."_

_Mercer grinned at her, "I am no longer bound by 'life' or 'death' Dana. I've moved beyond that. Mason has as well. He just doesn't know it yet."_

_The images of a huge vault door appeared within the walls of a bank flashed before everything faded._

Sean stumbled back as he came back to reality. His eyes widening as he realized where they were being kept.

He suddently didn't feel well. Almost as if his body was growing bigger on the inside to the point were his skin couldn't contain it. He gave a strangled cry as large tendrils sprouted out of his body and spread in thousands of directions.

The tendrils flew through the streets. Any and all infected in their path were immediately destroyed on contact as they spread down every street, every alley and into every sewer throughout New York Zero.

The whole event lasted only minutes, but once the last of the infected were destroyed the tendrils snapped back to where they started. Sean dropped to the ground, feeling as though all the energy was sucked right out of him. "Damn..." he muttered staggering to his feet. "Gonna be real sore in the morning." he said as he headed to where Mercer's memories told him where the girls were being held.

X

The girls looked up when they heard banging on the ourside of the vault. The door was ripped from it's hinges and tossed aside as Sean walked in with his arms shifting back to normal. "SEAN-KUN!" he was tackled to the ground by four blurs.

"Hay girls. You all okay?" he asked chuckling as they stood back up. "We watched you fight Mercer, you were awesome!" said Yukari. Sean ran his hand through the little girls short hair, "I'm just glad your okay...all of you." he looked at Dana as she approached, "Dana...I'm sorry." he said with honest sympathy.

Dana smiled, "It's alright. I want to remember Alex as he was before all of this. Not what he became." Sean nodded and smiled before they all left the vault and went out into the street. "Hay...there aren't any infected." said Kurumu looking around at the vacant streets.

Sean smirked, "I took care of it after I took down Mercer. The infection is over." he said as they saw the sun rising over the top of the buildings at the beginning of the new day. "Can we go home now?" asked Yukari from Sean's back with a yawn.

The Blacklight carrier chuckled, "Yeah...but there's just one thing I have to do first." he said looking off into the distance.

X

Everything was quiet. Though, Sean was happy about that as he walked through the unkept grass and past the many stones sticking from the ground. He approached one particular stone and crouched down and moved the grass aside to see what was written on it.

When the names were revealed Sean felt his heart clentch a moment.

_'Patrick A. Mason, Jennifer D. Mason, Annabelle G. Mason, Carter A. Mason'_

"Hay...I'm...sorry I haven't been here since..." Sean drifted off with a heavy sigh. "It's been hell, since all of this happened...I had lost so much hope when you all-" he choaked back a sob as tears started to form.

Taking a deep breath he started again, "I've been going back to school, if you can believe it." he said with a watery smile. "I've made some good friends. And I have three girlfriends if you can believe it." he chuckled, "I know you'd shake your head at me mom, but you'd love them. They're special, and mean the world to me."

He wiped his eyes a second, "And I have a little sister too, she's a lot like you Anna, you two would have been great friends." Sean was quiet for a while and shuddered as more tears came. "I killed him. Alex Mercer I mean. I wanna say I did it out of vengence, but I'd dishonor your memory doing that. I killed him so that no one else would suffer...like I had to when you all were taken away."

A sob escaped him and he bowed his head, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I couldn't save any of you. No matter what I did, I tried my hardest...I only hope you can forgive me."

Sean felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Moka. Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari standing behind her, all with comforting smiles on their faces. Sean smiled back at them and looked back at the headstone, "I love you guys. And...I hope your proud of me up there. Father Guerra's probably told you a lot by now."

Yukari stepped forward with a bouqet of flowers and laid them gently on the ground infront of the headstone as Sean stood up. "Your son's a wonderful man. And we cherish him more than anything." said the little witch.

Sean took one last look at the headstone, "Mom, Dad, Anna, Carter...I love you." He smiled as they headed for the gate.

Along the way they paused. Dana was standing infront of a headstone that looked like it had been vandalized. Getting closer, Sean could recognize the name.

The older woman laid a single flower on the ground infront of the ruined headstone. Sean put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her as she looked back. Dana smiled before looking back at the stone and the one name etched into it.

_'Alexander J. Mercer'_

"Dispite everything. He was still family." said Dana. Sean nodded, "Hold onto those memories Dana. Dispite what he became, he still loved you like a brother should." he said, tapping the side of his head when he gave her a questioning glance.

Dana turned to him and wrapped her arms around him. Sean returned the hug, trying to give what little peace of mind he could to the young woman. The girls smiled at the scene as they broke the embrace and approached them.

They all walked out of the cemetary together, as the sun peaked in the sky. The beautiful day marking the beginning of a new life for all of them.

_**A/N: And that is the end of the Prototype 2 story. And don't worry the story's far from over, I intend to take this fic much farther. Gonna go on break for a little while, but I will be back with more chapters soon so don't lose hope folks! Reviews always welcome.**_


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Hay everybody! After a long break I decided to end this story and begin on it's sequel. And before any of you get too upset, the sequel should be up and ready to go by the end of the day.**

**Becuase to be honest, you'd all kill me after reading this and there not be a sequel up right afterward.**

**I own nothing**

The room was dark, yet the form that sat on the lone throne in the center of the room paid it no mind as they leered forward.

The massive double doors leading into the room opened and a cloaked figure walked in and kneeled before the thrown. "Sir...Mercer has fallen." he said in a voice just above a whisper.

The form tilted it's head, "_**Is that so..."**_ it spoke with a dark, serpent-like voice. The figure nodded, "Yes sir. He was killed and consumed by the boy along with his Evolved. He has grown quite powerful for his age."

Long, claw-like fingers tapped the armrests of the thrown lightly, _**"I had known that Mercer's plans would fail. He believed that the boy would join his cause and that lead to his downfall."**_ The form looked at the man, _**"What information do you have on the remnants of Blackwatch?"**_

"They are in shambles sir. They focused most of their stengths on NYZ during the infection. Mercer's Evolved along with the boy and his friends reduced their numbers greatly. It will be a long time before they can fully recover." replied the man.

The form's body rippled in agitation, _**"I want our agents within their ranks to begin the operation. While Blackwatch is weak, we will benefit from their resources."**_ the man nodded, "Yes sir."

_**"You have done well Colonel Rooks. Continue to prove your worth, and I just might reward your efforts."**_ the cloaked man raised his head and showed that of the Blackwatch higher-up. His eyes glowing a faint red as he stood and headed for the doors.

_**"And Colonel."**_ Rook's paused. _**"Have our agents watch the boy carefully. He is becoming far too powerful, and we cannot have complications with our plans."**_ hissed the form.

Rooks gave a stiff nod, "It will be done...Master PARIAH."

As the doors closed, PARIAH grinned revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Tendrils rippled over it's body as it began to chuckle. _**"These Humans will rue the day they took me from Mother. They will know true fear."**_

The child of Greene let out a bone chilling laugh throughout the dark room. The walls, ceiling and floor shifting as though it were a living organism.

Blacklight was far from dead.

**A/N: You didn't think I would write a Protoype crossover and not include PARIAH? You all should know me better than that. And yes, the 'Pure-Blacklight' will play a big role later on. And let me tell you it will be a hell of a ride! Sequel up soon folks!**


End file.
